


猎杀

by hiyouelaine



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 114,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyouelaine/pseuds/hiyouelaine
Summary: 每个人都有弱点，而我一直假装自己没有，至少，在遇到你之前。——亚瑟.潘德拉贡我以为感情的控制阀是由我自己操纵的，可惜我错了；后来我以为只要在你身边看着你我就会满足，可惜我又错了。——梅林.艾莫瑞斯





	1. Chapter 1

梅林奔跑在幽暗的街道上，从一开始的小跑到后来的发足狂奔。这里是南肯辛顿的富人住宅区，不远处就是肯辛顿花园，穿着兜帽衫疾跑的他看起来与偶尔出现在街上衣着光鲜的男人女人们有些格格不入。他故意低着头调整角度，用胳膊肘撞上一两对惊慌失措的绅士与小姐，他希望他们中的男人拦住他向他挥舞起拳头或者干脆拔出枪来，可他们只是用标准的口音怒斥道，“嘿，看着点儿！”“见鬼，我讨厌这些夜跑者！”  
滂沱大雨来得毫无征兆，跑进花园深处时，他已经分辨不清自己脸上串落成线的是泪还是雨。他想就这么一直跑下去，直到肺部承受不起沉重的呼吸，直到心脏在过于激烈的跳动中骤息。  
“梅林！”如果不是大树后面的那只手猛地拽住他，他还未意识到自己已经跑到了联络点。  
“你在干什么？”那个焦灼的声音在他狂乱的心跳声和喘息声中游走，“看着我，梅林！看着我，我们时间不多！”  
“...兰斯...”梅林用涣散的眼神看着那张英俊的脸庞，咽下一口咸咸的雨水，“帮帮我...我该怎么做？我该怎么做？”  
“该死的...梅林，你陷得太深了！...不该是这样的，记得我们的三个卧底守则吗：不留下指纹、不留下真名...”  
“...不留下真情...我知道...我知道...”梅林喃喃道，“可是...现在我要怎么办？告诉我，我是不是完蛋了？我的人生就要毁在这一次了？兰斯？求你，告诉我，我还值得上帝宽恕吗？”  
兰斯搂过梅林被雨水浸湿的身体，伏在他的肩头轻声安慰道，“没事的，没事的，我不会让你有事的，我发誓！”


	2. Chapter 2

两个月前。

“哇欧，终于接到大项目了，”伊利安接过戴格尔递过来的文件夹，翘起二郎腿靠到椅背上翻阅着文件夹里的资料，“听说这个集团很神秘，老大乌瑟.潘德拉贡在我的线人圈里名声可不太好，给的少要的多还做的绝，和这种有背景有势力又抠门的人打交道，”他的嘴角往下撇了撇，“没个十拿九稳，那就是自寻死路。”  
“我们哪个案子不是和这类人打交道了？”戴格尔把所有的资料发完后，打开了整张桌面显示屏，用手点击了两幅图，两个不同年龄却同样英俊的男人赫然在目。  
梅林盯着左面那张年轻男人的脸，心里暗暗赞叹着他的轮廓和眼神。

“都看过资料了吗？”一个稳重苍老的声音响起——人却还没进门，当他走进来时，一如既往地佝偻着背，不苟言笑。他习惯性地把双手撑在会议桌上，看了眼桌面显示屏里的两张照片，随后又扫了眼在座的年轻人。  
“梅林，欢迎你归队，腿伤恢复的怎么样了？”  
“很好，除了目前100米拿不了我们小组冠军以外，其他都没问题，谢谢关心，盖伊斯。”  
“对这个任务怎么看？”盖伊斯只是点点头便继续问道。  
“呃，男主角很帅，他父亲很刁，风险很大，佣金很高。有挑战！我喜欢！”梅林最后笑着又看了眼那个照片上的年轻男人。  
“嘿...看这句，”伊利安指着资料上的一句话插嘴道，“亚瑟.潘德拉贡，集团执行董事，潘德拉贡集团明面生意的对外负责人，结过一次婚，一年前妻子意外死亡，留下儿子莫德雷德.潘德拉贡，今年10岁。但亚瑟.潘德拉贡一直被八卦小报传为性向不明。哇欧...”  
“怎么了？”梅林知道伊利安的话外之音。  
“不不，我没有任何贬义，”伊利安抬眼看看梅林，明白了梅林皱着眉问这句话的意思，“我是个黑人，别忘了。我只是觉得...嗯...如果是弯的，那就没必要形婚，那是对另一个无辜个体的变相伤害。”他耸耸肩。  
“你怎么知道他一定是形婚？别忘了LGBT的第三个字母是B。”梅林说。

“行了，现在不是讨论这个的时候。”盖伊斯总是能在适当的时候充当调解员。  
“客户要求我们一个月以内打探到潘德拉贡集团对刚果河上的因加大坝建设工程的投标价，并且有必要的话需在关键时刻阻止或破坏其出价。”盖伊斯用手滑动着桌面，两张照片消失了，出现的是因加大坝建设工程的规划介绍，他继续说道，“这个项目目前除了潘德拉贡集团以外，还有中国、加拿大、德国，三个国家各有一家企业竞标，由于大坝建成后的最大受益者——南非已经用国家基建款吃下整个项目投资额的50%，剩下50%的工程资金来源，将主要依赖于私人企业，客户预计最后的竞标价会在10到12亿美元之间，竞标时间是两个月零五天后。”  
“那么，我们的客户是中国人还是加拿大人？”一直在默默看资料的兰斯开口问道。  
“为什么不能是德国人？”戴格尔扶了扶眼镜说。  
“我神秘的第六感。”兰斯挑了下眉。  
“把你神秘的第六感留在卧底的时候用。很抱歉，这次客户要求保密，也就是说，你们只管完成你们的任务，拿你们该拿的钱。”盖伊斯冷冷地说。

半个小时后。  
“那就这么定了，梅林出任务，兰斯总负责，其他人照常后援。一周以内必须搞定一个，不管老的还是小的。兰斯，尽快调查清楚，48小时以内把你们的计划报给我。”盖伊斯说完并未等任何回应便收起文件夹走出门去。  
戴格尔关上了会议室的门。  
“说得真轻巧，48小时。这种深入老窝的卧底任务光实地调查就得一周。”伊利安替兰斯打抱不平。  
“他是老板他说了算。明早5点就去潘德拉贡家门口蹲点。戴格尔，今晚得劳烦你把他们家老底挖一下，明早4点半集合前给我。”兰斯说道。  
“好的，头儿。还好上周的睡袋没带回去。”

 

实际上，他们只用了36个小时就完成了书面和实地调查。  
关于乌瑟.潘德拉贡，没什么好说的，干过不少见不得人的事，虽然家大业大，但并不是所有的财产都干干净净。他办事见人都相当的谨慎，通常跟在他身边听他差遣的是一个叫阿古温的管家，此人对主人的忠心从他每次在乌瑟上车前都会要求司机先发动车子便可见一斑——兰斯称之为“人肉试弹”，如果车子没有爆炸，他才会殷勤地为乌瑟打开车门，不过从另一个角度来看，乌瑟如此谨小慎微一定树敌不少。而他对所有人都只有一个表情——横眉冷对，除了看见他的孙子莫德雷德，才会展露出难得的笑容。

关于亚瑟.潘德拉贡，其实更没什么好说的，他不接受任何大众媒体的采访，所有消息均来自于寥寥无几的网络报道或没一个标题靠谱的小报。已故的妻子叫米希安.威尔森，死于意外，但没有任何对意外两字更详细的描述。他有个私人拳击教练叫珀西，似乎还兼任他和他儿子的保镖，另外还有个关系非常不一般的生意伙伴叫高汶，除此之外便和所有戴着假面出入顶级写字楼的生意人一样了，成天西装革履加邮件会议，枯燥乏味到令人发笑。而且他和他的父亲一个德性，笑容除了只留给儿子以外，其他时间一律面无表情。

所以，莫德雷德.潘德拉贡是关键。看得出他不开心，也许是和母亲的过世有关，10岁的年纪，却受他父亲和爷爷的影响，脸上成天阴沉沉的。这一家人出门仿佛自带阴雨天，黑衣黑裤黑脸加墨镜，不知道的会以为他们每天都是去参加葬礼。

梅林的心里多少有些不舒畅，倒不是因为卧底之后要忍受这肃杀的气氛，而是欺骗成年人是一回事，欺骗孩子又是另一回事，因为这次卧底的目标，是要让潘德拉贡家聘请梅林做家庭教师——这首先得取得孩子的信任。


	3. Chapter 3

两周以后，机会终于来了。

“1号准备好了吗？”兰斯的声音从微型耳麦里传来，“他们出来了。”  
“我上路了。”梅林微微地动了动嘴巴，从街角拐弯，朝着500米外潘德拉贡府邸的方向漫不经心地走去。  
今天这件兜帽衫他翻了好久才翻出来，自从入了组织，不出任务的时候他一直都是休闲西装，非白色衬衣，不打领带——这样即不违背组织的着装要求，又不会让自己看起来过于无聊。至于那些兜帽衫和牛仔裤，早已作为青少年时代的纪念品压箱底了。  
在梅林走出100米左右时，马路对面一辆黑色的九人座商务车也开到路中央缓慢地朝同一个方向移动起来。

今天是周末，莫德雷德通常一大早就会带着他心爱的遥控汽车出来溜车，他的手里拿着一个老式收音机大小的遥控器，两个拇指左右按着方向键，漂亮的大眼睛专注地盯着前方20米左右的一辆模型越野车。  
也许是为了给已经长大的小伙子多一点私人空间，他的父亲亚瑟和保镖珀西在他后方50米左右跟着，亚瑟非常难得地穿着一件灰色的套头毛衣，但下身依然是西装裤和皮鞋，这让他和身边一身运动装的珀西在谈论并示范某个拳击动作时显得有些古怪。

“2号准备加速。1号，好戏即将上演了，”兰斯在远处一辆改装过的GMC监视车里做现场指挥，和以往的任务一样，他很快加了一句，“我是你的头号粉丝，祝你好运！”  
如果这个世界上还有谁的声音能够稍微安抚一下梅林的紧张情绪的话，那无疑就是兰斯了——从17岁开始便从孤儿院被一起选入组织；一起被关在封闭的小岛上进行残酷的生存训练；一起将近身格斗术练到连CIA的外勤探员都成了手下败将；一起在某次危险的行动中挨了枪子，却能靠彼此的信任最后奇迹般地突破险境；从小都在孤儿院长大，互相之间从来没有不能聊的话题。  
对于梅林来说，17岁之前都是生无可恋的世界，而17岁之后是兰斯让他感觉到了身边还有个不是亲人的亲人、胜于兄弟的兄弟。

 

“...3、2、1，上。”  
黑色商务车由于突然加速发出刺耳的刮擦声，像一个暗黑的恶魔嚣张地横穿过寂静的小路，前轮胎在撞飞那辆小的可怜的玩具车时狠狠地急刹下来，车门打开，两个蒙面的男人一把抱起呆若木鸡的莫德雷德。  
“莫德雷德！”亚瑟和珀西大吼着朝这边猛跑，可是远水救不了近火，莫德雷德惊声尖叫起来，“爸爸！”  
他的嘴立刻被一个男人捂上了，另一个男人抱住了他两条乱蹬的腿。  
梅林适时地冲了上来。  
他从一个男人手里夺回了莫德雷德的上半身，但是无济于事，他的脸上很快就挨了重重的一拳，在倒下之前，他还是拉住了男孩的胳膊。  
“伊利安！跟你说过轻一点！他刚住完20天医院。”在车里的兰斯站起来朝着屏幕斥责。  
梅林没有回击，他只是用自己的身体死死罩住莫德雷德，他知道这样才能看起来更真实。  
也就几秒的功夫，当他被拳打脚踢地有些冒火的时候，珀西赶到了。  
“快上来！”车上同样蒙面的司机朝车外的蒙面男人们急叫。  
车子在珀西面前绝尘而过，珀西气急败坏地拍打了两下车门，随即掏出一把紧凑型手枪急急地朝车胎和后车窗发射了几枚子弹。  
“我操！”戴格尔在车里匆忙低下头，方向盘慌张地扭了几下，车子歪歪斜斜地驶出了射程。

 

“莫德雷德！”亚瑟跪倒在两人身边，他拨开莫德雷德身上的梅林，梅林翻身躺倒在地上捂着脸颊喘着粗气，他的嘴角和颧骨都显出了淤青和肿块。  
莫德雷德扑到爸爸怀里开始哭泣。  
“没事了，没事了，儿子，我在这儿，爸爸在这儿。”亚瑟紧紧地搂着他。  
珀西骂骂咧咧地走了过来，“妈的，车牌挡住了，根本没看清车里是谁...嘿，躺在地上那小子，你看清他们长什么样了吗？”珀西踢了踢梅林的脚跟。  
“珀西！”亚瑟喝止了他。他又再次摸了摸儿子的头，然后站起身来。  
他俯视着梅林端详了一小会儿，然后向他伸出了一只手，梅林看了一眼那只手，没有去握，而是艰难地用右手肘支撑着上半身慢慢坐了起来，“对不起，我的手指好像骨折了，握手就算了吧。”  
“谢谢你救了我儿子。”亚瑟干巴巴地说。  
“爸爸，他受伤了。”莫德雷德想用手去摸梅林脸上的伤痕，梅林及时地躲掉了。  
亚瑟点点头，有点犹豫，但也许是不想在儿子面前做一个不仁不义的人，最后还是开口说，“如果你还能走路的话，请跟我来，我们可以给你上点药。”  
“如果不打扰的话，那就谢谢了，我的确需要...”梅林话音未落，却见亚瑟已经牵起莫德雷德的手朝自己家的方向兀自走去。莫德雷德边走边回头向梅林招招手示意他快跟上。  
“傲慢的混蛋。”梅林低声嘀咕着还是跟了上去。


	4. Chapter 4

“疼吗？”莫德雷德在女仆海伦替梅林上完药之后按了按纱布包着的地方。  
“嗷——”梅林呲牙咧嘴地叫起来，莫德雷德立刻收回手，紧张地说，“对不起，我以为包起来以后会好点。”  
“骗你的，小子，不太疼了。包起来确实好很多。”梅林和善地笑着。  
莫德雷德抓抓脑袋，跟着梅林一起羞怯地露出淡淡的笑容。  
“谢谢你，夫人。”梅林对海伦说道。  
“别客气，年轻人，叫我海伦就好，谢谢你救了孩子。”海伦看上去年过半百的样子，面目慈祥。她收拾着药箱接着说，“如果手指过两天还疼的话还是得去医院看一下。我先去通知一下亚瑟。”  
“好的。”梅林听她直呼亚瑟的名字，而不是潘德拉贡先生，心里估摸着她在这个家里应该待了很久了。  
“亚瑟.潘德拉贡是我爸爸。”莫德雷德看着梅林，“我是莫德雷德.潘德拉贡，你叫什么？”

“梅林纳斯（Merlinus）.艾莫瑞斯。”梅林微笑着伸出手。  
莫德雷德轻轻地握了下他的手，“你的名字和你的姓氏都...很有意思。”  
“你是想说都很奇怪吧？你可以叫我梅林。这样是不是简单一点？”  
“梅林？！好记多了。可是爸爸不会允许我这么叫的。”

梅林想起那天晚上兰斯的话，“好吧，你这样算是打了擦边球。”  
“可我不叫梅林纳斯，这就是个货真价实的假名。”梅林觉得自己在这件事上固执地像是中了邪，观察了潘德拉贡家已经一周了，他开始想象亚瑟.潘德拉贡叫他名字的样子，不，他不希望他把自己叫成别的什么，比如那些愚蠢又世俗的“马修”、“马特”、或者“马克思”，他想听他叫出“梅林”，可是他知道这有危险，那就给“梅林”润润色吧，至少那个威尔士的传说并不是所有人都知道。

“梅林纳斯？威尔士传说中一个热爱野外生活的疯子预言家。”亚瑟走了进来，他的声音里没有表情，“十二世纪的神父杰弗里.蒙莫思在《不列颠列王史》中创造梅林这个巫师形象时就借鉴了这个名字。”  
“哇欧，”梅林发自肺腑地惊叹道，“知道这一段的人很少，大多数人只会问我梅林纳斯和梅林到底有什么关系。而且那本书是拉丁语版。”  
亚瑟并未接话，他把目光从梅林身上移开，转向自己的儿子说，“莫德雷德，我需要和这位艾莫瑞斯先生单独说几句。能不能帮我一个忙，把这位先生的姓名报给你珀西叔叔——梅林纳斯.艾莫瑞斯。”  
“好的，爸爸。”莫德雷德在走出房门前再次回头问道，“我还能再进来吗？我是说，艾莫瑞斯先生，你并不急着走是吗？”  
“呃...”梅林抬头看着亚瑟寻求答案。  
“珀西叔叔会让你带着答案回来的。”亚瑟说。  
莫德雷德点点头顺从地关上门。

 

“你怎么会出现在那儿？我是说事发的时候。”如果莫德雷德在场时亚瑟的声音是华氏70度的话，那么现在，他的声音只有华氏40度。  
“呃...观光？！”梅林皱了皱眉，“今天是周末，我想感受下富人区的阳光和女王陛下的福佑。”  
“这么早？”  
“我不住在伦敦，确切说，算是来玩几天散散心，我以为从这儿步行到自然历史博物馆并不远。”  
“你一个人？”  
“是的。我...怎么了？”梅林的笑容慢慢凝结，“有什么问题吗？”  
亚瑟盯着他沉默不语。  
“...欧，你...”梅林换了一个受伤的表情，“你不会怀疑我是和他们一伙的吧？我挨了这么多拳，只是上演了一场苦肉计，然后来这儿摇尾乞怜，期望你们给我塞上一大笔慰问费？”他摇摇头，抓起自己的挎包，站起身来，嘲讽地笑道，“不，谢谢你们的心意，我想我该走了。”他走到了门口，按下门把手。  
“等一下。”  
很好。我不会走的，不过，看看你怎么留住我吧，混蛋。  
“可以再等几分钟吗？”亚瑟在身后问道，现在的声音大概在华氏50度。  
梅林慢慢转过身来，转了转眼珠问，“为什么？”  
亚瑟走近一步说，“莫德雷德...他很快就会回来...我想他也许希望你再多留一会儿。”  
该死，他的脸比照片上更英俊，头发和眼睛的颜色很配，鼻子恰到好处得充满正义感，嘴唇奇迹般地不像他父亲那么刻薄，他在这个家庭里不应该是反派的角色。梅林直直地盯着亚瑟，鬼使神差地问道，“那你呢？”

敲门声适时地响起，梅林得救般地收回挑衅的眼神，转身打开门。  
“艾莫瑞斯先生。爸爸。”莫德雷德手里拿着一张刚打印出来的纸，梅林瞥到了纸上自己的名字。  
亚瑟走过去，迅速接过那张纸，在梅林的视线范围外看了起来，却不料莫德雷德认真地说道，“珀西叔叔说了，他很干净。那我们能请他喝杯茶了吗？”  
欧，见鬼！  
梅林和亚瑟分别在心里默念，却一不小心对上了试探的眼神。  
梅林决定先发制人，他再次换回先前的语气，“是吗？没有脱光我的衣服检查一遍怎么知道我很干净？”他盯着亚瑟，亚瑟低下头盯着纸上的文字。  
莫德雷德看了看父亲又看了看梅林，手指缠绕着自己的衣角，“抱歉，艾莫瑞斯先生，他也许是说你并不像个无家可归的流浪汉。还有，抱歉爸爸，我说错话了。”  
“不，你不用对我抱歉，莫德雷德，你没做错任何事。”梅林的声音柔和下来。  
“对不起...”亚瑟说的时候是看着梅林的，他晃了晃手上的纸，“...为我们的无礼，以及...你出来散心的原因...”说着，他将这张纸塞进了身旁的碎纸机。

这多亏了戴格尔，他花了整整6个小时，才将梅林的身世编得足以打动任何一个稍有善心的人——父母双亡，在孤儿院待了5年，被好心的家庭收养后，原本以为生活从此步入正轨，怎料那户人家的男主人遭遇经济危机，申请破产后梅林起早贪黑勤工俭学才让自己读完大学，可是好景不长，养父的突然病逝让他一蹶不振，葬礼之后他干脆辞了职。  
所有的资料都有据可循，包括孤儿院的名字、收养记录、大学毕业证书、甚至还有以“梅林纳斯”名义开的脸书账号等等，最近几十条都是这几天他边走边拍的风景照以及一些不痛不痒的人生感悟和自我慰藉。当然，也许珀西并未严格审查，但为了防患于未然，这些资料一个都不能少，毕竟还有乌瑟那一关要过。

“好吧，莫德雷德，你陪艾莫瑞斯先生喝杯茶，我要和珀西出去一下。再次感谢你，艾莫瑞斯先生，这是我的名片，”亚瑟从书桌上的一个皮革黑盒子里拈出一张卡片递给梅林，“有任何需要请打给我，任何时候，愿为效劳。”  
梅林接过名片，亚瑟点头示意后转身离开了。  
“开局不错，梅林。”耳麦里传来兰斯的声音。


	5. Chapter 5

梅林百无聊赖地用笔尖敲打着监视器的屏幕，已经晚上9点了，如果今晚没有电话进来，他就没有理由再继续留在这片区域“观光”。  
“你确定留了正确的号码？”伊利安吸着一杯快餐店的可乐，盯着远处潘德拉贡家的灯光。  
“我懒得回答你这个愚蠢的问题。”梅林把笔朝桌面上一扔。  
“他会不会不喜欢你？”戴格尔也问道。  
“那壶茶喝了一个小时，你有见过一个10岁的孩子喝茶喝一个小时的吗？我们连Zayn离开One-D，他们班的女生哭晕在厕所这种神级话题都聊了，我不信他不喜欢我。”  
“那就是他忘了把号码给他爸爸了。”兰斯最后总结道。  
“嘿，不会连你也没耐心了吧。”  
“这个时间点，小孩子都睡觉了。”  
“也许...”梅林的手机突然唱着One Direction组合的《story of my life》震耳欲聋地响了起来。  
“上帝，也没必要这么巴结。”兰斯厌恶地摇摇头。

“你好？艾莫瑞斯先生？”亚瑟的声音在电话里听起来更低沉。  
“是的，我是。”  
“我是亚瑟.潘德拉贡。”  
“欧...呃...嗨！晚上好。”  
“莫德雷德把你的手机号给我了。”  
“是吗？呃...我们聊得很开心，茶也很好喝，他还提到了...”  
“你愿意来做他的家庭教师吗？”  
“...”梅林坐直了身板，向兰斯挤挤眼，指了指手机，“你说什么？”  
“莫德雷德这一年里换了6个家庭教师，每一个都没有可以闲聊超过10句的。所以，如果你的毕业证不是造假的话，那就来做他的家庭教师吧...”  
“欧不，我可是在卡迪夫城市大学每年都有奖学金...”  
“那就明天早上8点过来，我们再聊些细节...”  
“...我还没说要去。”  
“你原来的工作拿多少薪水？我付双倍，周薪支付。试用期四周。”  
梅林深吸了一口气，“...8点是吗？我会准时的，潘德拉贡先生。”

 

7:55，梅林“准时”按响了门铃。  
开门的是海伦夫人，打过招呼之后，她让他在门口稍等。她去里面的餐厅把刚吃完早餐的亚瑟和莫德雷德叫了出来。  
亚瑟今天恢复了西装领带，只是颜色稍稍变了一下——一身深蓝色，这和他的眼睛颜色相当配衬，领带则是酒红的底色加绕金的勾线。  
“艾莫瑞斯先生。”莫德雷德见到梅林显然很高兴，“我就知道你会答应的。”  
亚瑟一只手插进裤子口袋里，另一只手上撰着几张纸，他没有给梅林打招呼的机会，“今天你和我一起送莫德雷德上学，以后每天早上由你来送，珀西每天早上8点15会准时在门口等你们。”  
“早上好，莫德雷德；早上好，潘德拉贡先生。”梅林不慌不忙先打完招呼。  
“另外，你需要签一份合约，你可以在车上慢慢看，现在，海伦夫人先带你认识下你的房间。”说罢，亚瑟把手上的文件递给梅林。  
“什么？我的房间？”梅林接过文件，这下有点懵住了。  
“楼上第二间。我去打个电话。”亚瑟朝海伦点了点头，便离开了。  
莫德雷德拉起梅林的手带着他上楼，并回头对海伦说道，“我带他参观吧。”  
“好的。艾莫瑞斯先生，早餐吃过了吗？需要来杯橙汁吗？”海伦客气地说道。  
“不，谢谢。”

“你的房间就在我的隔壁，对面是我爸爸的，斜对面这间是爸爸的书房，没有他的同意可千万别进去。”莫德雷德拉着梅林急匆匆地上楼。  
“嗯...莫德雷德，可以告诉我为什么会有我的房间吗？”  
莫德雷德停下来，回头眨了眨眼睛，“爸爸没有告诉你吗？你要住在这儿。”  
梅林笑着挤挤眉心，“你是说那种住家的家庭教师？”  
“是的。他说这样可以随叫随到，随时教我东西。”  
梅林抬了抬眉毛，若有所思地点了点头。这样也许更好。

房间里的设施简单整洁。就像保姆房。梅林喜欢简单整洁。  
“你觉得怎么样？”莫德雷德仰起头期待地看着梅林。  
“很满意。”梅林笑笑。  
走出房间，还未下楼，梅林便认出了那个刚走进大门的人：眉目之间比亚瑟更冷漠，黑色的西装，身后亦步亦趋、身型高大的像是个管家——这两人应该就是乌瑟和阿古温了。  
梅林立刻黏下了耳朵里的耳麦，然后搭住莫德雷德的肩膀，轻松地说道，“嘿，欢迎你常来我的房间玩，我可以讲一些你爸爸永远都不会讲给你听的故事。”  
“真的？”  
“真的，只要你不告诉他。另外，他不在的时候，叫我梅林就行。”  
“好的，梅林。”  
他们走下楼梯。当乌瑟叫住莫德雷德时，他们的笑容同时消失了。

 

“你是谁？”乌瑟的声音仿佛一把极硬极冷的冰锥刺了过来。  
“他是新来的家庭教师，爷爷。”莫德雷德抢着回答。  
“我没有问你，过来，莫德雷德。”乌瑟的口吻不容置疑。  
莫德雷德乖乖地走到他身边。  
梅林礼貌地伸出右手，“你好，我猜你是潘德拉贡先生的父亲，我是他刚请来的家庭教师。我...”  
“身份证（ID）！”乌瑟连看都不看一眼梅林的手。  
“抱歉？身份证？为什么...”  
亚瑟突然从门外走了进来。

“父亲！”亚瑟只看了一眼已经明白发生了什么，“昨天就是他救了莫德雷德，我有跟你说过，他叫梅林纳斯.艾莫瑞斯，我已经让珀西查过他的档案了。没什么问题。”  
乌瑟看了眼亚瑟，接着看向梅林，“身份证！”  
梅林瞥到了亚瑟脸上的一丝尴尬，于是他说道，“好吧。我明白，这是你们家的规矩。”他掏出了“梅林纳斯”的“身份证”。  
乌瑟把他交给了身边的阿古温，阿古温拿出手机对着身份证拍了一张照，接着在手机上不知将照片传给了谁，他将身份证还给梅林，然后对乌瑟问道，“要不要...”  
乌瑟偏了偏头，示意阿古温去拿。  
“父亲，他毕竟救了莫德雷德，”亚瑟看了一眼阿古温的背影，走上一步对乌瑟说道，“没有必要...”  
“现在是非常时刻，亚瑟，什么都可以是假的。”乌瑟凛冽的眼神再次表明了这个家里谁才是真正有权做主的人。

阿古温从一楼大书房里走出来，手里拿着一个电子指示牌似的东西。乌瑟微微点头，阿古温便用这个东西对着梅林从头到脚一处不漏地开始扫描。梅林用极其震惊的表情看向亚瑟。亚瑟垂下目光看着自己的儿子。  
“电子指示牌”没有闪现任何异常亮光也没有发出任何不和谐的声音。  
“干净！”阿古温说道。  
“欧，谢谢夸奖，又一次！”梅林讽刺地说。  
“亚瑟，进来说话。”乌瑟并未因此就将板着的脸松弛下来。

 

亚瑟跟着父亲走近书房，在身后关上了门。  
“给他一笔感谢费，然后让他走人。”乌瑟走向自己的写字台，冷冷地说。  
“为什么？我们正好缺一个家庭教师！”  
“别拿这个当理由。你这多余的善心会毁了你。”  
“他不是乞丐，父亲，我也没有大发慈悲。莫德雷德已经换了6个家庭教师，他快要厌学了，他难得能喜欢上一个老师。”  
“你知道这次竞标我们拿不下来的后果吗？生意越来越难做，你不是不知道。”  
“一个照顾孩子的书呆子能把我们的生意怎么样？”  
“亚瑟！”乌瑟的眼神令人窒息，“我是你父亲，也是莫德雷德的爷爷，我要对我们这个家负责。”  
“没错，可我是莫德雷德的父亲，至少我知道怎样做一个不会把孩子气跑的父亲。而且，我要为他的将来负责。”亚瑟回以坚定的目光。  
乌瑟明白他说的已经“气跑的人”是指一年前登报与他断绝父女关系的莫嘉娜。  
见父亲没再吭声，亚瑟选择了尽快转身离开。

去往莫德雷德学校的路上，加长车里，亚瑟和梅林都沉默不语。坐在梅林对面的莫德雷德知趣的用遥控器打开车上的DVD，自顾自地看起了动画片。  
梅林随意地翻了几下手里的合约，他的义务条款几乎是他的权利条款的两倍之多，也许这就是两倍薪水的代价。  
“为什么你昨晚没有告诉我需要住家？”梅林先打破了沉默。  
亚瑟继续看着车窗外，没有要回答的意思。  
“我连知道这个的权利都没有吗？”梅林不管亚瑟有没有听到，继续问道。  
“我昨天说了‘我们需要再聊些细节’。”亚瑟的眼睛仍然盯着窗外。  
梅林叹了口气说，“你们有钱人说话真是惜字如金...送完莫德雷德，我要回去拿下行李。”  
“珀西可以送你。”亚瑟微微转过头来。  
“不需要，我自己可以打车过来。”  
“珀西送你。”亚瑟又重复了一遍。  
“...好吧。怕我吓跑了就不回来了是吗？”梅林顿了一顿说，“我算是知道另外那6个都是怎么走的了。”  
“如果你害怕，现在就可以下车。”亚瑟不耐烦地说。  
“我有说我害怕了吗？我只是觉得去你们家之前，我得把我的人权先扔到马路上。”  
亚瑟并不回答，他知道梅林说的是实话，但他也对父亲的种种行为无可奈何。今天自己这样顶撞，已经是极限了，如果乌瑟能根据梅林的身份证查出一点点不妥，那他今天所说的每一句话都将作为反面案例在今后的日子里被乌瑟在驳回他的意见或建议时频繁使用。

 

在送莫德雷德走进校门前，梅林再次搭住了他的肩膀，“嘿，需要拥抱一下吗？”  
“爸爸说这是姑娘家做的事。”  
“那你想抱吗？”  
莫德雷德点点头，梅林笑着抱住了他，又再次把他校服肩章上的耳麦黏了下来。  
“下午见，蝙蝠侠！”  
“你怎么知道我喜欢蝙蝠侠？”  
“你的书包上挂着他的战车模型。”  
“下午见。”莫德雷德微笑着走了。  
亚瑟在车上看着他们俩，当梅林走向车子时，他把目光移向了别处。  
“看来这次请对了人。”珀西转回头对亚瑟说。

梅林在打开车门前将耳麦踩在了脚底下。  
“欧，见鬼！”一阵刺耳的噪音让兰斯和伊利安同时拔下了监听器。  
“他是对的，乌瑟那老家伙说不定还会搞抽查。”伊利安说。  
“是，不过接下来就得全靠他自己了，”兰斯说道，“我们回他的小旅馆，把该准备的东西都准备好。”

一个小时后，珀西先将亚瑟送到了办公室楼下，又在梅林的指引下将他送到了一家普通的旅馆门口。  
“等我一下。我收拾下行李，再结个账。”  
梅林在关上车门前对珀西说道。  
“需要帮忙的话尽管说。”珀西此时看起来比那天拔枪的时候和善多了。  
“好的。谢谢。”

两分钟后，梅林打开了这间戴格尔帮他租用的一天都没住过的房间，他一进门就朝着厕所喊了一声，“出来吧，就我一个人。”  
兰斯走了出来，他手里拿着一个黑色小包，毫不含糊地直切主题，“里面有三个微型监控摄像头，可以单独用，也可以吸附在其他东西上。一个必须放乌瑟书房，一个放亚瑟书房，还有一个你看着办。我们会24小时轮流监控，你只需要找准时机放好东西就行。”  
梅林接过小包，塞进早已准备好的一个大包里。  
“这副眼镜你随身带着，遇到有价值的东西扶一下右面的镜框就可以立刻拍照，照片会实时传递。记住你的任务，就是要找到乌瑟放竞标书的地方，因为那里面有他的最终竞标价。如果找到了，就不要再久留，找个理由辞职，成为第7个落跑的家庭教师，这再正常不过了，反正乌瑟本来就不希望你待在那儿。”

梅林戴上眼镜，对着兰斯扶了扶镜框——只有他自己能感觉到镜框的细微变化。  
“东西不错。好了，我可以走了吗？”梅林笑道。  
“记得小心点。”  
“我会的。”梅林抱了抱兰斯，走出门去。


	6. Chapter 6

对于兰斯所说的“找准时机放东西”这件事，梅林完成的并不容易，差点还被现场逮着，如果不是因为正好有个带着同样目的的冒失鬼主动送上门，那他现在的下场有可能就会和地下室里的这个冒失鬼一样了。  
   
一开始，他为如何才能潜入乌瑟的书房足足发了两天的愁。  
进出书房的大门需要密码或默认的指纹，乌瑟和亚瑟既有密码也有指纹，而阿古温则只有密码。乌瑟有时也会让书房门洞大开，但那是因为他要接待客人或者自己办公；而亚瑟除非是因为乌瑟叫他进去谈话或者共同接待来客，否则他绝不会踏足那里半步——梅林猜想多半是因为在那间屋子里发生的事或者谈过的话都没给他留下什么好印象；至于阿古温，这个老奸巨猾的管家几乎和他的主人一样，从来不主动和梅林打招呼，而当他发现梅林在周围，自己又需要按密码进书房时，他几乎会用整个上半身都挡住那个按密码的手指头。

因此梅林决定第一个微型摄像头就放在楼梯墙面一幅抽象得令人费解的世界名作的相框上方。那个角度应该正好能拍到阿古温按下的密码——如果梅林不在场，他不会每一次都把上半身压在自己的手指上。

然后是按照事先说好的，每隔两天他需向兰斯汇报一次进展，但为防监听，他们都不再用手机联络，而是改在某个联络点见面。这又有点难度，因为当第一天他给莫德雷德复习完了功课，讲完了睡前故事，脱掉了亚瑟不知从哪儿弄来的相当符合他体型的“潘德拉贡标配制服”——一套黑色西装，换上了自己的休闲服及球鞋，下楼出门时，一路上就有三个人问了他同一个问题。  
首先是亚瑟，他在自己书房的办公桌前端着一杯酒，正好看到了要出门的梅林，“这么晚了去哪儿？”  
“才9点，合同上没说我不能利用自己下班后的时间。”  
“我没说你不能出去。”  
梅林点点头，“我去跑步。”  
亚瑟欲言又止，但终究没再说什么。

第二个和第三个问他的分别是在大厅遇到的阿古温以及在门口正准备上楼找亚瑟的高汶。  
对于阿古温难得的关注，梅林的回答是，“我有夜跑的习惯。”  
而对于高汶，他记得开会时分析过这个人——他是亚瑟公司的副总裁兼死党，并且帮助亚瑟处理一些“不能公之于众的账务”，在公司里，他除了不能代替亚瑟签名以外，几乎可以代替他做任何事情，亚瑟对他的信任就像可以把莫德雷德单独交给珀西一样，他们完全就是他的左臂右膀。但此时，梅林必须装作不认识。  
在一番互相打量和表面寒暄实则探底之后，高汶说道，“真人看起来比你的证件照更瘦。”  
“这么说，你也见过我的档案了？”  
“潘德拉贡家的优良传统。你应该已经知道之前有6个家庭教师被吓走的事了吧。”  
“不，我不知道他们是被吓走的。”  
高汶的笑容并不友好，甚至有点不屑，“呵，小心点，梅林纳斯，吓走了不一定是坏事。你对潘德拉贡家的了解太少了。”  
“谢谢提醒。”梅林只是认真地点头。

当梅林跑出200米左右时，他已经察觉出了紧跟身后的小尾巴——速度够快的啊，这当然不是阿古温就是亚瑟派来的了。对于这种业余的“小尾巴”，在以往的行动中，梅林不出500米就能甩掉他，但今天他要让这个人明白，自己就是单纯的跑步。只不过，这十公里可不会就这么轻轻松松地让他跟上，要不是腿伤刚恢复，梅林的耐力可以更久。

果然，第二天就已经没人跟在他身后了，梅林估计昨天那个已经跑残了。于是，他戴上兜帽抄了近路跑到了肯辛顿花园的联络点。  
“怎么样？拿到密码了吗？”梅林习惯性的向四周张望着问兰斯。  
“拿到了，105809，重组一下就是莫德雷德的生日。”兰斯说。  
“真没创意。那我回去了。他们盯得很紧。过两天见。”  
“还有，盖伊斯给了个新任务，他让你留意下这几天和乌瑟见面的都是些什么人，最好都能拍下来...不，别问我为什么，反正都是客户要求的。”  
“好吧，我只管完成任务，拿我的钱。”  
“没错，小伙子。祝你好运。”

 

择日不如撞日，何况阿古温说不定会经常拿着探测仪来他的房间偷偷查一下，因此梅林决定当晚就将摄像头“脱手”。  
于是，在回到自己房间后，他快速地洗了个澡，换上了另一套黑色紧身休闲衣，看了眼手表，现在是晚上11点，还不是时候，可以先养个神。他走到房间的角落里，沿着墙壁慢慢地坐了下去。  
出于多年的“职业习惯”，他从不享受自己房间里的这张柔软舒适的大床。墙角是最安全的地方——即在窗台下方，又在写字台旁边，在无法带枪的情况下，只有这样才能安心的合眼休息一会儿。  
午夜2点，窗外一只野猫的嘶叫声惊醒了梅林。他从双膝之间猛地抬起头，黑暗的房间里只听得到手表上秒针的滴答声。是时候了。  
他站起身来，用黑色的头套蒙住脸，只露出了两粒眼睛，接着戴上橡皮手套和兰斯给的“可拍照眼镜”，从口袋里摸出了那个微型摄像头撰在手心，最后从背包里拿出一个小手电筒。在出门之前，他转了转僵硬的脖子，伸展了一下胳膊，心里祈祷着一切顺利，然后蹑手蹑脚地打开了门。  
他当然不会察觉到，就在这所独栋别墅对面的联排别墅里，有一台夜视军用望远镜正将他的一举一动全部纳入眼底。

亚瑟的房门紧闭，看来早已入睡，整栋大房子此时静得能听见针落地面的声音。梅林在走下木质楼梯时，左一脚右一脚地避开那些在白天早已熟记于心的会发出吱嘎声的木板。  
站在书房门口，他侧身贴着门听了听，随后在密码器上按下了6位密码，门发出了咔哒一声解锁的声音。他走了进去，又悄无声息地关上门。他用手电照了照书房的长宽及概貌，决定在右上方中央空调的出风口按上这个摄像头。他搬动了一张椅子，踏在椅子上正好能够到出风口的位置。一切都很顺利。可是似乎还有什么不完美的地方。  
是中央空调的背风处，那里是壁炉和一些装饰古董——摄像头拍不到的死角。  
梅林想了想，决定出去把世界名作画框上的那个摄像头也拿进来按在背风处。

就在此时，门外响起了一阵异常的躁动。混乱的脚步声夹杂着叱骂，其中一个男人开口骂道，“去死吧！”接着是他重重摔倒在地的声音。  
有人在密码器上按下了指纹，那个“咔哒”的声音又响了起来，门被打开了。  
乌瑟进门后，顺手按下了吊灯的开关，却在走向办公桌的中途停下了脚步，他看到了那张不在原来位置上的椅子。

 

乌瑟扫视了一圈房间，回头叫住了阿古温，他的管家此时正往一个被两个喽啰左右押着的男人嘴里塞领带，“阿古温，你等会儿给我问仔细点，可能他来过书房。”  
“是，先生。”  
乌瑟径直走向写字台，他打开电脑，插入一个U盘，将一个文件拷到了盘里，然后他关掉电脑，把U盘塞入了自己的裤子口袋。  
在走出门之前，他又向整个书房环视了一圈，未见其他异常后便关灯关门离开了。  
梅林这才从壁炉侧龛的背光处出来。  
得加快速度了。梅林没有再去动那张椅子，他将耳朵贴在门上听了听外面的动静，然后轻轻的打开了门，大厅里的灯亮着，地上有点点血迹，并且一直延伸到了那道窄小的电梯门口，电梯上方的显示屏显示楼层停在B2。他环顾一周确认无人后，迅速取得了另一个画框上的微型摄像头，接着又回到书房前按下了刚才那6位密码。  
“滴滴”——密码器的红色显示灯闪了两下，门没有开。梅林不用按第二遍都能猜到，乌瑟那老狐狸刚才已经改过密码了。  
这时，电梯突然开始运行，梅林如夜猫般灵巧地闪进楼梯下方的阴暗处。

阿古温甩着手走了出来，他的指关节处也有斑斑血迹，看来是刚刚动了拳头。梅林调整了一下站姿，以一个别扭的角度看着阿古温按下了新密码，但他没有看清最后一位数。阿古温没有关门，他把门开到了底，他只是进去拿了那块金属探测仪出来，然后带了一下门便走向了电梯。  
梅林盯着关上的电梯，迅速冲向书房，在厚重的实木门合上的一刹那，他的手掌握住了门边，他舒了口气，探身进去，很快便将另一个摄像头搞定了，他擦掉了椅子上浅浅的鞋印又将椅子放回到刚才的那个角度。  
他并没有立刻离开书房，而是叼着手电在乌瑟的办公桌上翻阅着自己想要找的东西——只有一个文件夹里夹着几张看上去有价值的资料，那是一些人名、照片和详细档案，其中包括刚果（金）水利能源部部长、加拿大兰万灵国际集团董事长、德国豪赫蒂夫建筑工程集团董事长、中国三峡工程集团董事长等和此次竞标相关的关键人物。梅林一一拍下了照片。  
虽然知道乌瑟的电脑一定会设密码，但他还是尝试着用莫德雷德的生日、书房密码等等试着输入了几次——密码都不正确。  
“叮”——电梯到站的提示音又响了起来，梅林赶紧关掉手电和电脑躲到了门后，就在乌瑟开门进来朝办公桌走去，门自动关上之前，他盯着乌瑟的背影用一个轻巧的侧身闪出了书房。  
是时候去探一探地下室的那个倒霉鬼了。

 

梅林的房间在2楼，平时走个楼梯很方便，因此这个狭小的电梯他从未用过，只是经常看到乌瑟和阿古温进进出出——乌瑟的房间在3楼，阿古温的就在B1。  
梅林走进电梯，按了下B2的按钮，发现B2的指示灯不亮，他又按了一下，然后看到了B2 下方的刷卡槽。看来B2层不是随便谁都能去的。  
梅林按了B1，为防万一，他用四肢撑住两面墙贴到了顶部。电梯门一开，门外没人，他飞身下来，贴着墙面朝通往下层的楼梯走去，B2传来阵阵惨叫，以及拳头在肉身上发出的砰砰撞击声，走到楼梯的转角，他听到了亚瑟的声音。

“够了，父亲，这样下去他会死的。你难道不介意背上杀人的罪名吗？”亚瑟的声音里有些愤怒。  
乌瑟似乎迟疑了一下，“阿古温，今晚就这样，明天继续审。”他并不打算正面回答亚瑟的问题。  
接着是有人推门而出。  
梅林闪入转角的暗面，他看到亚瑟在睡衣外批了一件大衣，蓬乱的头发下一双无奈而充满怒气的眼睛。  
亚瑟进了电梯后，乌瑟和阿古温也分别出来，并用钥匙锁上了那个审讯室的门。

审讯室的门锁是很老式的那种，梅林在B1层的杂货室里找了一根极细的铁丝及一张锡纸，只10秒就打开了门。  
房间中央的凳子上被绑着一个满脸血污的男人，他的嘴角仍在滴着黏稠的鲜血，他试图睁开肿得已经看不出的眼睛看向梅林。梅林慢慢走近他，用带着手套的手在那人脸上撸了两把，接着又扶了两下眼镜。  
“你是谁？”这个男人居然还有力气问他。  
梅林退后到了安全距离，压低声音说道，“你替我问了我刚想问的问题。”  
“看来你不是潘德拉贡家的人。”  
“不是。”  
那人垂下头，不再吭声。

梅林蹲下身，看着他，“但是，也许我可以成为救你出去的人。”  
那人微微抬了下眼皮。  
“只要你告诉我是谁派你来的？”  
“哼!”那人发出嘲讽的鼻音。  
“我明白了，”梅林起身站到此人的侧面说，“你不是受雇于中国人就是加拿大人。”  
那人绑在身后的右拳撰得更紧了些。  
“加拿大人？”梅林继续试探。  
“别猜了，”那人用微弱的声音回答，他的每一个字颤抖地都似乎在滴血，“你以为只有你和我在卖命吗？都是棋子而已...”他痛苦地咳了两下，却竟然笑了起来，“像我们这样的人...注定不会有好下场的。”  
“是吗?那我们走着瞧吧，如果你还能活着出去的话。”梅林不再多说什么，他扫视了一圈审讯室，决定明天再来做“二审”。


	7. Chapter 7

梅林第二天送莫德雷德上学时，就看到了昨晚在乌瑟档案夹里看到的那个人——刚果（金）水利能源部部长伊诺瓦。  
他带着一个随从和一个保镖，来得那么早，当然是为了避人耳目。而他的肢体动作也表明了他和乌瑟之间并无太多交情。乌瑟面无表情地把伊诺瓦引进了自己的书房。

“兰斯，你那儿能听到声音吗？”监控室里，戴格尔调响了声控。  
“只有杂音。”兰斯不解地摘下耳机，“怎么会这样？”  
“不是摄像头的问题，否则连画面都接收不到。”戴格尔说，“应该是书房里有声音干扰器。该死的，小看这老狐狸了。”

画面中乌瑟和伊诺瓦就像在演着一场旧时的默片，乌瑟在他的沙发上张开双臂，翘着二郎腿，此刻的他很笃定，显然，他对这些政客的非正常需求了如指掌。而伊诺瓦也是有备而来，他昂着头，斜睨着双眼似乎在开着什么条件，黝黑的皮肤标志着他的非洲血统，他用在大背头上的摩斯就像不小心打翻在了脸上，整个脸部随着咬肌和口轮匝肌的运动显得油光呈亮。  
接着是乌瑟向阿古温使了个眼色，阿古温从身后搬出一个早已准备好的箱子放到茶几上。乌瑟打开箱子，监视器旁的兰斯和戴格尔同时惊呼起来，“哇欧！”  
伊诺瓦只看了一眼，便命随从接过箱子，接着站起身来，似要告别。

“这一箱至少50万英镑。”兰斯说道。  
“这里所有录到的视频都要传给客户？”戴格尔问。  
如果传给雇佣他们的客户，无论中国人还是加拿大人，无论是明的威胁还是暗的利用，乌瑟和那个官员都完了。兰斯沉默了一会儿，回答道，“盖伊斯没说，先存盘留着吧。”

当晚，当梅林想要再次潜入审讯室时却发现门口多了两个看守的喽啰——也许是那人说了什么让乌瑟起疑的话，又或者乌瑟突然认为这事需要更谨慎些。此时是午夜1点，硬闯定会得不偿失，打草惊蛇，不如另作打算，跟兰斯交换信息后再从长计议了。

 

隔天的联络点，兰斯告诉梅林，他拍下的照片已经发给盖伊斯，盖伊斯也和客户确认过了，此人确为客户所派的另一个人，他们只是想试探下乌瑟，做两手准备，一旦梅林被识破，那么会有更硬的手段补上——替补还不止地下室的那一个。  
“可是，如果你们拍到了伊诺瓦拿了他的钱，还不够告发他的吗？”梅林困惑地问。  
“如果我们的客户只是要乌瑟拿不下这个项目，再加坐几年牢，那就不会处心积虑地用这么多手段了，”兰斯若有所思地说，“何况，我们拍下的东西没有音频，老狐狸放了干扰器，而画面中伊诺瓦也只是单向的收了钱，这可以说成是他们之间的私人债务问题。”  
“梅林，这些都不是我今晚要说的重点。”兰斯停顿了一下，摊开手心，手心里是一瓶透明液体和一个针管的组装袋，梅林一看就明白了那是什么，他皱起了眉头。  
“他们要你今晚就干掉地下室的那一个。”兰斯说。  
“他已经奄奄一息了。”  
“以防他在濒临死亡前的背叛。据盖伊斯说他好像是头独狼。这种人没有立场。”  
“哈，兰斯，你要和我谈立场？像我们这样的人？”梅林突然想起了那人说的“都是棋子而已...”  
“好吧。这只是第一个任务。另一个，我们不能把鸡蛋放在同一个篮子里，盖伊斯叫你快点把摄像头放到亚瑟的书房，也许他有竞标书的备份。”  
“好，我会的。我需要一个拷贝器，如果有机会，我可以随时拷贝乌瑟、亚瑟的电脑或U盘里的资料。”  
“下次见面我就给你。”  
“嗯，那个审讯室，他们派了守卫在门口，我需要你帮我调虎离山。”

 

梅林和兰斯商量了细节后，一前一后抄了近路加速跑回了潘德拉贡府邸，梅林避开了正门，从后花园的窗户爬入了自己的房间，换好了夜行衣，又检查了那瓶药水和针管，便开始等待着时机。  
午夜1点，已是夜深人静，梅林来到B1楼，当后花园里的枪声、警报声、叫喊声突然响成一片时，审讯室外的两个喽啰迅速坐电梯上1楼去了——那是兰斯让他赶紧行动的信号。  
杀死“独狼”并未花太多功夫，一来，他根本就没有任何还击的能力，二来，当他最后挣扎着抬起头看到那支针管时，以极其微弱的声音对梅林说道，“谢谢你...我解脱了。”

两个喽啰再次回来时，身后还跟着乌瑟、亚瑟和阿古温。  
阿古温打开门，看到凳子上的人耷拉着脑袋，便立刻走上前，搭了一下他脖子上的脉搏，很快，他便朝乌瑟摇了摇头。亚瑟立刻震惊地看着乌瑟。  
“怎么死的？”乌瑟边说边扫视着房间里的各种器具。  
“也许没能撑下来。他滴水未进，又挨了这么多下。”阿古温小心翼翼地回应老板。  
“他们这种人没那么容易死。”乌瑟断论。  
突然，乌瑟像是想起了什么，吩咐亚瑟，“去看看你的家庭教师在不在他自己的房间。”  
“父亲，现在我们家里绑着一个死人，你却还有心情猜疑这个猜疑那个。”  
“除非你能百分百担保他。”乌瑟冷峻的眼神同样不吝于赐给他自己的儿子。  
亚瑟缓缓地摇着头冷冷说道，“记得把尸体处理好，父亲。”说完，便上楼去了。

当亚瑟花了一分钟才把梅林的门敲开时，他差点在心里感谢他的父亲给了他这个机会。  
“什么事？潘德拉贡先生。”梅林睡眼朦胧地赤裸着上身，穿着一条运动短裤，顶着一头乱发打开门来。  
亚瑟愣了一下，先是替他开了灯，朝他的床上望去——乱糟糟的被褥，枕头旁放着一个能遮住整个耳朵的耳机。  
“你没听到什么奇怪的声音吗？”亚瑟重新把目光转向梅林。  
“什么声音？”梅林打了个哈欠说，“我今晚想听点音乐，听着听着就睡着了，不过刚发现耳机没电了，否则我猜你敲门敲到明早我都不会起来。”  
“...那没事了，抱歉，刚才有小偷闯入本府，已经移交警方了，我来看下你是不是还好。”亚瑟说着情不自禁地又看向梅林精瘦却颇为结实的胸膛。  
“欧！真的？那莫德雷德呢？他没事吧。”梅林打起精神来。  
“...呃...”亚瑟差点忘了自己儿子，“我已经看过他了。他没事。”  
“那就好。”梅林双手交叉抚着自己胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩说，“那...我能回去睡觉了吗?”  
“...当然...当然...”  
当房间的门关上后，梅林和亚瑟分别对着这扇门呆呆地站立了一会儿。  
亚瑟首先离开了，他需要去关心下他的儿子。  
莫德雷德睡得很好，这很奇怪，过去的一年中，他经常做噩梦，深更半夜尖叫着惊醒已经不是一次两次了。但自从梅林纳斯来了以后，他似乎每晚都睡得很沉，就像被这个家庭教师施了一种叫做“沉睡咒”的魔法，亚瑟从心底里感谢这个新来的家庭教师——就算他是个巫师，至少也是个白巫师吧。


	8. Chapter 8

如普通手机大小的拷贝器每天都被梅林想尽办法带在身边，但乌瑟的U盘却并不是每天都带在身上，更何况，他根本不想和梅林有任何交流，甚至唯恐避之不及。如此情况下，要复制U盘或电脑里的竞标书一时之间也完成不了，梅林干脆把精力转到了亚瑟身上，就如兰斯所说，鸡蛋不能全放一个篮子里。  
这期间，梅林和莫德雷德之间的感情可以用突飞猛进来形容，有时甚至能感受到他父亲投来嫉妒的目光，莫德雷德毕竟是个孩子，喜怒哀乐都在脸上写着，可是亚瑟的心思就必须靠察言观色了。  
可以确定的是，只要莫德雷德高兴，亚瑟一般心情都不会差，哪怕是上了一天操蛋的班，回来之后，他雷打不动的第一件事就一定是来莫德雷德的房间看看他。通常梅林都会给房间门留一道缝，而他自己则装作不知道的样子，在亚瑟凑着门缝观察两人相处状态时努力让亚瑟放心甚至开心。而亚瑟有时候会进门聊两句，有时，则会悄悄地离开。  
有一天，莫德雷德做完数学作业的时候，亚瑟回来了，他又故技重施，不发出一点声响地靠近了梅林为他留的门缝。

“我们有个课外阅读，每个人要选一首诗，后天在课上分享。我没有什么诗歌集，怎么分享？”莫德雷德收拾着已经做完的数学，又拿出了历史作业。  
“哦，也许你爸爸的书房里有？”  
“他不准我进他的书房。”  
“为什么？”梅林的余光飘到了门口的影子上，“欧...我明白了，他一定是藏了不少‘禁书’！”  
亚瑟咬着内脸颊朝着天花板翻了个白眼。  
“什么是禁书？”  
“嗯...就是七、八年以后你才能看的书。你跟他说学校要朗读诗歌，他会给你找一本的。”  
“才不会，他说过他的书房里只有金融和管理，不如你帮我去买一本吧，只要你觉得适合我的诗集。”

亚瑟记起了自己有一次在书房借酒消愁却愁上加愁的时候，莫德雷德突然闯了进来，他不记得自己当时说了什么，莫德雷德找他又是为了什么，总之亚瑟借着酒劲把他呵斥了出去，并从此不许他再进书房。现在倒好，一个外人反而比亲爹更能获得他的信赖了，想到这里，他的心里一时充满了愧疚，以后不管工作上遇到怎样的麻烦，再大的火也不能冲着孩子发了。  
“不如这样，你爸爸晚上一般都会在书房待一会儿，到时候我去找他，我会跟他说明情况的，如果他有，就再好不过了；如果没有，我明天送你上学后去买。”  
“好的。谢谢你，梅林。”

 

晚上趁着莫德雷德没有要求他讲故事而是看自己喜欢的真人秀节目时（鉴于乌瑟严格的家规，梅林吃饭和管家、佣人一样，都是和主人们错开时间吃，而他通常都会避开和阿古温同桌的机会，这导致于有时候他刚吃完饭就会被莫德雷德缠着讲睡前故事了），梅林来到亚瑟书房门口，整理了下情绪，敲了三下门。  
没有回应。可是门缝里却透出了书房里的柔光——门开着。  
梅林用食指用力点了一下门，门开得更大了一点。  
“潘德拉贡先生？”房间里没人。  
梅林大着胆子走了进去。亚瑟的书房比乌瑟的那间要小一半，布置得也没有乌瑟的豪华，办公桌被三面古朴典雅的书柜包围，靠窗的位置是一张宽大的沙发，沙发几上有一个造型像天鹅脖子的醒酒壶，里面的酒是满的。  
这里应该是属于亚瑟自己的世界——梅林猜想——是他可以暂时逃避工作与父亲、责任与痛苦的私享天地。

书柜里的书摆放的非常整齐，而且有规律可循。并不如莫德雷德所说，这里都是金融和管理类书籍的天下，也并不如梅林的玩笑话所说，这里收藏着从古至今，不为人知的“禁书”——呵，也不完全是——梅林看到了一本在英国被禁200多年直到1961年才解禁的《亚里士多德性爱大全》，按照亚瑟的身份以及从印刷本的新旧程度来看，这本也许他是从拍卖行里花了大价钱拍得的。看来亚瑟.潘德拉贡对书的品味也很特殊啊。

梅林暗笑着，慢慢移动脚步，在亚瑟标志的“人文社科类”的那一面书柜里，欣喜地发现了一本他觉得也许可以用来给莫德雷德做朗读分享用的诗集。那是美籍黎巴嫩作家纪.哈.纪伯伦的代表作：散文诗集《先知》。  
他小心地取下书籍，又朝四周环顾了一圈——亚瑟办公桌上的一个折叠相框引起了他的注意。  
折叠相框里左面的照片是亚瑟和莫德雷德的合影，而右面的照片里是一个乌发碧眼十分明丽的年轻女子。虽然之前开会时戴格尔并未展示米希安的照片——毕竟她已经死了一年多了，但是梅林猜测这个女子并不是米希安的遗照，作为莫德雷德的母亲，她就算有照片也应该是和亚瑟和儿子在一起的一家三口照。那么，这个漂亮的女人...  
“是我姐姐莫嘉娜！”亚瑟斜倚在门口，双手插在裤兜里平静地说。

 

“老天，”梅林滑掉了相框，他在膝盖和手上分别颠了一下才接住，在背对亚瑟放好相框的那一刻，他将第三个微型摄像头嵌入了折叠处的缝隙里，他转过身红着脸说，“你吓了我一大跳。”  
“这么说，该抱歉的人是我？”亚瑟挑挑眉，走进来。  
梅林张了张嘴，随后拿出胳肢窝下夹着的诗集说，“我来替莫德雷德找本诗集，他课上要朗读...呃，真的很抱歉，我未经你同意...不过，我看门开着，然后又看到这么多书，你知道，我一看到书就挪不动脚步了。”  
亚瑟点点头，看了眼书，“《先知》？你确定？”  
“别小看现在的孩子，何况他比一般的小孩要成熟些，因为...你知道...他只在我面前谈起过一次关于他的母亲...”梅林清了清喉咙，努力让话题听起来不那么沉重，“呃...我以为照片上的人就是她...”  
亚瑟摇摇头，走向那个醒酒壶，他倒了小半杯酒，举向梅林，“要来一点吗？”  
“欧，我倒是想，可是，等会儿我要给莫德雷德读读这本诗集...”梅林扬了扬手中的书。  
亚瑟理解地点点头，抿了一口手中的酒，然后坐进那个真皮大沙发说，“我姐姐也就是莫嘉娜，六年前和我父亲断绝了父女关系，从那以后她不再姓潘德拉贡——就因为我父亲某些愚蠢而固执的想法。”他说的就好像这事并不是发生在他自己的家里。  
他又垂下眼帘，晃了晃了手中的酒，“她去了我父亲找不到的地方，不过，他也许从来都没想过要去找她...”他吐出一口气，忽然抬头直视着梅林问道，“你讨厌这个地方吗？这个家？这里的人？”

 

亚瑟的眼里透露着疲惫、无奈、自嘲、一线希冀和也许只有梅林才看得出的一点脆弱。梅林想要告诉他，他是这个家里唯一一个让他“不讨厌”...甚至...比“不讨厌”的程度深得多的成年人；毫无疑问，他也是唯一一个他不想、不敢、不可能伤害的成年人，关于这一点，梅林在亚瑟一周前用火辣辣的目光盯着他赤裸的上身的时候就已经确定了。然而，讽刺的是，五分钟之前，他自己却还在距离亚瑟五米远的地方快速思考着摄像头的安装位置，可以说，他现在所做的每一件事都正在对亚瑟造成间接的伤害。  
梅林不禁为自己可以在脑子里“精准地”区分开公事与私人感情而感到好笑——这难道是一个正常人的情感控制方式吗？  
他故作轻松地笑道，“如果你是指你的父亲的话，那么，多有冒犯，我的回答不会出乎你的意料的。”  
亚瑟放下手中的酒，继续盯着梅林，“如果，我指的是所有人，包括我呢？实际上，你应该明白，我就是想问，你讨厌我吗？”亚瑟艰难地维持住自己直视的目光，这让他的脸看起来有些僵硬，“一个不称职的父亲，一个不得力的儿子，一个...”  
“不，”梅林打断他，“你爱莫德雷德，你也爱你的父亲，虽然我不知道他还有多少值得你爱；据我观察，你还是个好主雇，”梅林笑了起来，“我是说，你对我很慷慨，对珀西很关心，对海伦很尊重，对高汶...”  
“够了！”亚瑟低声喝道，“我没有...没有你说的那么好...”他从鼻子里轻轻哼了一声，重新端起酒杯，“你根本不了解我，不了解潘德拉贡这个姓氏。”他一口干掉了酒杯里的酒，在拿起醒酒壶继续倒酒前，他没有再看梅林一眼，只是又恢复了以往冰冷的语调，“去给莫德雷德读书，把门开着读。”  
梅林愣了2秒钟，嗫嚅着，然后走向门口。  
“以后叫我亚瑟，我不想再听到‘潘德拉贡先生’。”亚瑟在他身后命令道。  
梅林转过头，看着亚瑟又一口干尽了酒杯里的酒说，“好的，亚瑟。”

 

梅林在莫德雷德身边只开了一盏台灯，开着门，莫德雷德不明所以地问他，“你不关门吗？”  
“呃...这样的话，你爸爸等会儿上楼的时候说不定会听到这首诗，他一定猜不到你选了这本诗集。今天时间不早了，我给你先读一段，明天你仔细看过后再自己读给他听，他会很高兴的。”

于是，梅林翻到自己最喜欢的那一章节，他想象着斜对面书房里的亚瑟仰躺在沙发上，闭着眼睛，胸口捧着一杯酒，静静聆听的样子。

“...艾尔梅特拉向他致贺，说道，  
上帝的先知...请你在离去之前对我们谈谈，为我们言说真理。  
他回答道：奥法利斯城的民众啊，除了此刻激荡于你们灵魂中的事物外，我还能说些什么呢！  
于是艾尔梅特拉说，请给我们谈谈爱吧。  
他抬头望着众人，人群一片寂静。他用洪亮的声音说道：  
当爱挥手召唤你们时，跟随着他，  
尽管他的道路艰难而险峻。  
当他展翼拥抱你们时，依顺着他，  
尽管他羽翼中的利刃会伤害你们。  
当他对你们说话时，要相信他，  
尽管他的声音会击碎你的梦，像狂风尽扫园中的花。  
...  
他会攀至你们的高处，轻抚你们在阳光下颤动的最柔嫩的枝条，  
他也会降至你们的根柢，动摇你们紧紧依附着大地的根须。  
...  
但是如果你们出于畏惧只去寻求爱的和美与爱的欢乐，  
那你们最好掩起自己的赤裸，离开爱的打谷场，  
踏入那没有季节的世界，在那里，你会开怀，但不是尽情欢笑；你会哭泣，但不是尽抛泪水。  
爱除了自身别无所予，除了自身别无所取。  
爱不占有，也不被占有；  
因为爱有了自己就足够了。  
...”  
当梅林读完的时候，莫德雷德过了好一会儿才开口说，“如果我爸爸听到就好了，这首散文诗美极了。”  
“会的，他会听到的，说不定他正在悄悄地听着呢。”梅林合上书，给莫德雷德掖了掖被角，“不早了，睡吧。晚安，莫德雷德。”  
“晚安。”莫德雷德躺了下去，就在梅林关灯准备走出房间时，他侧身对着梅林的背影说道，“我喜欢你，梅林。”  
“...我也是。”梅林借着走廊上的灯光微笑着看了他一眼，关上了门。在回自己房间之前，他看到亚瑟书房的门也被轻轻地关上了。


	9. Chapter 9

第二天一早，梅林算好了时间下楼吃早餐，却在楼梯口遇到了上楼的莫德雷德。  
“嘿，小家伙，你起那么早？”梅林张开双臂迎接莫德雷德的早安拥抱。  
“我有好消息要告诉你。”莫德雷德开心地笑着，不得不说，自从梅林来了以后，他的笑容就越来越频繁了。  
“这么早就有好消息？我猜猜，”梅林转转眼珠故作思考，然后说，“你读了那首散文诗给你爸爸听了？”  
“猜对一半！”  
“嗯...那...还有一半就劳驾你告诉我吧。”梅林和莫德雷德一起走下楼，看来小男孩是特地上楼来找他的。  
“爸爸说周六会带我去他常去的拳击馆了！以前我让他带我去，他从来都没答应过！你知道吗，珀西叔叔总说我爸爸，他说你都快把莫德雷德养成个女孩了。”  
“哈哈哈...”梅林大笑起来，正好对上了餐厅里正打算坐下的亚瑟的目光，他笑着俯下身轻轻地对莫德雷德说道，“看来诗歌起效用了，他让你爸爸觉得你懂事了，可以接受一些更残酷的东西。”  
“是的。我马上就要成为‘男人’了！”莫德雷德一脸认真的样子让梅林忍俊不禁，他偷偷瞄着亚瑟——他敢肯定他的脸上也同样露出了一个迄今为止他从来都没见过的笑容。  
“你和我们一起吃早餐吧。”莫德雷德继续兴奋地说着，还未等梅林开口，便回头向他的爸爸嚷嚷起来，“爸爸，为什么不邀请艾莫瑞斯先生和我们一起共进早餐？”  
老实说，梅林并没有对亚瑟的回答期待什么，毕竟这家人的家规严格得堪比法西斯集中营，他不想让亚瑟为难，所以，他打算主动回绝，给亚瑟找个台阶下。  
“我...”梅林直起身看着亚瑟刚刚开口，就被亚瑟以绝对低于零度的眼神和口吻给打断了，“只有家人才能在一起共进早餐。快进来吃，莫德雷德。”  
梅林的微笑僵在脸上，心脏就像被铁锤狠狠敲打了一下，他突然觉得自己就像那尊思考者的雕像被放在了专门表演动物杂耍的马戏团舞台中央——尴尬又傻气地等待着被搬走。  
他咬了咬嘴唇，也许现在来一点新鲜空气是最好不过的，当他转头要走时，迎面却遇上了乌瑟那秃鹰一般犀利的眼神。

 

接下来的几天，亚瑟似乎都在刻意地避开他，就连固定地贴着门缝看莫德雷德也变成了时有时无。  
据兰斯和梅林接头时说，亚瑟每晚在书房里待的时间并不多，梅林那个匆忙嵌入的摄像头只看得到半边书柜，如果亚瑟恰巧站到了这“可视”的半边，他多半都是端着一杯烈酒，而且通常都是最多三口就干完，如果再次回到镜头里，他的酒杯就又被他自己斟满了。不过，就算喝再多，他也依然能在“消失”之前端坐在写字台边打开电脑写一点也许是邮件之类的东西，而有时候，他会打两个午夜滋扰下属的宣泄电话——通常被滋扰的人就是高汶。  
他们聊的大多是一些工作上的事，亚瑟似乎一直都在询问高汶所办的某件事的进度，而最近，他开始比较多的抱怨他的父亲——几千页的竞标书他全程参与了策划、撰写和督稿，但最终的竞标价他却一无所知。他父亲不仅瞒着他修改了标书，而且还把所有的资料数据全部拷贝到随身携带的U盘里，他甚至怀疑他父亲的电脑里已经删除了所有跟竞标相关的信息。

“就这么多？”梅林问兰斯。  
“什么就这么多？”兰斯仰了仰头，“你是说他们的聊天内容？你知道我们也不是每一句话都在认真听吧。再说他又不是每时每刻都在打电话。他真的很闷，梅林，就算和他的好兄弟煲电话粥，他完整的句子也不超过十句。我真的很同情你，除了那个小男孩，你怎么能受得了这么闷的一家人...”兰斯拍了拍梅林的肩膀以示安慰。  
“我是说，他们没有...就我的问题聊起过什么吗？”梅林试探道，“你知道，那个高汶，他对我似有怀疑，一直都没给我好脸色看过。”  
兰斯眨眨眼，放在梅林肩膀上的手又用力捏了捏，“嘿，兄弟...你不会是对亚瑟.潘德拉贡有意思吧？”  
“我说的哪句话让你这么想了？”  
“我对你比你自己对自己还了解。梅林，他有个很危险的老爹，你可要想清楚啊。”  
“行了行了，不说就不说吧。我走了。”梅林作势转身。  
“好吧，”兰斯换了个口吻，看着重新转过身来的梅林说，“原话是：‘梅林纳斯就是个什么都不懂的书呆子，别为难他，高汶，看在我儿子的份上，我还指望他能在这个糟糕透顶的家里多待一阵子呢。’”


	10. Chapter 10

梅林知道，通常周末一大早，乌瑟就会带上高尔夫球具，去往市郊的一个球场打球，而亚瑟在带着莫德雷德进行完固定的亲子活动（现在把跟在他身后玩遥控汽车改成了在自家后花园游泳）后就会换上宽松的休闲服去拳击馆练拳，那是他自己入股的一家拳击馆，珀西是那儿的兼职教练。而莫德雷德就会被扔给海伦或者梅林。  
梅林打算等今天人少的时候再看看有没有机会潜入书房找找那个U盘。  
不过，他今天显然没这个机会了。  
看着窗外乌瑟的车子刚离开，他的门就被莫德雷德敲响了。

“你不是要跟你爸爸去拳击馆吗？”梅林打开门。他看到亚瑟正从楼梯口走过来。  
“是的，可是，我想邀请你一起去。”莫德雷德转头看向亚瑟，“爸爸同意了。”  
梅林有些惊讶地看着亚瑟。  
亚瑟语气平淡地说道，“我记得...你的档案里写着你练过跆拳道，没记错的话是红黑带？”  
欧!梅林早就忘了档案里还有这条，他想起来这是戴格尔在最后完工前心不在焉地征求了他的意见后给他加上的，意在让他看起来更有保护莫德雷德的能力。  
“呃...有两年没练了。”梅林皱了皱鼻子。  
亚瑟微微点头说，“我不希望带一个一看到拳头和鲜血就会吓晕的人过去。”  
梅林皱着眉，嘴角却不由自主地上翘起来，“这算是玩笑？还是我留给你的印象就是这样的？”  
“你不会晕过去的，对吧，艾莫瑞斯先生？”莫德雷德生怕他的爸爸因为梅林的“羸弱”而变卦，急着想要获得梅林的肯定答复。  
梅林咧嘴笑开了，“晕过去？别开玩笑了，莫德雷德。我可不是这么好惹的。论拳头也许我不如你爸爸，不过论脚上功夫，他不一定是我的对手。”  
亚瑟果然想要立刻就驳回面子，梅林适时地加了一句，“我是说在两年前。”  
“...别废话了，带上你的运动衣,5分钟后下楼来。”亚瑟说着便走下楼去。

 

莫德雷德一进拳击馆，便开始兴奋地摸这摸那。珀西扔给他一副白色的8盎司拳击手套说，“这个以后归你了。手套既能护住自己的手腕和拳峰，也能保护对手不被你打残，今天让你老爸示范给你看。”  
莫德雷德迫不及待地戴上手套，左一拳右一拳地比划起来。梅林看到亚瑟眼里不经意间略过的温柔——什么时候这样的眼神才会轮到自己呢？

接着珀西又扔给梅林一副黑色的12盎司手套，梅林将好接住，珀西挑衅地拍了拍自己的手套说，“想玩玩吗，书呆子？”  
梅林愣了一愣，随即不满地看向亚瑟，“我有名字，拜托你以后不要随便给我起外号。”  
亚瑟脱掉上衣，接着又不慌不忙地脱掉贴身的背心，露出一身健硕的肌肉，他不紧不慢地说，“你、就、是——书呆子！”  
梅林能听出他话里的戏谑，“你是怕我不敢上台，所以用这种拙劣的激将法？！”  
亚瑟戴好了手套，缠好了护手绷带，慢慢走近梅林，在两人之间彼此都能看见对方瞳孔里的自己时，他哼笑了一声，“你又说对了，不过下一轮才轮到你。”  
亚瑟转身翻上了拳击台，梅林才敢吐出一口气，按下狂跳的心，他知道自己不可抑制地脸红了。

拳击台上的亚瑟与乌瑟面前的那个亚瑟判若两人，仿佛这是他的另一个人生舞台。在这个拳拳相加，残酷凶狠的世界里，他刻意肆意地用尽全身的力气挥洒与宣泄，即便是汗水夹杂着血水，即便是被毫不留情地打倒在地，他也在所不惜。梅林和莫德雷德都从来没有见过这样的亚瑟，他们呆立在台旁，傻傻地看着台上那个疯狂的男人，直到亚瑟步伐灵活地躲过珀西的连续两个刺拳后，他腰肩同时发力，一记漂亮的右勾拳将珀西打倒在地。

 

“今天的你可不太一样啊。”珀西躺在地上喘着粗气说。  
亚瑟走过去伸出手使劲把这个大块头给拽了起来，他没有对他的评论做任何解释，而是用毛巾擦了把汗，用双拳扶着台上的护绳，对梅林说道，“到你了，书呆子，上来吧。”  
梅林再次用眼神对这个称呼表示了不满，珀西跳下台来对他说，“放心吧，他对你会手下留情的。”  
“我不会手下留情，”亚瑟在台上接话，“不过他被允许用腿，只要能打得倒我。”  
莫德雷德大叫道，“梅林纳斯，我支持你！加油！”他看起来比梅林要兴奋多了。  
“嘿！你这个吃里扒外的小混蛋！”亚瑟把满是汗水的毛巾扔向莫德雷德。  
莫德雷德用戴着拳套的一只手顶起了飞来的毛巾，他咯咯地冲着亚瑟笑个不停，于是，梅林再次看到了亚瑟脸上与那天早晨一样真切温情的笑容，而且，这次他笑得更加明朗开怀了。  
当亚瑟瞥到了梅林认真的凝视时，他匆忙地收回了笑容，站到了拳台一隅，重新绑起了绷带。梅林跃上了拳击台，在亚瑟的对角线角落脱掉了自己的运动外套，接着又直视着亚瑟脱掉了运动背心。他敢肯定这样已经让他分心了。

不过，梅林并没打算在拳台上赢他。相反，他相当有技巧地体现了自己灵活的肢体，同时又不让亚瑟看出他的真正实力——几乎是控制着躲三拳挨一拳的节奏。他刻意地拉开与亚瑟之间的距离，以便自己能发挥腿长的优势，比如在亚瑟犹豫的瞬间放几招简单的侧踢或下踢，当然，他又故意重心不稳地一脚都没踢中亚瑟。  
亚瑟大概是觉得自己小看了梅林，他倒退几步停了下来，垂下双拳，点了点头，“两年不练还能这么灵活，有两下子啊。那我就不客气了。”  
欧，去你的吧，如果玩近身格斗术，五招以内你就是我的胯下败将。梅林在心里不屑地念叨着，然后摇了摇头，“别找理由了，老混蛋，速战速决吧。”  
亚瑟显然对这个称呼相当不适应，他刚要张嘴反驳，梅林的腾空上踢便虎虎生风地一脚挂到了他的鼻翼前。“这只是个警告！”梅林得意地笑着收回自己的脚。

 

“酷！”莫德雷德在台下大叫，这当然是在夸梅林。珀西瞪大了眼睛看了眼莫德雷德说，“那你的艾莫瑞斯老师完蛋了！”  
果然，台上的亚瑟就像一只被激怒的狮子不顾一切地发起威来，这可是他的地盘，竟然就这样被他嘴里的“书呆子”当着儿子的面将了一军，颜面何存？！

梅林能感觉到他的右拳明显出拳速度和力量更快更狠，于是，他尽全力地避开右路的攻击，脚下的步法朝左面轻巧地打着圈圈。亚瑟看出了他脚上的移动技巧，也开始学他的样子顺着他的方向快速移动起来。  
梅林朝亚瑟使了个“学得挺快！”的眼色，乘着亚瑟一时疏忽，开始发起自己的进攻，他采取了连贯迅猛的组合击打法——右脚向后迈一步，紧接着转身侧踢，转身挂踢，在逼得亚瑟节节倒退时，最后来一个360度腾空转身侧踢，这一脚直接命中了亚瑟的左脸腮帮子。  
亚瑟闷哼一声侧身摔倒，翻滚了两下后一跃而起，他猛甩了两下头，金色的头发飞溅出小雨滴般的汗水，他擦了擦被自己牙齿咬破的嘴唇，看到了梅林眼中一闪而过的担忧。  
莫德雷德这才想起来这是自己老爸，“爸爸加油！”他挥舞着自己的小拳套。

亚瑟重新举起了拳头，这次他放低了重心，稍稍弓下了背，拳套和手臂也尽量护住了上盘和脸部，他主动绕着梅林转起圈来，眼里的坚定和执着让梅林把刚想说出口的安慰词赶紧咽下了肚。  
两人在移动的碎步中僵持了半分钟，亚瑟以一头猎豹般的速度再次主动发起进攻。他用左右滑步冲上前去，稳准狠地朝着梅林的腹部腰部打出了连环的近十下左右摆拳，梅林的步伐被打乱，上盘没有任何优势的他漏洞百出，再匆忙躲闪也还是没能避开最后一记正中腹部的摆拳。  
“嗷——”梅林捂着肚子朝后踉跄了好几步，一下子就靠到了拳台边缘，身后的护绳绑得有点紧，他重心不稳，身体又被往前弹回了一点点，就是这一点点的距离又再次让亚瑟获得了一招致胜的机会，他使出了自己最擅长的右勾拳——梅林的左脸中拳，几乎以一个扑倒的姿势轰然倒地。

 

“梅林！”第一个惊叫起来的是莫德雷德，小男孩在珀西的帮助下翻入拳台，扑通一声扑到梅林身上焦急地呼唤起来，“艾莫瑞斯先生，你没事吧？艾莫瑞斯先生？”  
梅林闭着眼睛没有反应，莫德雷德几乎带着哭腔开始控诉自己的爸爸，“爸爸！你下手也太狠了！他练的是跆拳道，又不是拳击！”  
“我——”亚瑟被自己儿子这么一说，一时也有点心慌起来，他蹲下身去，脱下拳击手套，拍打着梅林的脸，“嘿，书呆子？醒醒！快醒醒！”  
梅林在莫德雷德扑到他身上时就已经醒了，不过，他决定再躺一会儿。  
珀西也走过来，蹲下身子观察着说，“你刚才的那一拳是够狠的。”  
亚瑟这才真的慌起来，梅林能感觉到他的一只手环过了自己的脖子，把整个半身都搂在了自己怀里，“梅林纳斯？该死的...”  
“爸爸，他需要躺平，需要做心肺复苏，老师教过我们！”  
梅林差点就来了个鲤鱼打挺。还好亚瑟并没失去理智，“莫德雷德，他不是心搏骤停，他有呼吸。珀西，把你的‘神药’拿来。”  
珀西已经想到了这个，他正在身上的某个口袋里掏着什么东西，他很快掏出了一个小铁药盒，打开盖子后，一股混合着酒精、香料和某种奇特的草药的怪味散发开来，亚瑟用手指在里面黏了一些不知什么的膏状物体抹在了梅林鼻嘴之间的人中处。  
梅林猛地睁开眼，狠狠地吸了口气，然后剧烈地咳起来——这可不是装的，他被这股浓郁而刺鼻的怪味呛得简直想给珀西来上一脚。  
“感谢上帝!”其余三人异口同声道。  
“你得冲个澡缓一缓！”亚瑟又习惯性地用上了命令式的语气。

 

亚瑟选择让珀西带梅林去浴室，他则留下来继续教莫德雷德一些基础的拳击动作。  
梅林冲完澡在腰间裹了条浴巾走了出来，恰巧在更衣室的门口看到了脱得一丝不挂正在关储物箱的亚瑟，看来这次想躲也躲不掉了。  
梅林的胸膛本来就因为热水的冲刷而泛起一片潮红，现在，他的眼睛盯着亚瑟宽阔的背部线条以及两瓣翘臀，不仅全身的皮肤从头红到了脚，心跳更是快得溃不成军，他无法挪动自己的脚步更无法移开自己贪婪的目光，直到亚瑟转过头来。  
亚瑟看来不比他好多少，他的胸口开始剧烈起伏，就像整个更衣室的氧气都不够他一个人呼吸似的，他惊愕的眼神里还有更多其他说不清的内容，他呆呆地站着，任由自己正面全裸地对着眼前这个哑口无言的男人。最后，他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，总算想起来手上还有一块可以遮蔽下体的大浴巾。  
亚瑟的脸部表情又回到了那晚在书房时的僵硬，他低下头擦着梅林的肩膀走进浴室，没说一句话。梅林猜想他和自己一样，现在的脑子里混沌地就像整个宇宙刚刚经历了一次大爆炸；当他平复了呼吸，机械地打开储物箱，想要扔掉身上的浴巾时，才尴尬地发现自己的下身已经在不知不觉中支起了小帐篷。

尴尬微妙的气氛一直延续到了车里，梅林和亚瑟面对面的坐着，却连互相看一眼的勇气都拿不出来，他们不约而同地选择了将目光转向窗外无聊的风景。莫德雷德就像吃了兴奋剂，一个人叽叽呱呱地说个不停，间或地缠着他父亲或者梅林问一些没头没脑的关于防守和攻击的问题。不过，幸亏有了莫德雷德，否则这一路如果只有亚瑟和梅林，他们也许会被彼此的沉默和肃穆给憋死。  
难熬的半小时终于过去了，梅林像逃一般地率先打开车门冲了出去。而莫德雷德却在身后叫道，“艾莫瑞斯先生，你忘了你的包！”  
该死的包！我可以留在车里吗？梅林还是停下脚步回过头从莫德雷德手里拿起自己的背包说，“谢谢！瞧我这记性！也许是刚才那一拳打得我记忆力都退化了。”说完他就后悔了，他根本无意挑起任何话题，他只想立刻回到房间再洗一把冷水澡。  
他没想到亚瑟竟然接话了，“对不起，为了刚才那一拳!我应该减少一半力的...我以为你不会像个姑娘似的！”  
“什么？！”梅林惊讶地看着亚瑟的眼睛——他的眼神里分明有浓浓的嘲笑，不过是善意的亲近的，梅林瞬间就释怀了，他摇着头笑道，“亚瑟.潘德拉贡，少自以为是了，我只不过在你儿子面前不敢使出我的真本事罢了。毕竟，这是你第一次在他面前秀拳头，如果一定要有一个人倒在台上的话，那我就勉为其难地倒一回吧。”他抬了抬眉毛，轻松地背上背包。  
亚瑟咧出了半个嘴角，“莫德雷德，爸爸刚才教你的口诀还记得吗？”  
“嗯...速度快，出手狠，脚步稳...”  
未等莫德雷德背完，亚瑟已经赤手一记右直拳冲着梅林的下巴就招呼上来，梅林惊呼着弯腰侧身躲开，在亚瑟下一记出拳前，大笑着跑向大门，“你就这点招数吗？笨蛋！”  
身后传来莫德雷德开怀的大笑声。梅林相信亚瑟的脸上此刻也挂满了愉悦的笑容。

而这温馨又开心的一幕被躲在大书房窗帘后的乌瑟尽收眼底，他愤懑地将酒杯里的酒一饮而尽，又紧皱着眉头将酒杯砸到了桌子上。


	11. Chapter 11

周日的晚上，梅林给莫德雷德讲完故事让他睡下后，刚要回自己的房间，亚瑟却从书房里走出来轻声叫住了他，“嘿！”他摆了摆手，示意梅林进书房来。梅林猜测他大概一直都在等着他出来。  
梅林一进书房，亚瑟便上下打量了他一下，今天还算是周末，为了方便和莫德雷德在后花园踢球玩耍，梅林没有按规矩穿黑西装和白衬衫，亚瑟摇了摇头说，“给你3分钟，换上平时那套正装，把里面的白衬衫换成这件，再带上这根领带，我在楼下等你。”  
“啊？”梅林不知亚瑟何意，接住他扔过来的衣物，茫然地站在原地。  
“别愣着，快换！我们还有20分钟。我带你去一个地方。”  
梅林穿上尺寸正好的蓝底黑点衬衫，又系上一根宝蓝色的高档丝质领带，当他出现在大门口时，靠在车门上等他的亚瑟眼里透露出相当直白的赞赏，他换了辆宝马的SUV,打开副驾的车门示意梅林坐进去，自己则做到了驾驶座。亚瑟看起来心情不错，也许是第一次和梅林单独驾车外出，他有好一阵子都只是边开车边随着电台里Pharrell Williams欢快动感的《Happy》用手指在方向盘上打着节拍。  
梅林看了他几眼，终于忍不住再一次问，“这么晚了，我们到底去哪儿？”  
“你还怕我把你给卖了？”  
“我一介书生，非富非贵，能值多少钱？”  
“呵，可别轻易给自己下定论，你肚里有墨，脑子灵活，还会点简单的防身术...”  
“你是指跆拳道红黑带？”  
“...长得...”亚瑟用余光瞟了梅林一眼，“...也很有特色...”  
“很有特色？”  
“你的耳朵像莫德雷德小时候看的《小飞象》...”  
“不许随便侮辱我的耳朵！”  
“我是在夸你！...总之，卖到亚洲也许值几个钱，你又是黑头发。”  
“...”梅林张着嘴侧头看着亚瑟。  
亚瑟从喉咙里发出难以忍耐的笑声，“好吧，别紧张，书呆子，我们到了。进去了别说话，跟紧我，出来再跟你解释。”

 

整个事情结束后，让梅林讶异的并不是这家名为“潜行者”的半地下酒吧里干的是前店后院式的秘密勾当，也不是表面相貌堂堂的亚瑟会认识这里一批无论着装和言行都像极以前梅林卧底时的黑帮团伙，而是早已等候在酒吧对面同样一身正装打扮的高汶对于和这类人打交道的熟稔程度——如果他脱下这身西装换上一身嬉皮士的打扮，梅林会相信他就是这里的老板之一。

当然，事情一开始并不顺利。  
“为什么你要带他来？”高汶紧皱的眉头可以轻易挤死一只蚊子。  
“为什么我们要来这儿？”梅林同样好奇地问，这里看起来并不像是亚瑟这种上流社会的公子哥会来的地方。  
“他不知道我们为什么要来？”高汶现在的表情又像是亚瑟打算把自己的亲生儿子卖了一样。  
“来酒吧为什么要穿成这样？”梅林依然一脸迷糊地继续发问。  
“欧，天哪，亚瑟，你是认真的？带着这个书呆子去见‘女巫’？”  
“嘿！我讨厌人家叫我书呆子！还有，去见谁？谁是‘女巫’？”  
“我们改时间吧。”高汶的气似乎不打一处来，他拿出了手机准备拨号。  
“行了！都别吵了！”亚瑟终于有机会插了一嘴，“你,别改时间，我就是想带他见识见识，以免以后我们家发生的各种稀奇古怪的事把他吓跑；而你，有什么问题出来后再问，只需跟紧我，别说话，明白了吗？”

亚瑟整了整领带，示意高汶赶紧带路。  
“反正搞砸了也是你的钱。”高汶赌气地说道。他熟门熟路地走进酒吧，一边向一路上至少8个不同穿着风格的看守、打手用特殊的语言和手势打着招呼，一边时不时地回过头万分气恼地看两眼亚瑟，当他们穿过震耳欲聋的舞池最后来到一扇紧闭的铁门前时，他向门口的“巨人”报了自己的名号。“巨人”向他点点头，“她在等你们。”

 

“欧，盼星星盼月亮可终于把你这个大忙人给盼来了！很久不见啊，亚瑟.潘德拉贡。你还好吗？”  
梅林先是快速环顾了一圈房间陈设，这是个隔音工程做得相当成功的房间，外面嘈杂的音乐声几不可闻，房间装饰和乌瑟的书房布置得异曲同工，不同的是有非常多女人喜欢的元素在不经意间一点点地被挖掘，而关键是她身后的名画墙——挂着失窃于世界各国博物馆、城堡、画廊的多幅名画，就连在苏格兰失窃多年的达・芬奇的《圣母玛利亚与亚恩温德》都有——这类珍品若是真迹，那根本不可能放在这个地方招摇过市。不过，虽然一看就知道全部是赝品，但其品类之丰富，年代之多样，简直可以用来给一个艺术系的学生上一堂正规的品鉴课。  
接着，他打量着眼前这个被称为“女巫”的女人，她穿着一条波西米亚风的长裙，波浪般的棕色大卷发一直垂到腰际。她的脸庞清秀脱俗，透着一股豆蔻少女的清灵之气，可当她毫不掩饰自己对亚瑟的垂青而眼波流转时，却又似老练的风尘女子般恨不能立刻投怀送抱，仿佛上帝给了她一张楚楚动人的皮囊就是用来掩饰本质为女巫的神秘莫测。

“很久不见，索菲亚。我很好，谢谢你还记得我。”亚瑟不卑不亢地说。  
“自从上次画展一别，我们有3个月没见了吧，我就知道你还会再找我的，就像饥饿的猎豹永远都不会放过美味的羔羊！”她贴近亚瑟的胸膛，昂起头醉眼迷离地看着他。  
“呃...高汶你已经认识了，我来介绍下我的新助理：梅林纳斯.艾莫瑞斯。”亚瑟稍稍收起一点胸膛，一把拉过身后的梅林，把他拽到了自己的身边。梅林突然明白了自己在此出现的意义所在。  
“啊...你好。”梅林干巴巴地说。  
索菲亚连头都没转，只是用眼睛斜视了下梅林，接着，她离开亚瑟的胸膛，饶有兴致地绕着梅林转了一圈，然后突然伸出手啪的一下拍在了梅林的右臀上。  
“欧...”梅林瞪圆眼睛惊呼了一下，“惊慌失措”地看向亚瑟求助。  
亚瑟显然也没想到女巫会来这一下，他颇为不满地责怪道，“索菲亚！他可不是高汶！”  
“什么？”高汶歪着头难以置信地看着自己的好朋友，“什么叫他不是高汶？！”  
“啊哈哈哈...”索菲亚爽朗地笑起来，手掌终于离开了梅林的臀部，“放心吧，他不是我喜欢的类型，你才是。”她的手又重新抚上了亚瑟的脸，“他瘦的像根筷子！我怕硌得骨头疼。”  
亚瑟颇有些尴尬，他瞄了眼梅林的反应，想要立刻切换话题，“说说正经事吧，货呢？”

 

“什么货？”索菲亚一脸不解地问，而当亚瑟和高汶的表情开始变化时，她又突然笑出来，“欧！是的，是的！我都忘了，伦勃朗！”她眨眨眼睛，和一个心腹使了个眼色，然后转向亚瑟说，“这种货我怎么会放在这里呢，跟我进来吧，绅士们。”  
她的心腹在一幅塞尚的赝品边按下了一个按钮，名画墙就像一扇移门似的打开了。  
三人跟着她和这名配枪的心腹鱼贯而入，移门在梅林身后自动关闭。  
这个房间并不大，四面空空，只有中间一个长方形的桌子和几张复古的椅子，屋内空气很干燥，大概是为了保存一些真迹而特地调过了湿度和温度，梅林扫视了一圈，便确定了桌子后方的一个中型保险箱只是个幌子，这屋子的墙上或地上必定还有其他机关可以通向藏有更多古董的地方。  
当然，如果梅林只是个普通商人，那么他一定会和亚瑟一样，第一时间就被左面角落里的一幅画所吸引。  
那是“女巫”索菲亚嘴里所说的伦勃朗的《福音圣路加》。  
“《福音圣路加》？！”亚瑟和梅林颇有默契地脱口而出。  
亚瑟和高汶都侧过头惊讶地看着梅林。梅林分别看了两人一眼，耸耸肩轻松地说道，“怎么了？我大学辅修了整一年的‘艺术鉴赏’课。”  
“那么，大学生，关于这幅画你还知道些什么？”索菲亚微微眯眼，似试探又似威吓。  
梅林看了眼亚瑟，意思是“是她让我开口说话的。”亚瑟看着他不置可否。  
“这是17世纪荷兰历史上最伟大的画家之一伦勃朗.哈尔曼松.凡.莱因的作品，这幅画本身并不是他的巅峰之作，之所以有名，是因为它是30多年前失窃于意大利Giorgio Cini基金会所在城堡的10件艺术珍品之一。”梅林胸有成足地说道，“如果是真迹，至少值一百万。”  
两三秒的沉默后，索菲亚略带赞许的笑容重新浮上脸庞，“哇欧，亚瑟，你可算是捡到宝了。”

梅林的耳尖不自觉地红了，他看向亚瑟——亚瑟没有因为他打破了刚定下的“别说话”的规矩而怒目相视，相反，他的眼里和索菲亚一样透露着些微的赞许。  
“好吧，亚瑟，连你的小可爱都说了，至少值一百万。”索菲亚靠在桌子上说，“怎么样？我开一百二十万不算过分吧。”  
“高汶说你是个很有信用的卖家，不过，我可以靠近一点看看吗？”亚瑟谨慎地说道。  
“当然可以。请吧。”  
亚瑟走过去，摸出口袋里的一个专用放大镜，弯腰盯着人物头像、手势看了一会儿，微微点头道，“虽然是真迹，但既然不是巅峰之作，那应该不值一百二十万吧。”  
索菲亚刚要说话，梅林走到亚瑟身边伸出手来，“我可以吗？”  
亚瑟盯着他的眼睛，确定他不是在开玩笑，便把手中的放大镜递给了梅林，“当然。”

梅林先是俯身向下，接着又探身向上，在整幅画的四个角落里仔细地搜寻着，最后他直起腰来，用放大镜在手上敲了两下，咂了下嘴，看了眼亚瑟后，不发一言地走向门口，亚瑟不明所以地跟在他身后，高汶的脸上露出不安的情绪，梅林在索菲亚的可听范围外停下脚步，回头在亚瑟耳边捂着嘴低语了几句，亚瑟听罢再次愕然地看着他，梅林挑挑眉，表示“信不信由你”。

 

“五十万！”当亚瑟下定决心再次转向索菲亚时，他毫不犹豫地报了一个数字。  
“哈？！”索菲亚露出不可思议的表情，“你说什么？”  
“五十万！包括你上次在画展后给我看的另一幅伦勃朗的钢笔墨水画《判决》！一口价！”亚瑟坚定的眼神显示这确实就是他的最终价了。  
高汶张大了嘴巴看看他，又看看梅林，接着再看看眉间已经拧成一团的索菲亚。  
“我没听错吧？亚瑟.潘德拉贡，我卖的可不是什么可以随便砍价的装饰画！”索菲亚别说没有了先前的笑容，就连站姿都失去了之前的轻松。  
梅林不甘示弱地接过话来，“是伦勃朗的真迹没错，索菲亚小姐，但也许你没注意到，又或者你注意到了却故意忘了跟我的老板说明，”他和亚瑟对视了一眼说，“伦勃朗的油画一贯采用‘光暗’处理手法，有人说他用黑暗绘就光明。而他画中的黑暗处却是最能辨认真伪、考证价值的地方，这幅画在你之前就已经在黑市里流通过了，看看左下角靠近画框的地方吧，那里暗藏着伦勃朗的签名，可惜的是，他的名字‘Rembrandt’少了最后一个‘t’，有哪个画家会把自己的名字签错呢，更何况，伦勃朗早中期的作品并不是每幅画都有签名，只能说，这也许是哪个黑市里的粉丝或笨蛋为了增加画作的价值而私自添加的。啧啧啧，可惜了，现在这幅画最多只值二十万了。所以，虽然我没看到他的另一幅《判决》，但是，姑且算它是真迹，那么我的老板——亚瑟.潘德拉贡给你的总价五十万，连正式拍卖的税金都已经慷慨地算在里面了。”

 

索菲亚的脸色在梅林说话时显然从多云转阴，再逐渐转到了乌云密布，而他身后的心腹也撩开衣角，露出了一把美军制式军用型M9手枪。梅林的心沉了一下，他下意识地靠近了亚瑟，必要时他会不惜一切代价地保护他。

“上帝，看看你做的好事，亚瑟。”高汶小声地责备着亚瑟，接着转向索菲亚撸了下前额飘逸的斜刘海笑道，“别介意，索菲亚，他做助理才两天，不懂规矩。我们...”  
“高汶!这个价就是我出的最终价。”亚瑟拉住高汶的胳膊，再次冷着脸对索菲亚说道，“卖或不卖，你可以考虑一下再说，但这个价于我来说没得商量，如果想好了，打电话给高汶。我们先告退了。”说罢亚瑟转身就朝移门走去。  
“亚瑟！”高汶还是不太情愿地拉住亚瑟，他紧张地看着一言不发的索菲亚，有些不知所措，亚瑟转过身来，无奈地轻叹了口气。  
角落里的M9手枪已经被索菲亚的心腹掏出了枪套，梅林又一次走到了亚瑟的侧前方，他甚至撰紧了手中的放大镜，以便在关键时刻充当飞镖朝那人的眉心扔去。

僵持了几秒，索菲亚缓缓抬起一只纤纤玉手——梅林几乎要将手中的放大镜扔出去了，却见到那心腹努了努嘴角的肌肉，将枪塞进了枪套。  
梅林从鼻子里重重地舒了口气。  
索菲亚再次展露出高深莫测的笑容，“真想不到啊，亚瑟.潘德拉贡身边有这么多又忠心又高明的帮手。”她走近几步，站在离亚瑟两步远的地方抬头盯着他，绿宝石般的眼睛蕴含着一往情深，她撅起精巧鲜红的薄唇，仿佛下一秒就想吻上亚瑟的唇，接着，她亲自替亚瑟打开了移门，“我果然没有喜欢错人。我会打电话给你的。”

 

夜色斑斓，月朗星稀，当梅林终于可以松开领带，从乌烟瘴气的舞池里一路绕开那些虎视眈眈的男男女女走出酒吧后，他大口地呼吸起户外的新鲜空气来。亚瑟转过头并未先和他说话，而是对他身后的高汶说，“回去早点休息吧，她电话一来我就通知你。”  
高汶略显犹疑和愧疚的眼神已经表明了他想说的一切，“...亚瑟,我...”  
“你是搞财务的，又没辅修过‘艺术鉴赏’！”亚瑟拍了拍他的肩膀微微一笑。  
高汶张了张嘴，又斜睨了梅林一眼——梅林打心眼里认为那个眼神没有任何谢意或刮目相看的意味。高汶走后，亚瑟径直走向自己的宝马车，梅林心怀忐忑的跟在他身后。

车开出了两分钟，亚瑟仍然面无表情、不吭一声。  
“所以...”梅林再次成了率先打破沉默的那个，“我就这样被遗忘了？”  
亚瑟转头耸了耸肩又将视线瞄住前路，梅林都不确定他到底是看了自己一眼，还是看了车子的右后视镜一眼。  
梅林干脆侧过上半身死死盯着亚瑟的眼角。  
“怎么了？”亚瑟慢吞吞地问道。  
“我要加工资。”  
“为什么？”  
“为什么？！你还问我？！未经我同意就把我带入那种场合...”  
“你不是应付自如吗？”  
“她拍了我的屁股！”  
“那又怎样？”  
梅林皱着眉前倾了一点身体注视着亚瑟，再从他另一边嘴角不经意间扬起的熟悉的弧度判断着他的态度。  
“快坐好，你挡住我的后视镜了。”亚瑟瞥了眼梅林说。

“50%。”梅林靠在椅背上，他也开始放松身心。  
“什么？”亚瑟在一个红灯前踩了个急刹车。  
“欧...”梅林跟着车的惯性晃了晃身体说，“‘助理’不是白做的，老板！鉴于你那位只会在‘这种’女人面前卖弄风骚的财务总监对名画古董艺术品只知其一不知其二的水平，以及刚才你已经成功地给我做了回实地测试，顺便把我拉下这趟非法交易的混水——我的工资加50%算是个相当客气的友情价。”  
亚瑟惊诧到不可思议地看着梅林。后面的车子不耐烦地摁了下喇叭。  
“绿灯了，老板。”梅林歪着头笑道。  
亚瑟这才踩下油门。  
少顷，他开口说道，“首先，以后不准这么说高汶，你不了解他对我的意义，何况以后要和他共事的话，就得放下对他的成见...”  
“难道不是他先...”  
“我也劝他放下对你的偏见...先听我说完...好吧，鉴于你现在的态度，我不得不插一句：有哪个助理会在老板说话的时候插嘴的？嗯？”亚瑟稳了稳方向盘，看了眼梅林，“话说回来，其次，就算你刚才的表现不是巧合，我也觉得50%太多了...”  
“你到哪里去找我这样的十项全能？”  
“欧上帝，闭嘴！你就不能在老板说话的时候表现的有礼貌点儿？”亚瑟再次看了眼一脸安然的梅林，然后哼了一声道，“某人真是自视甚高啊，你报的出十项，我就给你加！”  
梅林笑了，这正中他下怀，他伸出双手开始扳着手指头慢慢数道，“能给莫德雷德复习功课、能哄莫德雷德睡觉、能带莫德雷德踢球游泳、能让莫德雷德转涕为笑、能帮着海伦一起做做亚瑟爱吃的蛋糕、能陪亚瑟练练拳击并保证自己不会晕倒、能随亚瑟深入虎穴鉴赏不为人知的黑市艺术品、能机智地避开乌瑟陪亚瑟喝酒聊天读读诗歌、未来作为亚瑟的助理还能给他跑腿打杂收集情报、危险时刻也许还能为亚瑟挡上一刀！怎么样？十项不够的话我还能继续报。”

他一口气说完，得意非凡地看着亚瑟。兰斯曾经说过，他不做大学老师可惜了，因为整个团队里数梅林学识最渊博、口才最好，凡是最难的卧底任务通常到了梅林手里，都能化险为夷、马到成功。而梅林自己也有个小小的梦想，就是能有一间真正属于自己的“安全屋”——没有卧底时无尽的不安全感、没有成天高度紧绷的被压迫感、没有冰冷的枪支弹药和尔虞我诈、没有不知所为的杀戮与伤害；只有满屋的书香和温暖的灯光，只有陪伴在身边最爱的那个人，就像亚瑟那间书房...  
不不不，他想太多了，他应该关注于现在的亚瑟——现在这个突然靠边停车的亚瑟。

亚瑟的表情严肃凝重，他的指关节因为紧紧抓住方向盘而显得苍白突兀，他的喉结因为大口地吞咽而显得异常突出，梅林的笑容不知不觉地在空气中凝结。  
亚瑟转过头，他不安地皱着眉，全神贯注地凝视着梅林，忽然握住了梅林的手掌。梅林的心不禁狂跳起来——他在亚瑟的眼神里找到了那个令他梦寐以求的如瓷器般温润而夺目的柔情，虽然只是不易察觉的、犹豫不决的、稍纵即逝的。  
亚瑟被梅林掌心传来的温度烫热了脸颊和心脏，千言万语尽在嘴边却又一时不知从何说起，他只知道自己有太多想对他说的——只要梅林能一直在他身边，他可以不顾忌很多，他可以为他承受的更多，他可以为他抛开...  
一辆咆哮轰鸣的摩托车风驰电掣般从他们车旁驶过，带起一股强风不合时宜地刮进了狭小的车厢内，亚瑟的脖子和后背瞬间被灌进了一阵寒意，他下意识地打了个激灵，如触电般松开了梅林的手，紧接着，他惊慌地把头转向了右边的车窗，胸口起伏不平，半分钟后，他摇了摇头，恢复了“亚瑟式”的语调：“助理试用期也是两周，通过了加50%。”然后，他重新发动了汽车。  
两人再次陷入了尴尬的沉默中，一直到停车、进门、上楼，梅林试图跟走在前面的亚瑟道声晚安，却见亚瑟头也不回地走入他的房间，不轻不重地关上了房门。梅林甚至开始怀疑刚才在车里发生的一切也许都只是他的幻觉而已。


	12. Chapter 12

第二天，亚瑟工作到了很晚才回来，他错过了莫德雷德的睡前诗歌朗诵时间，而梅林竟然也错过了夜跑去联络点和兰斯会面的时间。  
梅林不是有意要错过的。他一整天都心思不宁，一直在要不要潜入亚瑟的书房把那个监视器取出来的问题上踌躇徘徊。他不希望亚瑟有一天发现这个小东西，尤其还是在那个被他碰过的相框中间发现——毕竟那两张照片里的人应该是他这辈子最珍重的人。同时，他也在思考自己还能在这里撑多久，他并不担心自己的“业务能力”，他只是不想就这样把这份情憋在心里，可亚瑟现在的时时隐忍又让他不敢靠他太近；他知道亚瑟心里一定有他，但却不太确定亚瑟到底愿意和他发展到怎样的程度；他其实更希望能开诚布公地和亚瑟谈谈，可他恨自己根本不可能做到“开诚布公”。已经快两个月了，如果所负重任再无转机，按组织规定，就该换人接替他了。如果换了别人来...不不，这是不能想象的事情，有他梅林在，谁也别想接替他...可是乌瑟神出鬼没，早出晚归，身边还有个寸步不离的阿古温，他根本没有机会完全接近乌瑟拷贝文件；而亚瑟因为对父亲的隐瞒心有不满，看似也懒得搭理竞标一事。那么现在自己拿什么去和兰斯交差呢？请他和盖伊斯求个情再多给自己一点时间？一点时间又是多久？盖伊斯是个重原则的人，这又是个大案子，凭什么要完全相信自己多一点时间就能够完成任务？也许自己可以对乌瑟来点硬的？可是如果乌瑟有事，亚瑟一定会伤心...  
梅林的脑子乱极了，他从来没在一个任务中如此混乱不安过。

当梅林的门被突然敲响时，他惊愕地从地上一跃而起，看了眼手表，这才意识到他已经错过了和兰斯碰头的时间。  
“艾莫瑞斯先生，抱歉这么晚打扰你，”海伦永远都是这么彬彬有礼，“可是，门口有位先生说有重要的事要找你。”  
梅林表示感谢后，回房间往窗外看去：那人站在街对面，刻意地站在路灯照不到的树荫底下，头上的鸭舌帽更是将他的整张脸都遮了进去——这不是兰斯又是谁。  
梅林匆匆披了件外套就往外赶。在途经亚瑟书房时，亚瑟叫住了他，“这么晚了去哪儿？”亚瑟端着酒杯，走到门口，待梅林停住脚步时，他打量了一下梅林说，“你夜跑的时间已经过了。”  
“呃...是的，因为今晚有个朋友说有急事要找我，所以我就不跑步了，他现在在门口等我，我很快就回来。”梅林不想多说什么，他匆匆忙忙地下了楼。

 

街道上的路灯泛着混沌暧昧的黄光，兰斯在见到梅林的第一眼就开始像个妈妈似的唠叨起来，“我的上帝，你到底怎么了？”他微微抬起头来，“竟然没来联络点？这可不是你的风格啊，梅林，我差点要打你手机了。你到底知不知道你自己在干什么？”  
“你不该到这儿来。”梅林压着嗓子，左顾右盼，他看到兰斯鸭舌帽下焦急的目光，不禁愧疚起来，“对不起，我...我只是...”  
“梅林！”兰斯打断他道，“已经快两个月了，客户有点等不及了，盖伊斯让你务必三天以内拿到竞标价，否则，你知道规矩的...无论何时都记住你自己是谁！”兰斯说着双手抓住梅林的上臂摇晃着他，好像这样就能把他摇醒似的。  
梅林的眼神四处飘忽，他知道兰斯是为他好，他何尝不知道自己该做什么不该做什么呢。他下意识地朝莫德雷德的窗口看了一眼，房间角落里的灯光和路灯一样羞涩地晕开一圈昏暗的光线。  
等等，他离开时明明关了灯，那这会儿是...亚瑟进去了？  
“你到底在想什么？梅林？”兰斯的声音将他的注意力重新拉回到这双关切的眼睛，“告诉我你是在想怎么才能拿到竞标书的办法？！”  
“呃...”梅林整理了下思绪，“是的，当然，我想说的是，亚瑟对竞标一事现在基本不闻不问了，你也知道他对他父亲有所不满，所以我认为那个放在他书房里的微型监视器应该不起什么作用了，我要把它放到乌瑟车上去。”  
兰斯将信将疑地点点头，“嗯...是个办法。至少乌瑟每天都要坐他那辆路虎。不过操作起来有点难度，也许你需要半夜里再行动。”  
“我会想办法的。”梅林心不在焉地敷衍着，又再次抬起了头。这次，他清楚地看到了莫德雷德白色半透明窗帘后亚瑟的半个身影。  
果然是他。

“兰斯，”梅林突然心生一念，“你是不是我好兄弟？”  
“这算什么问题？”兰斯没听明白，不过他还是认真回答了，“我是你货真价实的好兄弟。你问这个干嘛？”  
“吻我！”梅林又瞟向那个身影，“现在！快！”  
兰斯追着他的目光明白了他的意图，“你疯了！梅林，你不能把自己的个人感情...”  
“吻我！”梅林直视着兰斯。  
“为了什么？你知道你们之间不可能有结果。”兰斯对梅林极少用上如此严峻的眼神和语气。  
“...为了任务！为了我能进他的书房去拿那个该死的监视器！”梅林理直气壮地说。  
兰斯顿了顿，摇摇头，长叹了口气，“我也疯了！”他利落地把鸭舌帽的帽沿从前额转到脑侧，然后一口吻上了梅林的嘴唇。  
“唔...”梅林瞪大了眼睛在两秒之后抓着兰斯的肩膀轻轻推开了他，“...我是让你吻我的脸。”  
“你不早说！再说做戏难道不应该做足吗？”兰斯用手背抹了抹嘴唇，眼睛向上瞟了一眼说，“至少起作用了。”  
梅林也向上看去，莫德雷德的房间已经黑漆漆一片，人与灯光都已消失。

 

梅林惴惴不安地拖着脚步走上楼梯。老实说，兰斯帮他的实在太多了，他作为这个案子的头，完全可以立刻停止梅林的行动，报告他的越轨行为，然后申请换人；但是兰斯对他总像哥哥宠着弟弟似的，弟弟想要什么，哥哥就想尽办法满足他。他想起了那些在孤岛训练营里的日子，就算是再怎么艰苦卓绝的训练，也不能磨灭处于青春期刚结束的小伙子们对于肉体与性爱的追求，仿佛他们的精力永远也消磨不光，只靠晚上在被窝里悄悄打一枪已经完全不能满足于满脑子的性幻想。  
当时的梅林和兰斯就像一对孪生兄弟，时时刻刻都在一起，可谓形影不离，他们分享着彼此最深处的秘密和心事，甚至在某个海风微醉的夜晚分享彼此的身体：可惜的是，那只是一次好笑、尴尬而又失败的经历，对于雄性肉体的探究——显然兰斯的兴趣完全没有梅林来得大，最后，兰斯不得不向梅林投降，承认自己只对女人的大胸感兴趣，但同时，他为了补偿兄弟的这份情谊，又答应了梅林一出训练营就陪他去找个同性恋酒吧好好玩玩。对于这些青葱岁月里的荒唐事，现在的他们有时还会拿出来作为互相调侃的笑料，在完成某个危险任务后追忆消遣一下。  
而这一次，他又欠了兰斯一笔，也许在将来的某一天，他还会拿这个湿漉漉的吻好好嘲笑他一番。好吧，被嘲笑也值了，只要亚瑟真的看到了。

当梅林走过亚瑟开着门的书房故意视而不见的时候，他觉得自己就像个牌局中出老千的骗子不露声色地期待着其他玩家赶紧上钩。事实是，亚瑟的确上钩了，就在梅林踟蹰地走过书房两步之后。  
“梅林纳斯！”亚瑟低沉的声音从书房里传来。  
Yes！梅林在心中呐喊着，他咽了口唾沫，倒退两步，侧头朝书房里面望去。  
亚瑟的西装、领带已经挂在了衣架上，他坐在旋转老板椅上，衬衫领口解开了两粒扣子，双脚交叠着搁在办公桌上，手臂搁在两边的扶手上，其中一只手里扣着一个装满酒的杯子。他的表情并不像平时喝酒时那么轻松，相反，他瞪着梅林的样子就像一头饥饿多时、即将捕食的雄狮。  
“进来！”亚瑟的口吻和他现在整间书房的氛围一样——黯淡无光。  
“你怎么...没开灯？”梅林走进书房，窗外的月光和走廊里的暖光在书房的办公桌前不期而遇，已经亮到足以看清房间里的一切摆设，但这并不能提亮亚瑟铁青的脸色。  
“关门！”亚瑟再次下令。  
梅林张着嘴犹豫两秒种后，转身缓缓地将门关上，屋里立刻减少了80%的亮度。  
当他再次转过头来，亚瑟已经从老板椅上站了起来，梅林注意到他手中的酒杯已是空空如也。

 

亚瑟步履沉稳，不像喝醉的样子，他把酒杯随意地放在了一面书架上，走向刚关上的门，“他是谁？”说着他将门锁轻轻一拨——门被锁上了。  
梅林开始心如鼓擂，他现在觉得自己才是那个需要来上一大杯烈酒的人。他清了清嗓子说，“呃...你是说...刚才和我见面的那个吗？”  
“你知道我指的是谁！”亚瑟慢慢靠近他。  
梅林已经能闻到一股威士忌混合着男士香水的味道，他在亚瑟逼近的同时微微倒退着脚步，“他...他是我前男友！”  
亚瑟眯了下眼睛，紧蹙双眉；梅林则舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，继续后退了一步。  
“既然已经是‘前任’...他为什么还要吻你？”  
“他来和我告别，他要去一个很远的地方，可能再也不回来了，那...那不过是个告别吻而已。”

如果现在兰斯就在亚瑟的面前，梅林敢打赌，亚瑟会立刻对他用上所有致命的拳击套路。  
“告别吻...而已？”亚瑟不断地摇着头，他的鼻息越来越重。  
梅林被逼到了办公桌的桌沿，他用双手反抓住桌沿，在身后摸到了那个相框的中缝，又微颤着用手指抠出了那个微型监视器，并尽力稳住了自己的呼吸。  
“他根本不该吻你！可以吻你的人...应该是我！”亚瑟低哑的嗓音却更显他的决心，他前倾上身，目光如炬，危险而热烈，在彻底虏获梅林之前不容置疑地做最后的宣布，“只能是我！”

然后，梅林的嘴便被狠狠地封上了——亚瑟的吻来势汹汹，他双手夹着梅林的脸庞，舌头毫不留情地舔刮着梅林的上下唇，仿佛这样就能把所有兰斯遗留下来的味道统统洗刷干净；他并不急于探入，却几乎将梅林的整张唇都占有在了自己嘴里。梅林的情感控制阀已经处在失灵的边缘，他不可自控地颤栗着，并在将自己丢入亚瑟紧紧的搂抱之前用指甲折断了监视器弹到了地毯上。  
相框被碰翻在桌上的声音有些惊醒了借酒发怒的亚瑟，他对于梅林没有立刻用膝盖狠顶他的裆部略感惊讶，他收回自己的舌头，用自己的前额抵着梅林的——他想要一个确定的答案，“梅林纳斯！”他喘着粗气说，“今晚你别想逃出去了！接下来我要对你做的事无论你愿不愿意...”

“亚瑟！”梅林打断他道，“从现在开始叫我梅林！记住，叫我梅林！还有...做你想对我做的任何事...任何事我都愿意！为你！”

 

酒精在亚瑟胃里起了作用，情潮在脑中和心里翻涌，他的脸颊在梅林的掌心里滚烫绯红，他再次吻上梅林的唇，这次是细密而炙热地描摹着他的唇形，双手则箍住了他的腰胯。  
梅林张开了嘴巴用自己的舌尖欢迎着亚瑟的进入，双舌交缠之间，多巴胺和内啡肽急速分泌，两人都情不自禁地将手掌的温度传入对方的脊背和臀部。  
亚瑟的吻已经不满足于梅林的脸和唇，他开始低下头弓着身亲吻梅林颀长的脖颈，梅林的心尖被吻得酥酥麻麻，浑身的血液都开始朝下身循环，他能感受到亚瑟的手指在他的臀峰高点轻轻的抚触和按压，“亚瑟...”他昂起头用下巴摩挲着亚瑟的绒发，伴着不经意间溜出的呻吟轻唤着这个每天在心里默念千遍的名字。  
亚瑟心有感应，他的吻又回到了梅林的唇，接着是他的鼻梁，眉梢，耳垂，他环住梅林的身体将他轻推着来到靠近卧室的书柜边，不用眼睛看便在某本书上轻按了一下。  
“欧！”梅林惊声轻呼起来，他的背部突然没了倚靠，整面书柜在机关的触动下正在做180度的旋转。  
当书柜从外面转到里面，从一个房间转到另一个房间，最终，一个沉闷的闭合声响起，梅林这才恍然大悟：这间不就是亚瑟的卧室嘛——两面一模一样的书柜即是一道暗门，当然，也许摆放的书并不一样。

亚瑟没有给梅林细细揣摩的时间。他拥吻着梅林继续将他向床边推去，现在对他来说，拥有梅林才是最重要的事。  
而梅林也不愿多想，亚瑟的卧室他从来都没进来过，更别提这道暗门——亚瑟绝不会轻易地在一个他不信任的人面前演示。

 

卧室里没有开灯，暗淡的月光是唯一的照明。  
在把梅林推入柔软宽大的双人床前，亚瑟在昏暗中摸索着褪去了梅林所有的上衣。他把梅林推倒在床，接着又在他目不转睛的注视下毫不迟疑地迅速脱光了自己所有的衣服。  
他俯下身体，贴合着梅林的每一寸肌肤，将梅林的每一根手指都紧扣在自己手中；他深邃的眼眸里流动着野兽般的情欲，原始与自然的渴望被轻易点燃，如星火燎原般一发而不可收；他的每一个亲吻、每一个爱抚、每一句呓语都在诉说着压抑已久的渴求。  
当他拉下梅林的外裤，隔着内裤用湿润的舌头抚慰那根早已坚硬的欲柱时，梅林忍不住伸手抓住了他的柔发——他害怕自己还没真正进入正戏便会在亚瑟无情的挑逗下一泻为快。  
当梅林所有的蔽体之物全部落到床下时，他张大了嘴巴拱起后背盯着天花板上的水晶吸顶灯，他仿佛看见水晶灯里自己的灵魂正在随着亚瑟嘴里的节奏搅动和翻腾，他的双腿焦灼地缠绕在亚瑟光洁的后背上，任由亚瑟主宰着他的欲望之火。如果真的有世界末日，他希望末日就是明天，他祈求最后的时间就停留在这一刻，让两个想爱又不敢爱的灵魂交织在黑暗与痛苦来临之前。  
“我要你！”亚瑟再次吻住他的耳尖，他对着梅林的耳朵大口喘息着，“全部的你！”

 

亚瑟片刻的离开让梅林觉得刚才水晶灯里的五彩世界煞那间没有了色彩与温度，而当亚瑟再次回来时，那个世界又如雨后彩虹似的亮丽温暖了起来。  
亚瑟并未因微醺而对梅林粗鲁无礼，相反，他极力控制着自己的焚身欲火，温柔细心地做足预备动作，当梅林终于忍不住喊出“求你”的时候，他才真正地开始托起梅林的臀部长驱直入。  
梅林觉得自己就像《查泰莱夫人的情人》中那个可怜的康妮.查泰莱：他现在每一分每一秒都游荡在堕落与升华之间——一边享受着健美的肉体带来的本能快感，一边又逾越不了心头那份无时不在的内疚与担忧。他唯有把这样的情感转化成大声的呻吟与呼唤，仿佛专注地叫着亚瑟的名字就能暂时地化解他的心乱如麻。

梅林全力的迎合以及不知廉耻的叫声刺激了亚瑟全面攻占的神经，他提高了深入浅出的频率，发梢的汗水在激烈的甩动下滴在了梅林的脸上，最后，他抬起梅林的双腿做起了高潮前疯狂的冲刺。  
“亚瑟！亚...啊——”梅林叫嚣着闭起双眼喷出股股精华。很快，伴着一声情难自禁的低吼，亚瑟也终于趴倒在梅林身上尽情地释放了自己。  
“梅林！梅林！我的！你是我的！”亚瑟大口喘息着在梅林的耳边喃喃自语，“我要听你说，你是我的！”  
梅林依旧闭着眼睛，摩挲着亚瑟汗湿的头发，回味着刚才那一刻，然后轻声低语道，“是，我是你的，亚瑟！从现在起，我会一直都属于你一个人。”——不管将来你会不会厌倦我，会不会怪我，会不会恨我，会不会...

 

第二天一早，梅林在一阵哗哗的滴水声中启动了大脑的开关。他的身体被柔软的被子捂得严严实实，身边那个温暖的身体却消失不见——整晚一刻不松搂着他入睡的人现在应该正在淋浴吧。梅林费劲地睁开一只眼瞄了下床头的电子钟——差不多到了该叫莫德雷德起床的时间了。但他现在突然不知道自己应该起来穿好衣服安静地离开，还是应该躺在床上继续装睡然后等待亚瑟把他唤醒？他甚至有些不太确定自己是不是真的在亚瑟的卧室里？在亚瑟的床上？如果不是关键部位传来轻微的异样感，他简直要怀疑这只不过又是自己做的一场逼真如现实的春梦而已。  
他翻了个身，睁开眼睛呆呆地瞪着那盏水晶灯，昨晚销魂的每一幕场景都如电影片段般历历在目。或许，他应该就这样光着身体走进浴室和亚瑟一起....  
洗手间的门被打开了，发着愣的梅林侧头看去——裹着浴巾的亚瑟也正在朝他看过来。梅林确信他看到了一抹足以照亮整个房间的笑容。  
“早！”亚瑟走到床头边按下了电动窗帘的按钮，和煦的朝阳透过更里面一层薄薄的窗纱懒懒地洒了进来，落在亚瑟的一头金发上相映成辉。  
“早！”梅林还是有些恍惚。他揉了揉眼睛，有些不自然地从被窝里坐起来。  
亚瑟在他身边坐下，稍一犹豫，便在他的脸上亲吻了一下，“我以为你会像睡美人一样需要我的一个吻才会醒过来。”  
梅林根本没有把这个冷笑话听进脑子里。他伸出一只手，轻触亚瑟的脸颊，当他感受到那里的温度时，才把整个手掌贴在了亚瑟脸上，“你是真实的！”  
亚瑟又笑了——一个早上对着他笑了两次！这真是梅林来了两个月之久却连想都不敢想的事。  
“我当然是真实的！是活的！不是充气娃娃！”亚瑟用自己的手握住梅林的，又在梅林的掌心里留下一吻，“去冲个澡，书呆子！我去叫莫德雷德起床。”  
亚瑟放下梅林的手，站起身后用轻松随意的口吻说道，“我们在楼下等你一起用早餐。”  
这句话无疑又是亚瑟一大清早发给他的第三块糖。

 

梅林来到餐厅时，亚瑟和莫德雷德都已经坐在餐桌边聊着昨晚的梦了。莫德雷德一见到梅林就兴奋地站了起来，他走过去拉起梅林的手腕，将他带到自己的位置边，“早！艾莫瑞斯先生！我等这一天等了很久了！”他学着大人的口吻认真地说道。  
梅林和亚瑟以及正在泡咖啡的海伦都忍不住笑了起来。  
“咖啡还是橙汁？”亚瑟看着梅林问。  
“咖啡！当然是咖啡！要知道你们家用的咖啡豆好过那些连锁店的一百倍！”就是不知道这么好的咖啡我还能喝多久。  
现在亚瑟不再避讳地把看向莫德雷德的温柔眼神分了一半给梅林，而梅林却有些不好意思地偷偷瞄着海伦的反应——她在礼数上一如既往地不卑不亢，表情也一如既往地轻描淡写，但他同时也注意到她在递咖啡时分明对自己露出了友好而舒心的微笑。  
餐厅里氤氲着祥和安宁的气氛——直到乌瑟的突然出现，这样的气氛立刻荡然无存了。

“梅林纳斯？谁允许你在这里用早餐的？”乌瑟一进门便毫不客气地直指矛头。  
所有人都停下了手上的动作，梅林求助般地看向亚瑟——亚瑟根本不用他提醒，就已经平静地放下刀叉，他拿起餐布按了按嘴角，眼睛却没有看向他的父亲，“是我！”然后他抬起金色的眼睫毛，把坚定和安慰的眼神投向了梅林。  
乌瑟显然由惊愕转向愤怒，他的脸色十分难看，“你进公司后找我一下！我们需要好好谈谈！”这当然是对亚瑟说的，但他却再次怒火中烧地瞪了下梅林，然后转身疾步走出了餐厅。  
接下来的早餐在沉默中匆忙结束了。亚瑟吃完后对梅林说道，“我和你一起送莫德雷德上学。”

莫德雷德到底是个孩子，刚才餐桌上片刻的不快已经被他抛之脑后，他在去学校的一路上破天荒地当着父亲的面讲起了自己在昨天的板球比赛中如何帮助本队得分，而场边一个他暗恋很久的女孩又是怎样在赛后当面夸他的事情。亚瑟的心情显然和这难得的好天气一样，不断地鼓励着自己的儿子“对于喜欢的人和事都要勇往直前，坚持不懈”。  
梅林只是一直微笑着，有时不期遇上亚瑟热烈的注视便会在心里愉悦地抽动一下。直到他送莫德雷德进了学校，又返回到车上时，亚瑟拍了拍平时莫德雷德做的位置，说道，“坐过来。”  
梅林关上车门坐了过去，车子启动了，他看见亚瑟关掉了与司机珀西之间的通话键，然后一把拉过了梅林将脑袋凑了过去——他的舌头轻巧地撬开梅林的牙齿吮吸着，一只手摸进了梅林的恤衫，从他的胸前一直滑到裤子里。  
这突如其来的舌吻和爱抚让梅林的大脑瞬间就短路了，他被亚瑟压在车椅背上动弹不得，浑然不觉地瘫软着，他爱极了这种感受，就像整个人都飘在了泛着烤棉花糖香味的彩云间。  
两人的热吻难舍难分，亚瑟已经快要把梅林整个人都压在了三人座上，他突然将下巴搁到梅林的肩膀上，嗤笑着，“上帝，我就像个刚学会恋爱的愚蠢的青少年。”  
梅林的脖子被亚瑟的哈气弄得痒痒的，他忍不住也笑道，“愚蠢？嗯，说得太对了。我看见你的第一眼就觉得你四肢发达，头脑简单。还好你的书柜拯救了你。”  
“你说什么？”亚瑟故作气愤地抬起头来看着梅林，“我刚刚忍住不让我的老二硬得太快，你这可是自找的。”说完他伸向梅林内裤里的手更加不老实了起来。  
“嘿！嘿！”梅林慌了神，他抓住亚瑟手不再让他撩拨那根欲望的神经，他知道亚瑟的公司快要到了，再这样下去，他就得送走满足的亚瑟，留下黏腻的自己，可他等会儿还有正事要办，“停下！亚瑟！好吧，我错了！再说，你快到公司了，你父亲不会想看到你的头发乱蓬蓬，你的裤子皱巴巴，搞不好上面还有某些快干掉的白色不明污迹。”  
“欧！你还真是会喊停，”亚瑟沮丧地说道，“以后我们在一起干这个的时候不许提我父亲。”他果然停下了手里的动作，梅林瞥了眼他的裤裆，那里也已经鼓鼓囊囊了。  
“可是，我怕我一出车门就会开始想你了。”亚瑟握住梅林的手，盯着他。  
“没想到你还挺会说情话的。”  
“你没想到的事情多着呢。”  
“呃...那就...一直想着我，直到晚上回来，我...我随时等你召唤。”  
亚瑟的公司到了，他在打开车门前再次在梅林的嘴上用力啄了一下。然而，令梅林没有想到的是，亚瑟当晚并没有回来。


	13. Chapter 13

其实梅林已经想到了——鉴于早上乌瑟板着脸对亚瑟扔下那句“进公司后需要好好谈谈”，他估计亚瑟一进公司就要被他的父亲传唤了——只是没想到亚瑟生平第一次和父亲对着干并没有想象中来得那么容易。  
事实上，亚瑟并不想去找他父亲“好好谈谈”，他知道乌瑟会说什么，而自己有可能也会忍不住说出乌瑟这辈子都不想听的话。他心不在焉地度过了整个白天，在去不去乌瑟办公室的问题上伤透脑筋。当他开始头疼心累时，思绪就会飘到梅林毫无保留的笑容，浑圆白皙的臀部以及闭着眼睛喊他名字时那一根根颤动的黑色睫毛上。  
直到快要下班时他去了趟洗手间，一回来就看见了高汶在复印机旁给他使的眼色——乌瑟已经在他的办公室等他了。

“父亲！”亚瑟深吸一口气，叫了一声背对着他望着窗外的乌瑟，然后把门轻轻关上。  
乌瑟缓缓转过身，声音像是从阴暗的地窖里传来一般，“你必须让他立刻离开！”  
亚瑟直视着父亲的鹰眼，在心里给自己鼓着劲，“为什么？”  
“如果你拉不下这个脸，那就由我来替你做。”  
亚瑟的不安转为不满，“父亲？！你不能...”  
“我把所有的财产都押在这次竞标上了！”乌瑟咆哮着打断亚瑟，“如果不成功，那笔过桥贷款我们不可能在限期内还清！更别说我们现在对其他几家的竞标价一无所知！”。  
“可那和梅林纳斯有什么关系？他不过是...”  
“他不过是什么？”乌瑟从办公桌后绕出来，如一座长满荆棘的大山朝亚瑟慢慢逼近，“你是想说‘一介书生’？真的吗，亚瑟？你确定吗？你怎么知道他的档案不是伪造的？你以为现在还是二十世纪？就算他不是竞争对手派来的，如果他是某个政府机构派来的呢？你真的希望看见这个家因为破产而一蹶不振？你的儿子再也上不起贵族学校？而我一把年纪还要和那些肮脏暴戾的一级罪犯同睡一个狭小的牢房？就因为你对一个突然在我们完成了竞标书之后救了莫德雷德的小白脸一时性起？”乌瑟最后在亚瑟面前站定抓住他的双臂，“亚瑟！醒醒吧！如果是我给你的工作压力太大了，你可以随便找个女明星上床！...”  
“父亲！”亚瑟一把挣脱乌瑟的桎梏，“听听你自己说的话...”  
“...你不是该死的同性恋！”乌瑟再次咆哮起来，“你和米希安在一起那么多年，难道你要告诉我，你现在才打算改性向？”  
“...我就是该死的同性恋！”亚瑟的鼓膜被自己的心跳震得生疼，“你的儿子，亚瑟.潘德拉贡，我，一直都是！从小到大，在你多年的教诲下我一直以为自己想要的是女人，可你知不知道我和米希安...我尽力了，父亲，我尝试了所有我能尝试的，”亚瑟的鼻翼扇动着，他的眼睛开始湿润，“是的，为了这个家后继有人，我成功地让她怀了我们的儿子，我爱莫德雷德，可这改变不了我是同性恋的事实！”  
亚瑟退后一步，乌瑟震惊而极怒的表情让他感到周身的寒冷，他降低了自己的声调说，“我喜欢米希安，但我没办法爱她！一年多前我就和她坦白了，我们...我们几乎每晚都分床睡...抱歉我没有亲口告诉你...一方面是因为我们达成共识打算离婚的时候，她却死了；而另一方面，是因为我以为自己这辈子不会再遇到一个想去爱的男人了...”

 

亚瑟盯着父亲，他的父亲几乎连呼吸都困难起来，如果梅林现在站在他面前，他已经用眼睛射出的匕首杀了他千百次。乌瑟捂着胸口，从口袋里摸出一瓶药，颤抖着倒了几粒在手心里，一吞而下，跌坐在沙发上。亚瑟迟疑了下，但还是赶紧倒了一杯水，走过去递给乌瑟。  
“滚！”乌瑟怒吼着一把掀掉杯子，亚瑟的心和破碎的玻璃一起在地上四溅。

亚瑟愤然走出办公室，高汶迎上前去，“你去哪儿？”  
“能去哪儿？我被赶出我自己的办公室了！”  
“这么说你需要一个‘酒伴儿’？”高汶冲进自己办公室拿起西装外套搭在肩上，“走吧，我带你去好好喝一杯。”

后来的事实证明，和本来就不待见梅林纳斯的高汶出去喝一杯是亚瑟当天做出的唯一一个错误的决定。  
亚瑟在恍恍惚惚中喝了整整一打说不清名字的混合烈酒，这根本没有起到任何正面作用——高汶在他的耳边不停地灌输着梅林纳斯这个小子不简单，绝不是他心目中那个没见过世面纯真善良的家庭教师，他高汶敢拿十五年的兄弟情义打赌没有哪个乡村小伙子仅仅因为上过大学就可以如此淡定从容地应付黑市买卖那样的场面！所有人都看见了，当时索菲亚的保镖已经把枪露出来了，连你亚瑟第一次做这种生意时都没这么镇定过，他“一介书生”凭什么可以侃侃而谈，目不斜视？  
欧！又来了！“一介书生”，这该死的称谓！  
“什么时候我说过他是‘一介书生’的？我说他是个‘书呆子’，他的表现不过是无知者无畏罢了！”亚瑟皱着眉烦躁地吞下了又一杯酒。  
“亚瑟！我从来都不喜欢你父亲，这你知道，可是这一次，我想我不得不站在他这一边！竞标的事你可以不管，但是如果你因为感情用事而导致信息外露——那样的结局绝对不是你想见到的。”高汶从未如此语重心长地说过话，“别告诉我你对他是来真的？！听我一句，千万别对一个你只认识了两个月的人动真情！或者，至少确保他不是在利用你的感情！”

 

亚瑟不记得自己是怎么醉倒的，也不记得他是如何安然无恙地躺在高汶公寓的沙发上的，当他醒来时，他甚至想不起来自己到底在烦恼些什么。他看见茶几上放着一片阿司匹林和一杯水以及高汶龙飞凤舞的留言，“吃了药继续睡！但是记得要‘醒来’！”  
亚瑟颓然地倒下，他不想吃药，虽然他头疼欲裂，但只有这样他才能清醒地感受到自己的大脑还在运转，而一旦睡着，他的梦中就只有梅林——梅林！梅林！他的梅林！梅林说过会等他回去，会随时等他的召唤，他还叫他一直想着他！  
...欧不！亚瑟情不自禁地打了个寒颤——他忽然意识到从一开始就是梅林在主动接近他。为什么他和那辆车会在清晨如此安静的小路上同时出现？为什么之前6个性格迥异的家庭教师都与莫德雷德相处不好，而他却能抓住每一个莫德雷德感兴趣的话题？为什么他故意悄悄地为他留一道门缝等着他偷听？为什么那天他只选取了整首诗歌中关于爱的片段朗读？为什么他能静能动能文能武十项全能？为什么他对这个奇怪沉闷的家庭完全没有抱怨不想逃走？为什么自己会一步一步地陷入这份感情里，无法自拔？  
也许原因只有一个——梅林纳斯对这个家、对这个家里的每一个人都做过研究！他深知他们的喜怒哀乐究竟为何，他至少抓住了自己和莫德雷德的弱点！  
亚瑟的脑海中再次浮现出了高汶焦虑的脸，父亲愤怒的脸：  
“...至少确保他不是在利用你的感情！”  
“...别对一个你只认识了两个月的人动真情！”  
“...这个家因为破产...莫德雷德再也上不起贵族学校！”  
“...我一把年纪还要和肮脏暴戾的一级罪犯同处一室！”

不！不不不！见鬼的梅林纳斯！与其说他是个商业间谍，不如说他是个不露声色的巫师！也许他对自己施了魔咒！亚瑟.潘德拉贡从来没有这样被人蛊惑过！过去没有，现在不会，将来更别想！永远别指望抓住潘德拉贡家感情上的弱点！梅林纳斯，你主宰不了我！

“叮铃铃铃...”一阵焦灼的电话铃声吓了亚瑟一大跳，他努力把眼睛聚焦到身边的电话上，定了定神抓起听筒。  
“药吃了吗？”是高汶的声音。  
“没有。”  
“那就别吃了，本来还怕把你吵醒！”高汶的语气听起来挺愉悦，“索菲亚打给我了，她说打了你的手机，不过没打通，我猜你的手机大概是没电了。”  
亚瑟从裤子口袋里摸出手机，果然是没电了。  
“她同意两幅画五十万的价格了！问你在哪儿交易？”  
“...”亚瑟犹豫着。  
“亚瑟？你在听吗？”  
“我家！今晚9点！”亚瑟下定了决心。

 

梅林这一天同样不好过，他的脑子里不断盘旋着两件事：第一，亚瑟的嘴唇在他的身上一路向下的样子；第二，乌瑟大声训斥亚瑟而亚瑟一言不发的样子。但他最不敢想的是第三件事：亚瑟回来以后和他说话的样子。  
梅林记得执行任务前在会议室里看亚瑟的报告上写着：亚瑟曾经被八卦小报抓到过和朋友前往同性恋酒吧喝酒。但这并不能说明什么实质性问题，像他这样的有钱人家，是不会拿这种影响家族声誉的事情搏头条的，而八卦小报上的消息通常也不会有多少人信。那么，假设乌瑟对亚瑟更爱男人的事实一无所知，加之一直以来他对梅林的疑神疑鬼，那他们的这次谈话就是一场灾难；而如果乌瑟对亚瑟的性向早已有所察觉只是出于某些原因不想承认的话，那这次谈话更将是一场灾难。  
无论如何，亚瑟一晚未归，梅林不相信这是因为他突然有需要熬一整夜的工作要忙。更何况，亚瑟虽然未回，他的父亲却回来了，并且看样子并不担心他儿子。

梅林一晚上尽量避免着和怒气冲冲的乌瑟打照面。深夜里，他忍不住打了电话给珀西和高汶，终于得知亚瑟喝多了，被高汶扛回了家，而后高汶不咸不淡的语气以及告诫他“亚瑟不会因你而改变什么”，这些都在加深着他的担忧。他整晚都坐在冰冷的墙角思前想后，甚至已经不在乎自己只剩下两天的时间来完成任务，他只想知道，亚瑟回来以后会对他采取怎样的态度。

第二天早上刚过7点，他就给亚瑟发了短信，只是淡淡的几句关心，但是直到他把莫德雷德送上车，亚瑟都没回复。梅林的失望之情溢于言表，在送莫德雷德上学的路上，他一句话都没说，只是对着莫德雷德的闲聊空洞地放着笑容。

晚餐过后，亚瑟回来了。他照例挤进梅林为他留的门缝，和即将要睡觉的莫德雷德微笑着寒暄了几句。梅林就在一旁，他却就像没有看到他一样。  
梅林跟着亚瑟一起走出莫德雷德的房间，眼见着亚瑟头也不回地去开书房的门，他鼓起勇气问道，“你还好吗？”  
亚瑟的手握住门把手，微微侧过身，并未看着梅林说，“我很好。”  
“呃...亚瑟，如果你需要和我谈谈的话...”  
“不需要...做好你自己的事。”亚瑟的语气像极了他的父亲，这让梅林的心一下子沉到了泰晤士湖的湖底。

 

9点15分，差不多到了该去夜跑再和兰斯碰头的时间了。梅林换了套衣服，打开自己的房门，他犹豫着要不要趁此机会再和亚瑟打声招呼——或许用点亲密的肢体动作会让他的态度有所转变。  
他看到亚瑟书房的门似乎并未关死，可是里面却传出了一个女人并不清晰的声音。他沿着对面的墙壁靠近了一点，侧耳倾听。  
“亚瑟...啊...啊...用力...欧，上帝！”  
是...是索菲亚！这个娇喘连连的声音，梅林不用想第二遍就能确定。  
可是，她...她为什么...她..他（她）们在干什么...  
梅林咽了口唾沫，走到了门口——索菲亚的呻吟声中夹杂着亚瑟的喘息。  
泰晤士湖底的那颗心再次被鱼箭射中，只等着破碎的那一声。他用食指和中指轻轻地推开一点门...  
他希望自己永远都没有看到过眼前这一幕。

索菲亚被亚瑟单手按在那张宽大的办公桌上，她丰满的胸脯压在洁净的实木桌面上，看上去像两个快要压扁的汉堡，乱糟糟的卷发蒙住了她因快感而纠缠一起的五官；亚瑟的另一只手扶在她的胯/骨上，他连裤子都没脱，只是有节奏地在她的体内律动，他抬头看见了梅林，却并未停止胯下的动作，有那么一瞬间，梅林看到了他眼里的哀痛，但很快，他便挑衅般地瞪着梅林，加重了抽/动的力度。  
索菲亚似有察觉，她拨开秀发昂起头，用更响的叫声和嘲讽的眼神表明了自己的态度。  
梅林的双脚有如灌上了千斤锤,胸口好似被马车碾过，他慌张地垂下眼帘，却又不甘心地再次对上亚瑟的眼睛，然而他的失望只是更多一份更深一层，他现在看上去像个窥探隐私未遂的傻子，多余的就像那两人刚呼出的二氧化碳。  
无需再将这样的隐形耳光抽到自己的脸上了，何况他不确定自己下一秒会不会直接吐出来。  
他小步倒退着，不敢再多看一眼，他甚至礼貌地为他们带上了门。  
一出门，他就背贴着墙壁捂上耳朵头晕目眩地大口呼吸起来，然而走廊上的氧气似乎已经不够他一个人用，他急需离开这里，立刻，马上，离开这里！

梅林奔跑在幽暗的街道上，从一开始的小跑到后来的发足狂奔。滂沱大雨来得毫无征兆，跑进花园深处时，他已经分辨不清自己脸上串落成线的是泪还是雨。他想就这么一直跑下去，直到肺部承受不起沉重的呼吸，直到心脏在过于激烈的跳动中骤息。  
“梅林！”如果不是大树后面的那只手猛地拽住他，他还未意识到自己已经跑到了联络点。  
“你在干什么？”那个焦灼的声音在他狂乱的心跳声和喘息声中游走，“看着我，梅林！看着我，我们时间不多！”  
“...兰斯...”梅林用涣散的眼神看着那张英俊的脸庞，咽下一口咸咸的雨水，“帮帮我...我该怎么做？我该怎么做？”  
“该死的...梅林，你陷得太深了！...不该是这样的，记得我们的三个卧底守则吗：不留下指纹、不留下真名...”  
“...不留下真情...我知道...我知道...”梅林喃喃道，“可是...现在我要怎么办？告诉我，我是不是完蛋了？我的人生就要毁在这一次了？兰斯？求你，告诉我，我还值得上帝宽恕吗？”  
兰斯搂过梅林被雨水浸湿的身体，伏在他的肩头轻声安慰道，“没事的，没事的，兄弟，我不会让你有事的，我发誓！”


	14. Chapter 14

亚瑟在梅林关门的那一刻就停止了自己和索菲亚之间的连接。与其说他再也没有继续“硬”下去的力量，不如说当他与梅林对视时就已经将所有的力气都用光了。他拉上拉链，听着自己空洞的声音仿佛从虚拟世界里传来，“我累了，你走吧！”  
索菲亚缓缓地整理着自己的衣装，并未有多少震惊，“叫我来我心甘情愿，叫我走可没那么容易！”  
亚瑟撑着桌子侧过头盯着她，皱着眉头略显疑惑。  
“哈！”索菲亚狡黠地笑了笑，“没想到...八卦小报也有可信的一天!”  
“你在说什么？”亚瑟站直身体，他的表情开始严峻起来。  
“别不承认了，英俊潇洒的青年才俊：亚瑟.潘德拉贡，”索菲亚扣好最后一粒扣子，靠近亚瑟的身体眯起眼睛，她的胸脯差点就要刮到亚瑟的衬衫了，“原来真的只爱男人！”  
亚瑟没有接话，只用威胁的目光直视她。  
“我看见他的眼神了——你的小可爱，他的心碎写在脸上。欧！别说他是因为暗恋我才会对这一幕如此伤心的！”索菲亚嘲笑着捏起桌子上的一张支票，“啧啧，真是想不到啊，你可是和女人结过婚的，对了，你们还生了一个孩子。”她惋惜地摇摇头，“我为她感到遗憾，这些年不好过吧...要是我把这个爆炸性新闻卖给《泰晤士报》...”  
“再给你加5万！”  
“嗯？”  
“加5万请你闭嘴！如果你敢对媒体多说一句...你知道潘德拉贡家的行事风格！”亚瑟低沉嘶哑的嗓音让他的每一句话听起来都像是把匕首顶到了索菲亚的脖子上。他掏出钢笔，在支票本上写了一些字，然后撕下递给了索菲亚。  
索菲亚撇了撇嘴笑道，“原来今晚上最赚的人是我！值了！”她放好两张支票，拾起外套，“再见，亚瑟，如果想换换口味，随时可以打给我！”说完便蹬着7英寸的高跟鞋离开了。

梅林那张失望而痛苦的脸再次回到亚瑟的脑海中，他突然冲向沙发边的醒酒瓶，抓起瓶子大口猛灌起来，冰凉的红酒滴入他的脖子和前胸，当瓶里的酒再也倒不出一滴时，他将瓶子狠狠地砸到了墙上。

 

梅林跑步回来了。他拖着沉重的脚步路过亚瑟书房时并未想到门是开着的，更不曾料到亚瑟会叫住他，“站住！”  
梅林转过身，呆呆地看着亚瑟，他浑身上下没有一处不在滴水，眼神就像是刚刚埋葬了他的双亲，他没有回应，等着亚瑟开口。  
亚瑟张了张嘴，却什么也说不出口。他根本不知道自己为何要开着门，为何要等梅林回来，为何要叫住梅林。他的脑子现在乱得就像地上那些碎玻璃，连一句完整的句子都无法拼凑出来。

“如果想要我离开，直说就行！”梅林冷漠地说，“何必搞那么复杂。”他舔了舔嘴唇，声音里微微颤抖着，“给我一天的时间！我...我后天就走。”他说完没有再看亚瑟，便朝自己的房间走去。  
亚瑟的手指抠进自己的掌心，他不知所措地看着梅林关上房门，突然觉得现在的自己不是自己，不过是另一个乌瑟的影子。

梅林想好了，明天就是最后一天，如果在他离开之前拿不到标书的话，那么盖伊斯一定会来硬的，再派过来的人为达目的大多会不择手段，到时候说不定就会有危及生命的伤害，而这绝对不是他想看到和听到的，既然如此，不如就让自己在这最后一天里出手吧。  
据他观察，乌瑟晚上睡眠不太好，加之最近事多心烦，就算半夜潜入他的房间也不能保证他不会惊醒，但既然这家人除了孩子以外已经没人希望他留下来，那么自己打晕他或者用点迷药捂住他的嘴也就不是什么大事，然后一得手就彻底离开潘德拉贡家，估计直到太阳升起也不会有人在意（亚瑟会在意吗？不，悄然离开不是他巴不得的嘛）。想着想着梅林自嘲似的笑起来——这么简单的方案早就可以实施了，自己又何苦在这儿消磨了两个月的时光。只是可怜了莫德雷德，他也许会缠着爸爸问梅林纳斯到底去哪儿了。想到这里，梅林的心又抽痛了一下。

 

令他万万没想到的是，转机就出现在这最后一天。他原本打算送完莫德雷德之后去买个什么小礼物悄悄地放在他的床头柜，然后回自己房间整理下东西，再花点时间伤感缅怀下这段称不上感情的感情，最后安心等待夜幕的降临。  
可是，一大清早，他去叫莫德雷德起床，当他拉开窗帘时，却看到了亚瑟正在和他的父亲站在门口争吵。他们一开始压低了嗓门，争吵的内容听不太清，但亚瑟脸上的表情恼火且痛苦，接着不知什么导火索让亚瑟勃然大怒，他突然抬头朝莫德雷德的窗口看了一眼，梅林来不及躲闪，他猜亚瑟已经看到了他，最后，亚瑟跟乌瑟大声嚷嚷着“我的事不需要你插手”的话后便钻进了自己的车子，不再理会在他身后激动地叫着他的名字的父亲。

梅林送完莫德雷德，又去商店买了一个全新的钢铁侠玩偶——这是莫德雷德喜欢的另一个漫画角色。他没有让珀西送他，而是一路走回了潘德拉贡家。快到家时，他看见阿古温站在门口，阿古温也看见了他，梅林觉得他似乎在刻意等他。  
果然，他快接近大门时，阿古温说道，“艾莫瑞斯先生，我等你很久了，请跟我来。”梅林颇为诧异，但他还是跟在了阿古温身后。  
出乎他的意料，阿古温竟然把他一路带到了地下二层，那个曾经折磨过“独狼”的房间——他打开门，不用想梅林也能猜到了：乌瑟翘着二郎腿坐在一张“审讯桌”后面。  
“谢谢你，阿古温，我需要和艾莫瑞斯先生单独谈谈。你不需要在门口等候，过十五分钟再来。”乌瑟双手交叉在桌子上。  
“可是，他...”  
乌瑟斜睨了阿古温一眼，阿古温立刻闭嘴，点了点头，退出了房间。  
连阿古温都要隐瞒的谈话内容，梅林猜一定是和亚瑟有关。

“坐下。”乌瑟命令梅林。  
梅林朝身后看了一眼，“抱歉，潘德拉贡先生，可以告诉我，为什么要在这里谈话吗？”  
“坐下。”乌瑟面无表情。  
梅林无奈地坐到他的对面。

“我的儿子，亚瑟.潘德拉贡，他很小的时候就失去了母亲。”乌瑟竟然开始讲起了故事，梅林的神经稍稍放松了一些。  
“大约一年多以前，他的妻子又意外死亡，所以，这个家里一直以来都缺少女人的关爱，这让他无处发泄他的渴望，这我能理解。”乌瑟尽量心平气和地说，“但是，这并不等于他对你是真心的。”  
梅林刚要张嘴，乌瑟便立刻翘起了一根食指打断他，“潘德拉贡家族以及整个上流社会都不会欢迎一个娘娘腔...”  
“同性恋不是娘娘腔...”  
“闭嘴！”乌瑟低吼道，“至少我的社交圈不欢迎这个肮脏的字眼！”他绷着脸眯了眯眼，“你到底是谁？...梅林纳斯.艾莫瑞斯，别以为你可以夺走亚瑟的心，他不会因为你这样一个小人物而改变什么！”  
梅林想起了高汶在电话里曾经告诫过他相同的一句话，但他相当不喜欢乌瑟的语态，他也不是有意要和乌瑟抬杠，只是想说出一些事实，“他不需要改变什么，本来就是...”  
“胡说！”乌瑟一下子提高了分贝，“没人比我更了解我的儿子,他只是工作压力太大，一时鬼迷心窍！更何况，就算他是，我也会采取一切手段让他认为他不是！而你！区区一个没有来头的家庭教师，欧不，也许你有更复杂的身份，只要你一天在我家，我就无法好好教导我的儿子。所以无论你是谁，我现在给你一次机会：限你一天以内给我滚蛋！作为一个名扬四方的慈善家，我会考虑多给你一周的薪水！”乌瑟再次换回蔑视的神情，咬牙切齿地说，“但是，如果你不走，就别怪我手下不留情！”

 

梅林这才明白，亚瑟早上势必是和父亲争吵过梅林的去留了，并且极大的可能是乌瑟先开口发号施令，但既然现在乌瑟这么说，那么亚瑟当时也就是没同意把梅林赶出去，当然，乌瑟也不知道亚瑟昨晚为了赶人已经做过“荒唐事”了。梅林忽然在心底燃起了一丝小小的希望。

“潘德拉贡先生，说话小心点，”梅林换上了一个卧底在暴露身份时才会有的眼神，“别以为你有钱就可以操控诸神。”他往椅背上靠了靠，轻松地环顾着四周说道，“再说，我受雇于你的儿子，如果要我走，除非他亲口对我说。”  
“梅林纳斯！”乌瑟的双手用力一拍桌子站了起来，凌厉的眼神中包含着威胁与轻蔑，“别做你做不了的事！别说你不该说的话！”  
梅林慢悠悠地站起来，当他镇定的眼神与乌瑟平行时，他再次毫不客气地说，“这个世界既不是有钱人的世界，也不是有权人的世界，而是有心人的世界。”他摇了摇头，哼笑了一声，“我还没有对你儿子施展我全部的魅力，你信不信，如果我真的用心了...”他收起笑容，铿锵有力却又柔声软语，“他会和我一起离开你！”  
乌瑟的脸部表情已经开始扭曲，他撑在桌面上的手臂微微颤抖，下压的双手已经撰成了拳头，看得出他紧咬着牙关，仿佛在一辆疾驰于高速公路的跑车顶上尽力控制着自己全身的肌肉以防下一秒就摔下车去。  
梅林决定再煽一把火，“...也许还有莫德雷德!”  
“混账！”通的一声巨响，乌瑟的双拳砸在桌子上，梅林下意识地跳起、倒退两步，乌瑟随即从桌子底下抽出了一把手枪对准了梅林。

出于职业习惯，梅林盯着枪辨认了一下，那是一把经典的斯密思威森686家用左轮手枪，想来是陪伴乌瑟多年的老家伙了，今天特地拿出来吓唬他这个“不谙世事”、口出狂言的家庭教师。  
梅林毫不惊慌的神态再次激怒了乌瑟，他恶狠狠地说道，“刚才你问我为什么在这里谈话，小子，你太不了解我了！”他的拇指勾动了手枪保险栓，“进了这个门，就没人能毫发无损地出去！”  
梅林集中精神，迅速思忖着当那根食指扣动扳机时自己的侧跳方向，同时在言语上分散着乌瑟的注意力，“如果被亚瑟知道了，你会后悔这么做！他会永远都恨你，就像你的女儿莫嘉娜！他会彻底离开你，你永远都别想见到他！”  
“不！不可能！不许你提...”乌瑟突然用左手捂住胸口，他狰狞的面部开始抽搐，持枪的右手在颤抖了几下之后，艰难地扣动了扳机。  
梅林的反应显然快于乌瑟开枪的动作，在震耳的枪声响起之前，他已俯身敏捷地跳到一张铁制椅后，再转头一看，门上留下了一个拇指大小的弹孔。  
乌瑟的手再也拿不稳枪，他一松手，枪落到了桌子上，他晃悠着想要坐下，却因疼痛而一下坐空摔倒在地，脸上表情愈加痛苦起来，他的右手伸进西装口袋里，好不容易摸到了一个小药瓶，但手却抖得犹如帕金森症患者，那药瓶刚拿出来，便被他一抖，骨碌碌地滚到了地上。他的眉梢已经拧成一团疙瘩，咬着牙匍匐向前想要去抓那地上的药瓶，就在此时，梅林也站了起来，先于他拾起了药瓶。

 

乌瑟几乎已经不能抬头向上，他忍痛翻身躺在地板上，裤袋里的手机以及一个U盘落到了身边，他呼吸艰难，仇恨的目光如刀子般射向梅林。  
梅林看了眼药瓶上的名称，判断乌瑟现在最有可能的症状就是急性心肌梗塞，他望着乌瑟的眼神冰冷无情，心里却已是万马奔腾。乌瑟已经翻起了白眼，机不可失时不再来，梅林现在就可以眼睁睁地看着这个虚伪可恶的男人死去，但是亚瑟...  
事不宜迟，再不施救乌瑟必定一命归西。梅林走到乌瑟身后，倒出药瓶里所有的药，托住他的头，掰开他的嘴，一股脑灌了进去，紧接着，他掏出一直带在身边的拷贝器，捡起U盘插了上去，就在门外电梯叮的一声落定时，拷贝器上显示了“100%完成”的字样，他拔下U盘塞回乌瑟裤袋，在门被阿古温踹开之前将拷贝器塞进了自己的口袋...

 

当亚瑟心急慌忙赶到医院时，梅林正垂着脑袋坐在重症监护室外不安地数着自己的手指，阿古温在门口来回地踱着步子，珀西闭着眼睛向后勾起一条腿靠在墙上。亚瑟身后跟着高汶，他们两人匆匆的脚步声迫使梅林抬起头来。  
亚瑟第一眼就看到了梅林疲惫而惊慌的眼睛，但他无需开口，阿古温已经殷勤地迎了上来，“亚瑟，你可来了。你父亲刚做完造影检查，史密斯医生刚才建议立刻做心脏搭桥...你知道，送来的有点晚了！”他刻意地看了眼梅林，“我们正在等你签字。”  
亚瑟皱起了眉头，珀西睁开眼睛插了句，“如果不是梅林纳斯及时给他喂了药，你父亲当时就有可能...”他瞥了瞥嘴，“欧，顺便说一句，还好那一枪没打中梅林纳斯，否则我们开门的那一刻，看到的也许就是两具尸体。”  
“什么？”亚瑟和高汶一下子震惊地高呼起来。  
珀西做了个“让梅林纳斯自己告诉你”的动作。  
亚瑟和高汶又同时将目光转向梅林。  
梅林张开嘴，不知从何说起，更不用说他现在面对昨晚还在赶他走的亚瑟，一时之间又气上心头，结果反而一屁股坐了下去，继续垂下脑袋数手指。

亚瑟又气又急地转了转眼珠，阿古温见状便接过了话茬——当着梅林和珀西的面，他不好胡编乱造，只是将事实简单陈述了下，而当话语中一定要说到梅林的正面作用时他就尽量一句带过，好在此刻珀西就会在旁边添油加醋地宣扬梅林如何宽宏无私，救人为先。  
两人你一句我一言地总算让亚瑟听明白了。其实就算他们不说，亚瑟心里也猜到了几分——除了父亲开枪那一茬。  
梅林即便没有抬眼看，也能感受到亚瑟刚才时不时投来的感谢注目。而当亚瑟如释重负般地叹着气时，梅林终于直起身来，他看见亚瑟眼里的复杂与愧疚。  
“珀西，谢谢你飞车送我父亲入院。”亚瑟首先感谢了珀西。  
“我正好在而已，举手之劳。”珀西说。  
“呃...等会儿还是由你送梅林纳斯回去休息吧。他今天经历得够多的了。”亚瑟没有看着梅林说。  
梅林脑中的第一反应就是亚瑟不会再赶他走了。不过，他没料到亚瑟接下来会说，“梅林纳斯！我需要单独和你聊几句。”  
说完，亚瑟便走向楼梯拐角，梅林的眼光掠过众人，忐忑地跟了上去。

 

亚瑟打开楼道口的门，稍等了几秒，等到梅林出来后，他关上门，迟疑着怎么开口。  
楼道里有股说不清的消毒水味儿，在这股该死的怪味儿把梅林呛晕之前，他先开口了，“如果要说感谢的话，不必了！应该由我感谢你父亲，还好他的准星差了点儿。”他刻薄地说道。  
亚瑟又一次无奈地朝天花板翻了下白眼。  
“如果要说对不起的话，那更不必了！因为你不能代替他！还有，他还不如一枪把我解决了，免得我在临走之前还要多遭一份折磨，多受一份侮辱。”梅林把头别向雪白的墙壁。  
“我们的谈话一定要这样开始吗？”亚瑟走到梅林面前寻找他的目光。  
“那要怎么开始？”梅林扭过头，怒视亚瑟，“昨天我想和你谈的，可是你...”梅林又想到了昨晚令他反胃的一幕，“你真是个彻头彻尾的胆小鬼！为什么不直接操一个男人？可以把他说成是你的正牌情人！这样岂不是让我死心死得更彻底？！不过，你父亲今天给我上了堂课，他说得对，我这样一个小人物根本不配和潘德拉贡这个姓氏联系在一起...你也不会因为我而改变什么...”  
梅林逐渐冷淡的表情就像带有荆刺的皮鞭狠狠抽打在亚瑟的心上，他忍不住一把抓住梅林的双臂吼了起来，“闭嘴！梅林！”  
他直视着梅林再次冒起怒火的双眼，尽力稳住自己的语调，“要怎么样你才肯原谅我？是，我就是个彻头彻尾的胆小鬼！懦夫！生活在父亲影子下从未见过阳光，心智不全毫无主见不识好歹愚蠢白痴的深柜儿子！”  
亚瑟喘着气，黑眼圈彰示着他的一夜未眠。梅林愣住了。

“可那是以前的我！”亚瑟的语气柔和下来，“是你说要离开我之前的我。”他咬了咬自己的嘴唇，无力地放下双手，“我...对不起！不是为我父亲，是为我昨晚的所作所为...”他低下头，像个刚刚打碎了父母最喜欢的花瓶的孩子。只是很快，他又抬起了头，“我无法想象你就这样离我而去...梅林，我不会再在乎我父亲是怎么想的，我需要你留下来...求你！原谅我！”他充满希望地看着梅林，等待着答案。  
就在这时，珀西敲了敲门，他的脸贴在门上方的方形玻璃上，看嘴型他是在说，“亚瑟，你父亲...”  
亚瑟在离开之前再次恳求梅林，“至少等我回来以后再说...求你！”接着，他打开门嘱咐珀西，“这里有我在，你送他回去休息吧。”

 

直到次日晚上，梅林跑完步和兰斯碰完头回到潘德拉贡家，他都没有见到亚瑟。

他和兰斯见面时，发生了一点“小小的”争执——好吧，事实是，两人多年以来从未这么大吵过，以至于前一次碰头兰斯还搂着他的肩膀安慰他，今天，兰斯却气得直接在他的脸上来了一拳，“操你的，梅林！你早晚要毁在潘德拉贡手上！”  
梅林摸着肿起的嘴角，望着兰斯气急败坏离开的背影，后悔自己告诉兰斯他已经拷好了竞标书，更后悔把这两天发生的一切实情都告诉了他。当兰斯扯着他的衣领把他顶在树上拜托他醒醒时，他却反过来拜托他去跟盖伊斯撒个谎——就说偷听到乌瑟要改价格，不巧的是他心脏病发，此刻由梅林继续待在亚瑟身边最为合适，因为说不定乌瑟会把后续的所有竞标事宜都交付给亚瑟。  
他知道兰斯会为他撒这个谎，他也知道兰斯做什么都是为他好，尽管他打的这一拳确实够狠的；他后悔的是把自己最好的兄弟（最后的家人）一起拉下了这趟混水，如果被组织知道了他们的欺诈隐瞒，后果一定不堪设想。

但他做不到就这样离开亚瑟，尤其还是在他三番两次恳求他的原谅之后。他还没有想好到底要不要原谅他（去他的，承认吧，只是还没有想好怎么个原谅法而已），他知道亚瑟当时只是做戏给他看，他的眼神昭示了他的内心。  
可现在他自己反而进退两难了：拷贝器还没交出去，但不等于永远都不交——兰斯最多再为他争取一周，到时候就算他想继续留下，盖伊斯也不会再同意了，要是不想有其他人来，只有交出战利品这一条路；但是如果交了，这盘棋潘德拉贡家就算彻底输了。他绝不会怜惜乌瑟的破产，可是如果影响面波及到亚瑟和莫德雷德（这是个伪命题，他们都姓潘德拉贡，怎么可能不波及），自己也许从此以后都无法再面对亚瑟；如果交一个假的给客户呢？拷贝器里的材料只能阅读不能修改，除非找戴格尔破解源代码，改好了再上传，但是这样就得把他也拉下水——戴格尔不是不可信，但他毕竟不是兰斯，更何况客户不是傻子，盖伊斯特地关照过拷贝器要原封不动交给客户由他们自己解读。另外，如果最后的结果与乌瑟在竞标会上所出价格大相径庭，那神秘客户的“秋后算账”才是真正可怕的事。这到底是个怎样的客户？

梅林就这样一路跑着想着，心神不宁地回到自己房间，他脱了衣服进了浴室——也许现在好好洗个澡清醒一下才是当务之急，再这样下去他的脑子会先当机。  
他把水温调到了相当高的温度，不消一会儿，整个人就被水雾笼罩起来，他在水柱下大口呼吸着氧气，觉得自己累得就像刚刚跑完马拉松，而眼前蓝白马赛克的墙面在雾气中也幻化成一个奇怪的小丑咧着嘴露出雪白的牙齿嘲笑着他。他慢慢地蹲下去，接着又坐在地上把头埋进膝盖里，任由热水冲刷着自己的后背。

 

亚瑟从医院回来后的第一件事就是去找梅林。他相信梅林会等他。他整理了下头发，数完三下后敲了敲门，没人回应，他又用力地敲了敲门，依然没有回应，他有点害怕了，还好他有这所房子里所有门的钥匙。  
亚瑟跑回书房，在办公桌最下方的抽屉里翻出一个盒子，根据钥匙上面的提示取出了能开梅林房间的那一把，他连东西都没收拾便关上书房门直冲斜对面。  
打开房间门后，他差点要大声叫出梅林的名字，好在他首先听到了洗手间传来的水声。  
亚瑟把门锁好，只犹豫了两秒钟，便听从了自己雄性荷尔蒙的召唤——他轻轻地走进洗手间，盯着淋浴房里那个蜷成一团坐在地上的人，心里奔跑的火车鸣着汽笛开始脱轨。一分钟后，他脱光了自己的衣服。

当淋浴房的玻璃门被打开时，梅林着实吓了一跳，而当一丝不挂的亚瑟出现在他面前时，他怔住了。  
亚瑟向他伸出一只手，梅林的大脑顿时停止了思考，他如同被遥控的机器人一般握住那只手茫然地站了起来。  
亚瑟就像刚刚穿越了一道林间瀑布，顶端的射灯照在他被冲乱的湿发上，润湿的金色眼睫毛上挂着滴滴水珠，他刚才去拉梅林的手还是冰凉的，但在热气和梅林体温的双重抚慰下，他的身体、脸颊都开始泛出淡粉红色的光晕。

亚瑟把梅林拉入怀中，他全身上下都贴紧了梅林的肌肤，宽阔的胸膛，紧实的小腹还有下身炙热的欲望，他贪婪地包裹着梅林的身体，嘴唇在梅林的耳边摩挲，急促地呼吸着；梅林的双手试探性地抚上亚瑟的背，于是，亚瑟把他抱得更紧了。梅林闭上眼睛，感受着亚瑟狂热的心跳，他的脑子里响起一个模糊的声音：宿命！这就是他的宿命，他逃不掉了。  
水的温度和润滑让两人都情难自控，迷乱的气息，身心的渴求，当梅林的后背撞到马赛克墙壁，而亚瑟跪在他的膝下用嘴尽力挑逗满足他时，他才意识到他是多么想念亚瑟，正如亚瑟所说，一出车门就开始想念，他想他的每一个热吻，每一次抚摸，每一轮撞击，他甚至想疯了被他搂睡的感觉。

当两人终于带着一身的吻痕和齿印钻进梅林的被窝后，梅林自觉地转过身去，亚瑟则默契地用手臂环在他的腰间，前胸紧贴他的后背。  
“我从来没有被人搂着睡过。”少顷，梅林在黑暗中轻声说。  
“我也没有。”亚瑟的回应让梅林有点惊讶。  
“你...你母亲...”  
“我的出生给她带来了死亡，”亚瑟的鼻息在梅林的颈间沉重起来，“听海伦说，我父亲是从那时候开始脾气暴躁的。”  
梅林瞪着窗外诡异的枝桠，紧紧握住了亚瑟搭在他身上的手，“我还以为...你父亲说是在你很小的时候...”  
“他从不轻易提这段往事，这让我一直觉得自己是杀死母亲的罪魁祸首...所以，我从小对他的话都言听计从...”亚瑟叹了口气，“对不起...我知道我父亲永远都不会对你说这个词的。”  
梅林的心和胃一起搅腾着，“亚瑟...我...”我也要说对不起——梅林终究还是没有说出来，他无法解释到底对不起亚瑟什么。  
“什么？”亚瑟却不想漏掉梅林的后半句。  
“我...我想我有点迷上你了。”  
“...我可以理解为是不想再离开我了吗？”  
“别得寸进尺。”  
“应该叫穷追不舍，这难道不是你迷我的其中一点？”说完，亚瑟的手又往梅林的小腹下方滑了过去。


	15. Chapter 15

乌瑟只住了四天医院就回家了——亚瑟对此的解释是：他父亲这辈子最讨厌待的地方就是医院，清醒的时候一分钟都不想待下去。梅林则认为乌瑟是因为害怕医院里的每一个医生都有可能是竞争对手收买的杀手。不管怎样，因为不想让父亲再次气急病发，又或者不想让他（确切说是他的哈巴狗阿古温）看到亚瑟一大早从梅林的房间走出来，亚瑟和梅林都决定不在对方的房间过夜；另一方面来说，亚瑟也确实没做好对莫德雷德老实交代的准备，所以，在这个家里家外，他们都还是选择保持一定的距离和礼数。

就在梅林为要不要在一周以内把拷贝器交出去而焦虑的同时，乌瑟却并没有为要不要放梅林一马而伤神——亚瑟说得对，乌瑟永远不会对梅林说“对不起”，但亚瑟没有说的是，乌瑟也永远不会对梅林说“谢谢”。  
梅林虽然救了他，但这只能加剧他对“梅林故意耍小聪明以取得亚瑟信任”这一想法的肯定。  
常年与乌瑟保持良好交情的心脏病专家埃文.史密斯医生当然是不同意乌瑟这么早就出院的，无论是伤口愈合还是术后护理，毕竟还是医院的专业设施更齐备方便些。不过，不知道乌瑟用什么条件规劝了埃文，逼着他在出院通知上签了字。同时，他还要求埃文每天抽出半小时来乌瑟家里免费给他做例行检查。

出院的那天，乌瑟并没通知亚瑟，而是叫阿古温把自己偷偷送回了家。梅林在海伦的厨房窗口看到乌瑟被阿古温和另一个手下抬上轮椅，便自觉地借口要上厕所赶紧上了楼。

因为乌瑟缺席了董事局主席的工作，亚瑟这两天在公司忙得七荤八素，天天很晚回家，却没想到回家以后海伦竟然告诉他父亲出院了。对于父亲任性的行为亚瑟自然火冒三丈，大发脾气，但却最终碍于父亲的固执和威严而无计可施，他只得躲进书房在电话里把埃文.史密斯狠狠骂了一通。梅林还从未听说过一个治疗心脏病的专家医生会如此淡定地接受这么多不留情面的指责，他怀疑埃文.史密斯一定有什么把柄抓在潘德拉贡父子手里。

晚上亚瑟和梅林亲热时也颇有些暴躁粗鲁，梅林则尽量耐心隐忍地配合他，最后当两人大汗淋漓地依偎在亚瑟的大床上时，梅林忍不住还是问了句，“你父亲那么早回来还是因为不放心我吧？”  
“...抱歉，”亚瑟懒洋洋地回他，“刚才我弄疼你了。”  
“...呃，比你在拳台上给我的那拳好多了。”  
亚瑟扬了扬嘴角，“所以，你的耐受能力一级棒，要不要下次玩点更刺激的？”  
“你不怕我的叫声穿透天花板传到你父亲耳朵里？”梅林故意扯着嗓子叫了两声，吓得亚瑟一把捂住他的嘴，梅林在亚瑟掌心里吃吃笑了起来。  
“总有一天让你叫破嗓子！”亚瑟也笑道。

 

次日上午，梅林送完莫德雷德就让珀西自己开车回去了，一来乌瑟在家，这两天他都更愿意多花点时间慢慢走回去；二来，他终于打定主意去做了一件一直想做的事，事后，他需要一点个人的时间和空间。  
他走在林荫小道上，两旁的绿树红花分外妖娆，比他两个月之前来这里时生机勃勃得多了，但这也意味着夏天就要到了，到时候莫德雷德的暑假也会来临，他不知道他这个家庭教师假期里还能派上什么用场，但也许他根本就撑不到那天的到来。  
想着想着，就在靠近上次上演“拯救莫德雷德”戏码的小道拐角处，梅林感觉自己被跟踪了。于是他默默加快了脚步，身后那人果然也加快了脚步，他确信了自己的感觉，干脆猛一转身，吓得那人双手一举，表明自己毫无恶意。  
是个年轻女人。梅林的心里顿时放下了一半戒备——看这身板，就算练过估计也不是他的对手，再看她的眼神，显然不是为了取他性命而来。

“嗨！”对方走近一步，“我只想...和你聊两句。”  
“...”梅林扁扁嘴皱了皱眉，“...不瞒你说，我喜欢的是男人。”  
“我知道。”  
梅林抬了抬眉毛，“你知道？”  
“你和亚瑟.潘德拉贡关系不一般。”  
梅林立刻收紧了自己的笑肌。  
“欧，别紧张，”对方反而放松了下来，就像棋盘上的小兵终于过了界，“我是站在你这一边的。”  
见梅林沉默不语，她刻意地展露出友好的微笑，“我只想给你一些....忠告！如果你愿意听的话。”  
梅林表情寡淡地微微点头，“说说看。”

“我是NCA专案组的——就是英国国家打击犯罪调查局专案组，你可以叫我芙丽雅。我们盯了乌瑟很久了——在你来之前一年多，我猜你应该不喜欢他吧。”  
“NCA、芙丽雅，”梅林重复着，眼神上下审视着眼前这个一身便衣的瘦小女人，“然后呢？”  
“他很狡猾，也很冷血，对吧？”她试探着梅林对接下来要说的话的承受度，“但你真的见识过他的狡猾和冷血吗？”她顿了顿，见梅林没有反应又说，“他有相当大一部分的财富解释不清，他身上还背了几条人命，他极力反对你和他的儿子来往，气到心脏病发，他根本不是什么慈善企业家，只是一个虚伪无情的恐同患者...”  
“...谢谢你义愤填膺的演讲词，没其他事的话后会有期。”梅林打断她后就要转身离开。  
“他想杀了你！”

“他‘想’杀了我不是一次了。”梅林头也不回地纠正道。  
“就这两天动手。”  
梅林停下了脚步，他又转过身来。  
芙丽雅小心翼翼地走近两步，她个子虽小，但眼神却有着难以置信的坚毅，梅林相信能入这种专案组的女人都没把自己当女人。  
“我们在他车上装了窃听器，他从医院回来的那天就指示阿古温，三天以内必须做掉你。今天是第二天。”芙丽雅说完等着梅林的反应。  
梅林俯视着他，尽力保持自己的镇定，“我为什么要相信你，你又为什么要帮我？”  
“呵，难怪小潘德拉贡会喜欢你，”芙丽雅就像棋局上的小兵快要探到了底边，“你很聪明，我是说，不是小聪明的那种——不太像一个不经世事的家庭教师。”  
“谢谢。”梅林动了动嘴皮子，又把皮球踢了回去。  
“好吧，看来你能说会道的一面不会展示给我看了。既然这样，我们说点你感兴趣的。”芙丽雅的表情严肃起来，“米希安的死不是意外！”

 

梅林用了许久未练的打坐时的定力才让自己不惊讶地眨眼吸气，作为一个整日卧底各色人等的职业间谍，这句话的话外音他不是听不出来。芙丽雅朝四周望了望，往树荫暗处走了走，梅林也学她的样子扫视了一圈之后跟着走到一棵树旁。  
“一年多前，我们曾经监听到乌瑟和阿古温类似的谈话，乌瑟说米希安第二天要带莫德雷德离开这个家，让阿古温当天晚上就动手，猜猜怎么了——米希安当晚就挂了，医生说是‘心源性猝死’。鬼才相信对吗？可是我们当时的头儿为了不‘打草惊蛇’——因为乌瑟是一起金额相当骇人的跨国经济犯罪案的关键人物，而我们差一点就要拿到证据了——所以，我们只能在房子对面看着死板愚蠢的苏格兰场进去又出来，连个像样的审讯都没有...”  
“等等，谁报了警？”  
“欧，好问题！小潘德拉贡...是的，他们因为什么事而争吵了，然后他眼睁睁地看着他夫人突然毫无征兆地倒在他怀里，而他们家的好朋友——埃文.史密斯医生正好在乌瑟办公室谈事，就是他宣布米希安没救了，然后小潘德拉贡不甘心地报了警，我猜是因为潘德拉贡家树敌不少，他确实想到了些什么，不过当警察无所作为之后，他就认命了...为此他还消沉了好一阵子，我是说，据我们的观察...”  
芙丽雅后面的话梅林几乎都没听清，他的脑子嗡嗡作响，他不知是该为亚瑟没有参与整件事的实施而庆幸，还是该为亚瑟就这样毫不知情地替父亲承担了所有内心的自责而难过。  
“...嘿!...嘿！梅林纳斯！”芙丽雅在他的面前晃了晃手，梅林的注意力重又集中到她脸上，“...我给不了你证据，所有的音频视频都是保密的，但是，你的出现对他来说无疑是另一个威胁，他讨厌所有可能让他儿子或孙子弃他而去的人，不管男人女人...”  
梅林稍作沉吟，“...你把我拦下来不会只是想告诉我一件陈年旧事而已吧...”梅林不是没有和这样的特勤人员打过交道。

“哇欧...很好！我就说你很聪明！很简单！乌瑟.潘德拉贡有一份名单：所有他贿赂过的本国和外国政府官员以及其他相关涉事人的名字、就职机构、涉及金额、涉及项目全部都在这份名单里。我们最早有人打入过他的公司做一级助理，差一点就拿到了那本东西，但是他暴露了，乌瑟之后非常小心，不知道那本东西现在是不是已经转化为其他电子化的储存方式...”芙丽雅看到梅林的表情微微有些变化，接着说道，“我们知道他最近正在搞因加大坝建设工程的竞标，我们相信他在这次的竞标里又会故技重施，事实上，我相信你也看到过他们家前不久刚有非洲某国的政府要人拜访...所以...”  
“你们要我找到这个黑名单，不管是个本子还是其他什么？”  
“没错。”  
“那个一级助理后来怎么样了？”  
“什么？欧，呃，很不幸，他...‘意外身亡’了，车祸...”芙丽雅用轻松的口吻描述着，似乎并不打算隐瞒什么。  
梅林冷笑一声，“所以如果我被发现的话...”  
“我们会尽量保护你的，”芙丽雅靠近梅林，她的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，如果她在那上面画点眼影，刷刷睫毛液，应该会很吸引男人，“再说，我们知道你不是个简单的家庭教师，梅林纳斯...”  
梅林心里咯噔一下，他的心跳已经比先前快了一倍。  
“不过，”芙丽雅话锋一转，“显然你的雇主把你的资料隐藏得很好，英国没几个组织能做到连我们也查不到你的真实身份...好吧，是暂时还没有。不管怎样，这不是重点，重点是你没有选择。你的亚瑟.潘德拉贡身陷囹圄，他父亲在经济罪案上所做的一切他不会百分百地没参与。这次竞标结束之前，你帮我们找到东西，我们保证到时候只起诉他老爹...”  
“如果我不答应呢？”  
“这不是拍电影，梅林纳斯，我都说了你没有选择，不管你为谁工作，你都是为了这次竞标价而来，以你的能力，你早就可以脱身了吧...帮一个是帮，帮两个也是帮，何况帮了我们就是帮了你的男朋友...”  
“他不是我男朋友！”  
“别骗自己，你刚才去哪里了？”  
“你还知道什么？”  
“你夜跑时的接头人，虽然和你一样暂时身份未知，不过，必要时我们也有特殊手段可以用...”  
“行了...我答应!”

小兵升变为皇后，芙丽雅微微一笑，伸手掏出一张名片，“附近耳目众多，如果被人问起，就说我是你的老同学。”  
名片上印着“伦敦地产网/置业投资顾问/芙丽雅”的字样，后面的电话不用说一定也是假的。  
“你应该化点妆才更像...找到了东西我怎么找你？”  
“一有情况，在你的房间窗口用手电打三长两短，我们24小时有人盯着。别忘了他们就这两天动手——会以你意想不到的暗杀方式...”芙丽雅摇了摇头，“别问我，我也不知道，米希安死后很快就下葬了，亚瑟并没有要求做尸检。所以，我猜，你的首要任务是先保护好自己。当然，我听到有用的消息也会告诉你。”  
梅林收起名片，一言不发地就要走人。  
“嘿！”芙丽雅叫住他，有些怪异地看了他一眼说道，“以后别在你们那个房间做...呃，或者，至少拉个窗帘什么的。”  
“欧上帝！真该死！”梅林愤然转身，红着脸急匆匆地走向潘德拉贡家。

他们俩人都没注意到，就在他们谈话的一开始，这一切就被同样难得步行在这条小道上的高汶看见了，他闪身躲到了一棵大树后，偷偷地用手机拍了几张照片。


	16. Chapter 16

这一周，梅林已经有两次没有在联络点等到兰斯了，他知道兰斯在生他的气，但他知道在该出现的时候兰斯一定会出现，因为如果自己有危险...或者亚瑟有危险...兰斯会第一时间找机会通知他。今天又是碰头日，他希望兰斯能在那棵巨型蘑菇式的大树下等他，他有很多事情需要跟他商量——他是他现在唯一能说真心话的人，如果能让他解气，哪怕再给他揍一拳也行。

兰斯出现了，就在梅林快要离开的时候。他就像上次在潘德拉贡家楼下直接敲门找梅林时一样——戴了顶鸭舌帽。他快要走到梅林面前时没有停下，而是径直朝前走去。  
梅林有点纳闷，但还是隔着几步远地跟了上去。兰斯七绕八拐地在黑漆漆的公园里快速走着，梅林几乎就要跟不上他了，直到兰斯一头扎进一个全部由修剪过的松树组成的迷宫，消失不见。  
“妈的！”梅林急急跟进，刚想轻声喊，便被一只熟悉的手拽住。  
“跟我来！”兰斯轻声说，继续带着他在迷宫里又绕了两根道，停了下来，“以后在这儿碰头！”  
梅林想了想，点点头，他会找点时间再过来研究下这个迷宫。可是，“为什么？”  
“因为我怀疑盖伊斯派了人跟踪我，他想窃听我和你每次接头时的谈话。”  
梅林知道只有不被信任了，盖伊斯才会从内部调人监视任务执行者。  
“...你，你和他谈过了？”梅林问。  
“你说呢？你以为你多待的这几天我在干嘛？”  
梅林看不到兰斯说这话时的表情，他的疑问又浮上心头，“为什么戴帽子？我一开始都没敢认你。”  
兰斯迟疑了一下，把帽子拿了下来，“我和伊利安...干了一架。”借着月光，梅林能看到他的右眼下眼睑里就像被塞了一个发霉的李子——肿得连睁眼都困难。  
梅林的心仿佛被缝衣针刺了一下。

“拷贝器带了吗？”兰斯直切正题，但他知道梅林在想什么，顿了一下又说，“梅林！伊利安在会上当着众人的面就怀疑你和亚瑟...当然，你知道，他当年训练时就打不过我。我替你拔他的牙了！”  
梅林的脑中瞬间浮现出“兰斯四肢并用跳上会议桌，一拳砸到伊利安嘴上”的精彩画面。可他笑不出来。  
“对不起!”这是他仅能说的。  
“算你小子运气好！不！这他妈根本和运气无关，”兰斯轻叹着，“客户明天就要见到拷贝器，而且还希望你继续在潘德拉贡身边待着，等候下一个指令，但是他们也说了，见不到东西明天就必须换人。”  
梅林看着兰斯，思考着这句话的真实性...不，他不应该怀疑兰斯，这是他过去、现在和未来唯一不可怀疑的人。  
“我帮不了你更多了，盖伊斯对我也不太信任了，你只有一个选择——拷贝器交了，才能留在他身边...这样最多就是影响他们这次的竞标...”  
“他们会破产。”  
“你现在到底站在哪边？还是你打算就此退出组织，和他双宿双飞？”  
“我们不可能退出组织。”  
“原来你还记得这个！”  
两人都不再吭声。没过多久，梅林摸出口袋里被汗液捂湿的拷贝器。  
“留得青山在，不怕没柴烧！当年还是你教我的这句话。只要人没事，钱，他们可以再赚！可是如果换了别人卧底——想想亚瑟和他儿子...”兰斯做着最后的规劝，手也慢慢地伸向那个拷贝器，在和梅林轻轻来回拉扯了两下之后，梅林终究还是松手了。

“兰斯...我也被跟踪了。”梅林看着兰斯将拷贝器塞入内衬口袋。  
“什么？”  
“她说她叫芙丽雅，NCA专案组的，我想让你帮我查一下NCA有没有这个人。”梅林决定有些事还是不必告诉兰斯了，“她叫我帮她找乌瑟在这几年贿赂官员的证据，是个本子或者其他什么东西。”他没有提起米希安的非意外死亡和乌瑟对自己的暗杀意图。  
“她还跟你亮牌了？”  
“算是，他们监视潘德拉贡家很久了，至少，沿街的那排房间都被他们监视了...还监听了乌瑟的车，知道了我的名字，查了我的身份，虽然没查到什么...顺便说一句，她还知道你是我的接头人，好在同样没查到什么。不过她认为我会帮她这个...小忙。”  
“...哈！哈哈！”兰斯惊愕地干笑了几下，“这真是你从新年第一天到目前为止讲过的最好笑的笑话！”他扶着额稍作沉思，随后问道，“所以，交换条件是什么？”  
“呃...”梅林略显扭捏的表情说明了一切。  
“...弃乌瑟保亚瑟？”  
梅林轻轻点头。  
“梅林？”  
“我知道。不一定可信...可我不能不信。”  
“...亚瑟.潘德拉贡...他真的爱你吗？”  
“...我不知道。”  
他和亚瑟才认识两个月，亚瑟在床上的每一分每一秒都爱着他...可是，亚瑟出生于富贾之家，不管这个身份还能维持多久；而他在他眼里就是贫寒出身的家庭教师...这就像所有正常肥皂剧的经典桥段——也许他压抑太久，对他真的只是“一时性起”，又或者现在这一阶段对他是真心的...但他的父亲...除非他离开他的父亲...之后呢？自己能毫发无损地离开组织吗？离开了又如何？永远对自己所爱的人背负所有和他相关的秘密？而组织对自己的行为多半会定义为叛逃...  
梅林真的不知道。  
他一直以为，感情的控制阀是由他自己操纵的，可惜他一错再错；事到如今，他只希望能一直待在亚瑟的身边，看着他，保护他，至少，不受别人的伤害。

 

“亚瑟，别犹豫了！”亚瑟的书房门口，高汶听到了夜跑回来的梅林在楼下和海伦寒暄的声音，他走回沙发边对着快要把酒杯捏碎的亚瑟说，“好吧，我来退一步，就在这里，不去B2，这样总行了吧。”  
“...他不会跑的。”亚瑟的眼神仍然闪烁不定。  
“别那么肯定！万一他跑了，你可什么都查不出了。”  
楼下安静了，梅林应该开始上楼了。  
“亚瑟？！”高汶再次催促。  
“...该死的...你保证不动武！”亚瑟说。  
“保证不。”

梅林走上楼梯，他看到亚瑟书房的门开着，嘴角不自觉地扬起一抹微笑。  
“梅林！”亚瑟从书房探出头来，“进来一下。”  
“呃...我想先回房间洗个澡。”  
“就一会儿。”亚瑟说完就进去了。  
相处了那么久，梅林默默记着亚瑟的每一个眼神每一个小动作都意味着什么，他确信亚瑟这次叫他绝不是因为想要索吻。  
他惴惴不安地走进幽暗的书房——亚瑟站在醒酒壶旁，手里却没有端着酒，他双手抱着胸。他立刻察觉到了空气中的紧张和危险，但对亚瑟百分百的不设防让他根本来不及反应——一个男人从门后跳出来，用一只手捂住了他的鼻子，另一只手卡住了他的脖子：乙醚强烈的气味熏得他瞬间头晕目眩，在他倒下之前，他使尽全力用手肘狠狠地捅了那人的肚子。

再次醒来时，梅林并不惊讶他先看到的是这张熟悉而英俊的地中海脸庞——高汶正讪笑着盯着他的眼睛。  
然后是亚瑟——他几乎和刚才的站姿一模一样，只是现在他的手里已经端上了一杯酒，也许不是第一杯了，醒酒壶里差不多少了一半的酒——他盯着自己的酒杯，不敢看梅林。  
梅林意识到自己的手脚都被绑在了一张靠背椅上，他动了动身体——高汶的绑人技术相当成熟。

“高汶？亚瑟？这...这是什么意思？”梅林确实不太明白自己被绑在这里的原因，他大惑不解的眼神不用伪装。  
不等亚瑟回应，高汶便一记侧拳招呼了上去——梅林的脸在重击之下猛甩到一边，他痛苦地呻吟了一声。  
“不！”亚瑟把酒杯砸到玻璃桌上，“你在干什么，高汶？说过不动武的。”  
“刚才是他先动手的。”高汶揉了揉自己的肚子没好气地说。  
梅林不可思议地盯着他，刚想说话，亚瑟便说，“如果你再这样做...”  
“不会，我们扯平了。”高汶看着梅林说。  
“你们到底想干什么？为什么要绑着我？”梅林急切地看向亚瑟。  
亚瑟低头不语，高汶从口袋里掏出他的手机，翻找了一下举到梅林面前，“愿意解释一下这个吗？”  
梅林脸上略显震惊的表情让高汶一下子找到了兴奋点，“欧——梅林纳斯！神秘的梅林纳斯！瞧瞧我没说错吧，你绝不是你档案上写得这么简单！”  
梅林立刻看向亚瑟，亚瑟也正注视着他——没有了往日的温柔，他又回到了两个月前那个冷冰冰的亚瑟。

 

“你们派人跟踪我？”梅林气愤地说。  
“如果真的派人跟踪你，也许我们早就知道你是谁了。这真是老天注定，让我无意中拍到了这些。看在亚瑟的份上，你如实招来，我们也许可以心平气和地解决这件事...”  
“招什么？我只是在那儿遇到了大学同学，聊了几句，如此而已。”梅林愤恨又急切地说，“我们签的雇佣合同里可没说我不能和潘德拉贡家以外的人说话。”  
“她是干什么的？”  
“一个什么房地产中介网的，见鬼，为什么要问这个？”  
“叫什么名字？”  
“芙丽雅。芙丽雅.巴丽斯。你们到底在怀疑什么？”感谢上帝，梅林在接过名片的那一刻还好看了眼那个全名，“她还给了我一张她的名片，那上面有公司名...”  
“你是说这个？”高汶从办公桌上捡起一张名片。  
“...你们还搜我身？”  
“确切说是我，真是抱歉，我没忍住。”高汶得意地说，“不过我打过电话给‘伦敦地产网’的朋友了，他们公司没有这个人。所以...艾莫瑞斯先生，为什么不说点实话呢？”  
“欧天哪！我怎么知道她在不在那家公司？我们就是闲聊了几句而已...亚瑟？！”梅林求助般地看向亚瑟，亚瑟的眼中掠过一丝慌张，随即转移了视线。  
梅林失望地摇摇头，“我什么都不想说了。请你们放我走。”

高汶眯起了眼睛，“放你走？你在和我开玩笑？”他又走到办公桌前，拿起一个软皮袋，“猜猜这是什么？”  
始终一声不吭的亚瑟突然脸色一变，急忙走了过来，“高汶！”他伸手要取那个袋子，高汶巧妙地躲开，不满地看着他，“亚瑟！你就不想知道真相吗？万一你的家要毁在这个小子手里呢？”  
亚瑟慌乱的心跳在他薄透的白色亚麻休闲衣里几乎清晰可见。梅林判断那个袋子里的东西是用来对付自己的。  
亚瑟一时犹豫不决，高汶却已手脚麻利地抖开了软皮袋，就像通常人们旅行时常带的日用品归类袋——只不过梅林在那黑色的皮兜里看见了一小瓶药水、一个针头和一根针管。如果没猜错的话，这应该是...  
“虽然很久没用过这一招了，不过一想起上次那个人被打了一针之后的样子...哇欧，真是令人记忆犹新啊...”高汶把袋子放回到桌子上，开始给针管装药水。  
“这...这是什么？”梅林努力让自己的身体和语调都紧张起来。他现在有点明白高汶在亚瑟身边的意义了。  
高汶不屑地撇撇嘴，“只是能让你说实话的小玩意儿...不用紧张，副作用最多就是口干舌燥加恶心呕吐。”他已经给针管装好了针头，又装模作样地对着顶灯弹了弹玻璃针管，“晶莹剔透！你当它是生理盐水就好。”  
梅林咽了口唾沫，对亚瑟说，“你真的同意他这么做？”  
亚瑟的紧张程度显然更胜于他，他紧皱双眉盯着梅林，不置可否。

 

高汶粗鲁地按着梅林的头，语态轻松得就像一个注射科的护士，“会有点疼，先生，忍一下就好了。”  
他对准了梅林的侧颈，轻轻地挤出几滴药水，眼见着就要扎了下去。  
“等一下！”梅林和亚瑟同时叫了起来。  
高汶不解地看着亚瑟。而梅林已经做好了一个决定——也许这么做的后果是接下来的日子不会太好过，但至少他不会被赶出去了。  
“我说。”梅林支起脖子，“我受够了！”他说完看着亚瑟。  
高汶收起轻松的表情，“要说就快说。”  
梅林直视着亚瑟，不去理会高汶，他舔了舔嘴唇说，“她说她是NCA的，没记错的话，是英国国家打击犯罪调查局专案组。”  
亚瑟和高汶交换了一个惊讶的眼神。  
“她说他们监视你们家很久了，至少沿街那一排房间都在他们24小时监视下。”梅林接着说道，并且捕捉到了亚瑟眼神中一瞬的变化，“是的，是24小时，也许就是常住在对面哪栋楼里，”他瞥了眼高汶，“你不是很小心吗？高汶？可据她说，他们都监视你们一年多了。”  
高汶作势又要打他，却被亚瑟狠狠一瞪而悻悻地收了手。  
“她还说，”梅林又转回头看着亚瑟，“你父亲是一桩金额巨大的跨国经济罪案中的关键人，为了敛财，这几年向国内外不少政府官员行贿，他...他把所有涉及项目、金额、受贿人都记录在了一个本子里或者存在了其他什么电子物件里。”梅林深吸一口气，又吐出来，“她叫我帮她在你们的那个竞标会结束前找到这个证据。”

亚瑟和高汶都像陷入了一个世纪那么长的沉思，最后，亚瑟抬起头问，“他们还知道些什么？凭什么认为你可以拿到？”  
这正是梅林等着他询问的问题。  
“他们知道了我...我和你...关系不一般。”梅林憋红着脸说，“她说...她说你跟这些案子也脱不了干系...如果我找到证据交给她，她保证到时候只起诉乌瑟一个人。”梅林说完低下了头。  
“所以你就答应了？”高汶替亚瑟问道。  
梅林没有回答，但是沉默代表了一切。  
“欧！”高汶捂着两边的太阳穴暴躁地转了个圈。  
“那你告诉我该怎么做？”梅林生气地脸又红了一圈，“我活这么大从来没听说过英国有这个政府机构，我当时的脑子就像刚被椰子砸过一样，除了答应我还能干什么？更何况，这是白天才发生的事，我需要时间来判断下要不要告诉亚瑟。谁知道你们...”  
“是吗？那我们还得感谢你的缓兵之计了？然后呢？然后你打算怎么找出这个鬼证据？还是打算继续潜伏在亚瑟身边打探消息伺机行事？”高汶突然像领悟出了什么似的，“妈的，谁知道你和她是不是一伙儿的？你们协商好了耍个苦肉计来骗取我们的信任？亚瑟，不要相信他说的...”  
“够了！”亚瑟怒吼道。  
梅林从来没见过亚瑟对高汶以这样的语气说过话。高汶的下巴都快要落到地上了。  
亚瑟喘着气，“我相信他。”说完，他便走到梅林身后，连拉带扯地解着塑料绑绳。现在又轮到梅林的心开始隐隐作痛了，他从来没想过自己在扮演另一个自己时如此费力。  
“亚瑟！”高汶显然不支持亚瑟的做法。  
亚瑟对他不理不睬，他抓着梅林的手臂把他从椅子上拉起来，接着又轻推着他的背走向那道书柜密门。他按下那本书，书柜开始旋转，他在把梅林推向自己的卧室之前说，“去洗个澡，早点休息。”  
梅林目瞪口呆地看着书柜在他和亚瑟之间紧紧闭合，好像一道永远无法逾越的墙。

 

梅林在亚瑟的浴室里洗完了澡，头发上留着亚瑟惯用的香波的味道，他用浴巾包住了下身，瞥见镜子里的自己被水雾笼罩得朦胧不清，他几乎无意识地走过去，在镜子上面用食指慢慢描出了三个字——“我、爱、你”...时间不知不觉流逝，他呆呆地看着这三个字在逐渐降温的浴室里和自己眼眶里的液体一起溶解滴落，他舔了舔咸咸的嘴角，惶恐着这一切会如何收场。

书柜密门转动的声音再次响起，他赶紧抹掉眼泪，又用手掌抹掉镜子上依稀还能辨认的字迹。一回头，亚瑟已经站在那里。  
他们互相凝视着。梅林又一次如鲠在喉。  
亚瑟走近几步，他小心翼翼地触碰着梅林的手臂，“对不起...”  
“不...”梅林拼命忍住就要夺眶而出的泪液，“应该由我说对不起...我...我根本不应该搭理她；我竟然还怀疑你和你父亲是同一类人...”  
亚瑟一把抱住梅林，他的声音里带着颤音，“别说了，我们都太傻了...我们...都太傻了。今晚...求你留下来好吗？别离开我。”  
梅林在亚瑟的肩头哽咽着，“不会...我绝不会离开你。”

梅林穿上亚瑟的T恤，用他最喜欢的方式依偎在亚瑟身边，亚瑟的睫毛刷在他的后颈上，让他再次觉得这个世界仍然是有温暖的。他们就这样静静地躺在一起，在不开灯的房间里想着各自的心事。  
“有时候我希望从来都没遇见过你。”亚瑟突然打破沉寂，轻声地问道，“你信教吗？”  
“不信...可我相信命运。”  
“真巧，我也是...所以，遇见你只不过是命运的安排。”  
“亚瑟...”梅林欲言又止，“...那你相信我吗？”  
“...既然我相信命运，那就必须得相信你。”亚瑟半开玩笑地说。  
“...以后无论发生什么事，你一定要记得，我对你...是真心的。”  
“...”亚瑟似乎什么都没说，可梅林却感受到了他的唇舌在他的后肩上轻微地描绘，如果没有感觉错的话，他认为那就是他在镜子上描出的三个字——“我爱你”。  
我也爱你。梅林在心里默念——可我不配。


	17. Chapter 17

芙丽雅所说的三天时间过去了。梅林处处小心，却并没遇到什么可怕之事，乌瑟在自己的房间里静养，一反常态地悄无声息，这让梅林反而觉得芙丽雅说的可能是真的，只不过，对方在等待时机，又或者，是因为两天后即将在伦敦公园路四季酒店举行的竞标会让他担心现在节外生枝是否合适。

但比起自己的生命危险，真正让梅林胆战心惊的是今晚兰斯带来的客户的最新消息：乌瑟.潘德拉贡此战必败，但这并不意味着任务的结束，客户对潘德拉贡家的终极目标是——彻底摧毁；而梅林留下来的意义在不久的将来很快就会有所体现。  
梅林想追根究底——“彻底摧毁”究竟是指怎样一个程度？可连兰斯也说不清，他只说盖伊斯找他谈过话，直接警告了他——如果梅林和亚瑟之间的关系过于紧密，那么到时候希望兰斯能离他远点儿。盖伊斯明知道兰斯是不会弃梅林于不顾的，所以，已经清楚后续行动计划的他只是不想一下子失去两位得力干将罢了...

至于乌瑟必败的言论，倒是很快便有了论证。  
在竞标会的前一晚，乌瑟在病榻上急招了亚瑟，他交出了U盘，让亚瑟就坐在他的身边，用一台手提电脑修改了最后的竞标价。

“父亲？”亚瑟打开文件，看到了最后那个触目惊心的数字，“12.8亿已经超出我们的极限了。”  
“再加五千万。”  
“什么？”亚瑟无法合拢自己的嘴。  
“照我说的做。”  
“为什么现在才加？”  
乌瑟迟疑片刻，承认道，“除了中国公司，我在另外两家公司里各安插了一个自己人。我刚得到的消息是，目前的最高出价是加拿大人的13.2亿。”  
“...”亚瑟张着嘴不断地摇头，“竞标会无缘无故被非洲人延迟两周，中国三峡工程集团对此次竞标的公正性颇有微词，曾经联合加拿大兰万灵集团暗中对外放话指责我们小动作太多，还有，德国豪赫蒂夫集团据说一年前就请黑客提高了公司所有高层的网管监控级别，而这些你都是知道的。”  
“那又如何？”  
“他们任何一方都有可能放出假消息，你怎么肯定你得到的是真的？”  
“我的人很可靠，他们可不是只待了两个月，”乌瑟哼了一声，亚瑟明白他又开始暗指梅林了，“更何况，我的消息并不是只来源于这三方中的单独一方...刚果（金）的水利能源部部长在替我暗中打听，你以为一条从源头就开始被泼了粪水的小溪，一路流下来，哪户人家门口的水还能是干净的？至于那几个长期卧底，我只是让他们替我再次确认下数字的准确性罢了。”  
“父亲,为什么是今晚才得到消息？”  
“中国人的最终价我们始终没拿到，不过，是人都有弱点，不是吗？”  
“你又做了什么？”  
“你不需要了解太多...亚瑟，我所做的一切都是为了你，为了莫德雷德，为了这个家...”乌瑟伸出手拍了拍亚瑟的手臂，“我总有一天会退出的，到时候，天下就是你的...”  
“...我们哪里去凑五千万出来？”  
“我让阿古温找了个老朋友，调五千万救个急不是什么问题。”  
“你是说阿雷迪恩？”亚瑟见父亲没有作答，便明白了一切，“父亲！你不是不知道他的名声！如果我们竞标失败...”  
“闭嘴！”乌瑟的心率监视器猛地加快了频率，“永远别说这个词！永远！”  
亚瑟的心跳也跟着加速起来，他低下头，手指放在了那几个数字键上。  
“改！”乌瑟命令。  
亚瑟没有再看父亲愠怒的脸色，他改好了竞标价，然后按下了左上角的“保存”。

 

回到自己的卧室后，亚瑟看见梅林在他的床上趴着看书，他没有立刻上床，而是先去给自己倒了一大杯酒。梅林翻过身，坐起来，看出亚瑟的焦虑，“怎么了？”  
亚瑟放下酒杯，眼睛飘向窗外，“明天就要竞标了。”  
“...你紧张吗？”  
“我父亲...刚才叫我去改竞标价...”亚瑟看了眼梅林，确定他愿意继续听下去，“最终价超出了整个潘德拉贡集团可以承受的极限...如果竞标不成功，破产就是板上钉钉的事。虽然他胸有成竹，可是，我总觉得什么地方不太对。”  
“亚瑟...”梅林有些踟蹰，“如果这些事你不方便说的话...”  
亚瑟喝下一口酒，“我真正想跟你说的是，就在今天上午，我还收到了一封匿名邮件...真没想到，这样的关键时刻潘德拉贡家还会有朋友。”他又意味深长地看了梅林一眼，“邮件里只是叫我最近务必小心，任何事情都三思而后行。看起来像是一封久未谋面的朋友无意中想到了我，然后随口关心了一下的那种邮件...可是，我让高汶找专人查了一下午，都没查出邮件的出处——对方隐藏得太专业了。所以，我猜，现在改价格就绝不是什么好事了。”

梅林心中明白，兰斯已经照他的话让戴格尔发了这封匿名邮件。由于他们都不知道客户到底要如何彻底摧毁潘德拉贡家，因此，他能做的就是提醒亚瑟处处小心。可是，现在他明白了，乌瑟临时收到线报，修改了最终竞标价，并且极有可能是改得过高了，如果这个线报是客户有意放出来的，如果乌瑟和亚瑟明天就照着这个价格去竞标...  
“如果你觉得真的不对劲，要不...你再去劝劝他？”梅林只能说这么多了。  
“没用的，”亚瑟无奈地摇摇头，“你见识过他的脾气。”他吐出一口气，放下酒杯，爬到梅林身边，斜靠在厚厚的一叠枕头上，漫不经心地说道，“如果...我是说如果...我从此成了穷光蛋，只租得起便宜的公寓，也没有锦衣玉食...”  
“我不会离开你的，”梅林微微一笑，“你是想问这个吗？”  
亚瑟握住了梅林的手，“...我可能因为一时无法适应而成天对你发莫名大火，我可能...”  
“我不会离开你的，”梅林又重复了一遍，“别老是假设这种还没盖棺定论的事。”  
亚瑟用鼻息轻叹着，额头靠到梅林的肩上，“梅林，我们要输了。我有这样的预感。”  
梅林的胸口如同被压上了一块巨石，闷得他喘不过气来。他捧起亚瑟的头——亚瑟无力而疲惫的眼神让他不知如何才能告解自己的内疚。

他偏过头轻轻地吻上亚瑟的唇并且逐渐加重力道，他吸吮着亚瑟嘴里残留的伏特加酒香，手指揉搓着他的金发，无比渴望地将他引向自己，他想最后一次被他占有，彻彻底底地为他打开，也许这样就能暂时忘却内心的恐惧和担忧。  
亚瑟很快就回应了，他永远无法拒绝梅林的温柔一刻，尤其是在自己最需要他的时候。梅林就像在用实际行动宣誓着自己的衷心，他伸手关掉台灯，主动翻过身，把脸蒙在了枕头里，两瓣翘臀磨蹭着亚瑟下半身燥热的欲望——这是他第一次用这个姿势迎接亚瑟，他曾经说过他不喜欢这么做。亚瑟猜想是因为把整个背部留给别人会让梅林觉得没有安全感，而今天，梅林却主动奉上，还柔声鼓励着他，“来吧，我知道你想这么做很久了。”  
接下来的节奏，梅林完全放手了，他闭上眼睛，全身心地感受着亚瑟的贴合，当高潮聚集时，他就像站在山林之巅、悬崖之边，远方天地共融，脚下风光旖旎，他向风呐喊，对海尖叫，痛并快乐着，爱并绝望着。  
“梅林...”亚瑟的呼喊从远处传来，梅林扭头张望，却看不见亚瑟的身影——那样强壮的、得体的、英俊的、美好的亚瑟，那个只在他的面前显露脆弱一面的亚瑟，只不过是个幻影，他从来就不曾真正拥有过。而他自己，在这一晚之后，也将离那个属于亚瑟的梅林，越来越远，越来越远，直到消失殆尽。


	18. Chapter 18

乌瑟坚持要亲赴战场——他不能忍受独自在床上运筹帷幄，他要亲自看看那些进场时得意洋洋的竞争对手在失败后失魂落魄的表情。况且现在一切都已箭在弦上不得不发,他要做那个最后的发箭人。因此，他系上红色领带，抱着带有最后竞标价的手提电脑，坐在轮椅上，由亚瑟推着入场了。

同一时间，潘德拉贡府邸对面的房子里，一个高个子卷发男人用一支铅笔毫无节奏地敲着二楼的窗台，拉开一点点窗帘，神情严肃地问，“有消息吗？过了今天再想逮着他可就难了。”  
“真奇怪，三天过去了，乌瑟到现在还没有对他下手，不应该啊。不过我看梅林纳斯也没立刻要逃走的迹象，”回答的正是NCA专案组芙丽雅，她的眼睛仍然盯着监视器，“就看今天他们的竞标结果了。如果他们失败，乌瑟绝不可能让他留下去；如果他们胜出，那他的任务就算完成了？除非他的雇主有保留他的计划，不然他也没有留下来的理由。”  
“不，他有一个要留下来的理由。”卷发男人用了相当肯定的语态。  
“你是说为了他的亚瑟？”芙丽雅看着他，“为什么你这么肯定？”  
“男人的直觉！”  
“去你的吧，男人只在用下半身思考时才会有直觉。”芙丽雅笑着重新看回监视器，她忽然正了正身，“嘿，里昂，快过来看这个...”她指着显示屏上餐厅里一个背对他们的男人皱起了眉。

 

四季酒店里，竞标会已经开始好一阵了，冗长的开场白、招标项目介绍、政府领导人讲话、竞标企业介绍和竞标程序介绍过后，真正的报价环节来到了。  
根据现场抽签的结果，呈上最终竞标价的顺序依次是德国豪赫蒂夫集团、中国三峡工程集团、英国潘德拉贡集团和加拿大兰万灵集团。  
德国人和中国人在开场前就相当友好地寒暄过了，现在到了关键时刻，两桌人依然相互保持着礼貌的微笑。  
当主持人报出“德国豪赫蒂夫集团，最终竞标价：12.5亿美元”时，德国人看到了中国人脸上洋溢着比刚才更加欣慰的笑容，于是，他们开始懊恼地收拾东西。  
“中国三峡工程集团，最终竞标价：12.8亿美元。”浑厚的男中音再次响起。  
亚瑟和乌瑟的脸色却没有如期放出光彩。

“父亲？你昨晚说最高的12.8亿是来自兰万灵的？”亚瑟的话不必再重复第二次，虽然他的父亲紧闭双唇未做回答。  
“下面请英国潘德拉贡集团呈上最终竞标价。”台上的男中音用手示意了一下。  
乌瑟稍加迟疑，把刚打开的电脑又关上，在手边厚厚的餐巾纸上写下一个数字交给亚瑟。  
“父亲？！这...”亚瑟的心快要蹦出嗓子眼了，“你不可能再筹到那么多。”

台上主持人开始催促，“请英国潘德...”  
“快去！”乌瑟铁青着脸命令亚瑟。周围已经有人窃窃私语。  
亚瑟掂了掂手中这张一文不值却又重如千斤的餐巾纸，头重脚轻地慢慢走向主持台。  
亚瑟走回来时特地看了眼加拿大人，他们个个就像说好了似的双臂抱胸，不露声色。亚瑟的屁股还没落座，就听见身后未带一点感情色彩的报价声，“英国潘德拉贡集团，最终竞标价：13.5亿美元。”  
德国人幸灾乐祸地笑了，中国人惊讶地盯着父子俩议论纷纷，加拿大人不慌不忙地递上了自己的报价。  
亚瑟看见自己父亲的双手交织在一起，因为过度的用力，他的手背筋脉突出，打过吊针的地方像是要突然裂开一样。  
“加拿大兰万灵集团，最终竞标价：13.8亿美元。”

 

跌入谷底的静默...不过只在乌瑟和亚瑟这一桌；隔壁那一桌传来热烈的欢呼与击掌声。  
亚瑟觉得自己的双脚就像踩进了雷区，四周没有风，没有人烟，孤立无助的他不敢动弹半步，虚汗浸湿衣衫，烈日如火，喉焦唇干，他想逃，却不知该先呼救还是...  
“欧，天啊，他怎么了？”一位女士隔着桌子朝他们惊呼起来。  
亚瑟如梦初醒般扭头看向自己的父亲——乌瑟口眼歪斜，肢体僵硬地痉挛着。在他尴尬地滑下椅子前，亚瑟托住了他的身体。  
“父亲？父亲？！”  
有人拨通了急救电话。亚瑟一手扶住父亲让他半躺在地上，另一手抓起手机拨通了阿古温的电话，“你在哪里？把车开出来，现在！快！我们得送他去医院！”  
阿古温将车开出酒店停车库，刚刚在门口急刹住，就看见亚瑟费力地抱着父亲冲出来，后面有一位服务员推着轮椅急匆匆地跟着。  
阿古温没有多问，做了管家那么多年，他很清楚乌瑟在什么样的情况下才有可能变成这样。

去医院的路上，亚瑟给史密斯医生打了电话，等他们到的时候，陪在埃文.史密斯旁边的还有一位脑神经科专家。一小时后，经过一系列的仪器和人工检查，史密斯医生转达了专家的诊断意见：轻微脑梗塞，以服药治疗为主，但不可再受更多刺激，否则变为多发性的就麻烦了。  
不可能有比这更大的刺激了，亚瑟心想，他们一家已经完了。按他父亲的脾气，现在最需要的药方大概就是回家。

趁着阿古温和史密斯医生说话之际，亚瑟伸进衣服口袋里，掏出刚才一直没来得及看的手机，上面有8个未接电话，全是高汶打来的。也许是他今天早上派高汶去做的那件事已经做完了。  
“高汶？”他拨了回去，手机另一头一阵嘈杂，亚瑟疑惑地加大音量，“高汶？我刚才忙。你...”  
“...该死的，你的书呆子快要断气了你还不接我电话！他妈的吐了我一身！我操！珀西，开稳点行吗？...听着，先什么都别问，快叫你们家医生找个能洗胃的来...”  
亚瑟的一只脚离开地面，这次，大脑的雷区真的爆炸了，高汶声嘶力竭的咆哮全都变成了嗡嗡的蜂鸣，“...亚瑟！亚瑟！他需要洗胃！你他妈听见了没有？我们快到了！别他妈的发呆了！该死！该死！我他妈碰上你们两个算我运气好...”

十分钟后，当梅林被推入急救室，狂乱暴躁、手足无措的亚瑟被珀西和高汶拉到休息厅按在椅子上时才想起来询问事情的根源，“这到底...到底是怎么回事？”

 

高汶看了眼珀西，脱下自己的皮衣在亚瑟面前抖了抖说，“你得答应先赔我一件阿玛尼皮衣。”但见亚瑟的眼睛直直瞪着他，只好又改了语调说，“算了，当我没说...好吧，你也该看出来了吧，你的书呆子中毒了！”  
“梅林纳斯！”  
“是的，你的书呆子梅林纳斯中毒了！”高汶把皮衣扔到亚瑟的旁边，从裤兜里摸出一包烟，他抽出一根，又开始找打火机。珀西贴心地取出自己的打火机替他点上，高汶狠狠抽了一口，远处一个医生见状，气势汹汹地就要走过来，高汶赶紧又猛吸了一口，然后在自己鞋底掐灭了烟头，扔进旁边的垃圾桶，随后抱歉地朝那位医生举起双手笑了笑，半倚到墙边。  
他看了眼亚瑟，开始进入正题，“是这样，一大早，我照你说的...”

大约一个多小时前，也就是芙丽雅发现监视器里有个男人在厨房里鬼鬼祟祟的时候，高汶正在乌瑟.潘德拉贡的卧室里进行地毯式搜索。他经常自由进出亚瑟的书房，因此没有人怀疑他今天来是否又是替亚瑟跑腿取物，实际上，他是遵照亚瑟的嘱咐来找那份“乌瑟的行贿证据”。按亚瑟的说法，如果今天在乌瑟的房间里搜不出来，那就一定在那台手提电脑上了。  
高汶的时间很充裕，但他的目标也很清楚：更衣间的每一个抽屉、床头柜、梳妆台是第一批要检查的；接着是沙发、床垫、暖气通风口、墙面、名画框；再接着是洗手间里的每一个角落；最后，他掏出手机，发了个信息给亚瑟，“全找过了没找到！只剩下保险箱了。”亚瑟很快回了三个密码和一句话给他，“试试，我猜的。”高汶在乌瑟的小保险箱上按下了那几串数字，试到第三串时，咔哒一声，保险箱解锁了。  
他高兴地挥了挥拳头，打开箱门——只有几沓现金，一本护照，几份关于公司商业机密的重要文件，但都和乌瑟个人的行贿挂不上钩。他失望地关上保险箱。

他抓了抓头发，转过身扫视着房间的上下左右，右手食指在自己的嘴唇上胡乱点着节拍。时间再充裕也不可能把地板撬了再装回去，难道真的在那台手提电脑上？一会儿珀西和梅林就要回来了，亚瑟千叮咛万嘱咐过：千万不能让梅林发现他们也在找这个证据。  
他走到房间中央，深吸一口气，最后一次三百六十度环视房间，时间在一分一秒的流逝，房间里静得甚至能听到自己腕表秒针滴答的声音...等等，时间？高汶先看了眼自己戴的手表：9点过2分没有错，他的眼睛又瞄准乌瑟床头的一盏古典欧式台灯，这盏台灯的橡木白和家具的颜色融为一体，实木底座里镶嵌着一个台钟装置，整体设计简单古朴，却有一个问题：台钟的秒针静止不动，时间停留在11点上。  
高汶对乌瑟就算没有他儿子了解，却也知道乌瑟是个注重细节的人——他的更衣间和其他橱柜里的东西全部整整齐齐地归类放好；他的仆人都知道在打扫他的房间时绝对不能移动任何东西，因为他对自己的每一样东西都有着绝对独享的占有和掌控。所以，如果这个台钟静止不走了，绝不是因为乌瑟忘了给它上发条，而是乌瑟根本不需要它走。  
高汶走过去，转过台灯，从后面轻轻抠下台钟的电池盖板，果然，那里面没有电池，而是一个老式的柯达胶卷——是一种快要被世界遗忘的记录手法。  
高汶把胶卷贴身放好，合上盖板，欣慰地笑了。

 

高汶翻箱倒柜的时候，送完莫德雷德的梅林正习惯性地独自走在回去的小道上。又是老地方，一记清晰的口哨声打断了他的思绪。兰斯在一棵树后朝他歪了歪头。  
梅林眼观六路之后，走了过去，“大白天的，你就不怕...”  
“他们失败了！梅林！潘德拉贡竞标失败了！”兰斯打断他。他语速飞快地说，“这下可以确定了，我们的幕后雇主是加拿大兰万灵集团，是他们拿下了那个水利项目。盖伊斯认为你的卧底任务已经完成，让你中午12点前撤离，他说庆功酒都为你准备好了，去他的吧，据我所知，兰万灵的后续行动并未结束，这几天他和伊利安走得很近，我怀疑他另有安排。另外，我帮你查过了，芙丽雅是NCA专案组的，组长兼搭档叫里昂.曼德森，可是我的朋友告诫我乌瑟的案子很复杂，别去趟这趟浑水。梅林，事情发展到现在，不是乌瑟会不会让你再留下来的问题，他很快就要一无所有了，你明白吗？一个一无所有的人什么事都干得出来！就算亚瑟...”兰斯捕捉着梅林已然恍惚的眼神，“亚瑟也未必会再相信你！是时候离开了，趁着事态还没严重到不可收拾。”  
梅林低垂着眼眉，出神地摇摇头，轻声呢喃，“不，不，我不可以离开他，我怎么可以在他最需要我的时候离开他？”  
“梅林！”兰斯低吼着抓住他的臂弯，“看着我...看着我...”他等着梅林直视他的眼睛后咬着每一个字说，“是你！让！潘德拉贡！破产的！”

梅林难以置信地瞪着兰斯，猛地抽回自己的手臂，眼神突然坚定起来，“是你说的，兰斯，没有钱他可以再赚，可我不能让他陪着乌瑟去坐牢，这对他不公平，很多事情，不是他真的想做，他只是无法忤逆他的父亲而已。”他退后两步，伸出一只手阻止兰斯再向自己靠近，“我该走了。你自己小心。”  
“梅林！你知道这样做的后果吗？”兰斯近似绝望地说。  
梅林躲避着他的目光，嗫嚅着转过身，疾步跑向潘德拉贡家。  
兰斯一拳砸在树干上，他知道梅林不会再回头了。

 

梅林冲进大厅时，一头撞上了一个正从厨房里急匆匆走出来的男人，此人看着很眼熟，梅林却一时想不起他是谁，他的脑子里依然回荡着兰斯说的那句话，是的，是他毁了潘德拉贡家，是他自己越过了警戒线，12点前不离开这里，他再清楚不过这意味着什么了——他和组织决裂了，没有回头路可以走了。  
他走进餐厅，海伦不在，可她总是贴心地在桌上给他备着一杯柠檬水。梅林现在正需要水，他端起杯子喝了一大口，却看到又一个熟悉的身影从餐厅门口闪过。  
“高汶？！”  
身影倒退回来，很不情愿地回道，“书呆子！”  
梅林不以为然地笑笑 ，“你这么早来干嘛？”  
“呃...亚瑟叫我来...你怎么了？”  
“水...”梅林脸色骤变，他突然扔下杯子，“...苦杏仁味...”他的脸部痛苦地抽搐着，身体摇晃的像是随时都能倒下。  
高汶立刻冲进餐厅扶住了他，梅林捂着喉咙跪倒在地；海伦正好手捧一瓶鲜花走了进来，她惊叫起来，“欧，艾莫瑞斯先生，你怎么了？”  
门口不适时地响起了剧烈的敲门声，“快开门！”  
梅林挣扎着用食指伸进喉咙扣压舌头，他开始呕吐。  
“你给他喝了什么？”高汶冲着海伦怒吼。  
“柠檬水，他每天都喝的柠檬水啊。”海伦几乎啜泣起来。  
“快开门！”门外的女人大叫道。

“欧老天，你吐到我新买的皮衣上了。”高汶差点扔下梅林。  
“有...有人敲门。”海伦惊慌地说。  
“不，别开！”高汶不假思索地吼着。  
“里面的人听着，别喝桌子上的水。”门外的女人再次喊道。  
“...好吧，去开门,海伦夫人。”高汶说。  
“抱歉...”海伦刚打开门，一个女人就亮出了证件，“NCA专案组芙丽雅...”她侧身挤过海伦朝餐厅走去，身后紧跟着里昂，“该死的，他喝了。”

“带他去医院，高汶。他刚才被下毒了。”芙丽雅看着疼痛难忍的梅林。  
“你怎么知道我的名字？”  
“欧...我们还知道你曾经为亚瑟做过什么！现在我们要留水样做检验。下毒那小子已经被我们的人逮住了，很快就能查出是哪个幕后黑手指使他的。”  
“...等等！”梅林艰难地喘气，“...别查...求你...”  
高汶立即明白了他的意思，“呃...他是说今天就别查了，他这个样子也没法配合你们。这几天他们家树大招风，梅林纳斯不幸做了替死鬼罢了，好在他命大，我现在就带他去医院，海伦，帮我叫一下珀西，把车准备好。”  
海伦转身就颠着小步跑了出去。  
芙丽雅急着要说什么，里昂举手打断她，“...好吧，我们可以不查。”  
“头儿？！”  
“我猜梅林纳斯已经知道这个人是谁了，他不想我们继续挖下去，不过，梅林纳斯，记住你欠我们一个人情。”里昂说道。  
海伦和珀西从门外走了进来，珀西瞥了眼众人，二话不说，钳住梅林的肩膀猛一发力将他甩到自己肩上扛了起来，“走吧。”他对高汶说。

车胎撵着碎石疾驰出去，扬起一股紧迫的尾气。芙丽雅站在门口看着远去的豪华车，晃了晃手里的试管水样，“这个怎么办？”  
“化验下成分，把结果告诉梅林纳斯。”里昂又朝着里屋望了一眼。  
“那刚才抓到的小喽啰呢？”  
“审几句吓唬吓唬就放了吧。”  
“放了？”  
“无足轻重的小棋子。梅林纳斯认出他是阿古温的人了，除了乌瑟，还会有谁想要他死。不过今天是他们竞标的大日子，梅林纳斯知道他们不会赢，如果我们再查出乌瑟涉嫌故意杀人，亚瑟的日子一定不好过，就卖个人情，给他几天时间。”  
芙丽雅皱了皱眉，“如果竞标失败，乌瑟必定破产，还会被追债，他带着一家老小逃跑怎么办？”  
“像他这么大的公司，申请破产和账务清算最起码花3个月，他不但不会跑，搞不好这3个月里还能再重振旗鼓。”里昂笃定地说，“江山易改本性难移。乌瑟不会走常规路线的，何况这次他还濒临绝境，我们只要等着他犯错，就算梅林纳斯找不到那份证据，凭他还敢留在潘德拉贡家，我就不信乌瑟不会再下手。”

 

医院休息厅，亚瑟接过高汶手里的胶卷，他道了声谢谢，便将头埋进自己的双手。他不敢想象如果梅林没有发现水里的异味，如果NCA没有监察到阿古温手下的投毒行为，如果高汶、珀西没有及时送梅林来医院...  
亚瑟手里紧握着胶卷，虽然还来不及确认这就是他想找的东西，可是，一旦确认了这真的是父亲藏匿的行贿证据，至少他在关键时刻可以以此做要挟来保护梅林。只是这一次，他没想到父亲会挑今天这个大日子对梅林下手，而乌瑟也一定不会想到亚瑟也挑了今天这个日子让高汶下手。  
现在，父亲和梅林彼此都不知道他们竟然在这家医院会合了。他觉得自己已经全然没了送乌瑟来医院时的紧张与不安，他只想质问他为什么一定要置梅林于死地，确实，现在竞标失败了，但没有任何证据证明这都是梅林在作梗。不管怎样，他不能再让梅林留在自己家了，他太了解自己的父亲，如果被他知道了梅林没死，他是绝不会收手的。而在自己暂时还不想和父亲断绝关系之前，就算见不到梅林，也不能眼睁睁地看着他出事...  
“亚瑟！”阿古温从乌瑟的房间出来，他在门口叫了一声，“你父亲醒了。”

亚瑟见到乌瑟时，乌瑟戴着氧气面罩，焦虑地看着他，歪着嘴示意，亚瑟把他的面罩拿掉又将耳朵贴近他的嘴，乌瑟在他耳边含糊地吐了个单词。  
此刻，史密斯医生正在一旁记录一些体征数据，他抬起头来对亚瑟说，“等会儿再给他抽个血做个全面检查，报告明天就能出来...”  
“验完血我送他回去。”亚瑟直起身，重新给父亲戴好面罩，“他说他想回家。”  
“你确定吗？亚瑟，他情况不是很好...”  
“他讨厌医院，你知道的。他在医院没法思考，现在又是非常时期。”  
史密斯犹豫地看看亚瑟，又看了看身后的阿古温说，“好吧。我去开药，这一周我会每天来看他的。”  
史密斯还想说什么，亚瑟却一眼瞥到了探视窗外向他招手的高汶，他的口型里有“梅林”两个字。  
“抱歉，失陪一下，我很快回来。”亚瑟匆匆走出去。

“医生说梅林应该不会有大碍了，建议留院观察一段时间。”高汶边走边说，“另外还问他到底吃了什么毒性物质，如果需要的话，他们可以做抽出液的鉴定。”  
亚瑟的脚步慢下来，他突然有点紧张，“不，你去跟他们说，只是一般的误食，12小时后没事的话就让他出院，不需要做任何鉴定。”  
“好。”高汶朝另一个方向走了。  
亚瑟推开梅林房间的门，珀西正站在梅林床边。他和梅林同时将目光对准了进门的亚瑟。梅林的眼神显然更复杂些。  
“我再去喝杯咖啡，需要帮忙就叫我。”珀西说完，在亚瑟肩上拍了两下就出去了。

 

梅林被换上了病号服，他的嘴唇苍白干涸，失去了平日的鲜红光泽，头发凌乱无力地耷拉着，咽喉由于异物刺激后的疼痛而不停地吞咽着口水，只有他的眼睛，因为泛着泪光，所以看上去依旧是湿润明亮的。  
亚瑟在梅林的身边慢慢坐下，两只手一起握住他冰凉的手，垂下头，将前额靠在梅林的手上，哽咽起来，“对不起...对不起...”  
“别...亚瑟，听我说，这不是你的错。”梅林的另一只手温柔地抚摸着亚瑟的头发，声音嘶哑，“你不能代替他。”  
亚瑟抬起头来，他舔舔嘴唇，颧骨上的肌肉剧烈抖动着，“不，梅林，是我的错...我不该这么自私，”他努力控制着自己飙泪的速度，“我...不应该再把你留在我们家...”他再次垂下头，握住梅林的双手已经捏出了白色的关节，“离开潘德拉贡家...你...你就会没事的。”  
梅林的胸腔如连绵的山丘般上下起伏，他的声音愈发沙哑了，“亚瑟,你...你要让我离开你？”  
“不，不是，我怎么会...我只是，只是为了你的安全...让你暂时离开那个家，我们，我们竞标失败了，”亚瑟错开梅林急切的目光，尽量轻松地说，“我父亲...很快就要破产了，只要你在，他就不会收手，他会把所有失败的责任推到你身上，他需要找个出气筒，而我需要你安全，你明白吗？”当他再次看向梅林时，梅林已是满脸泪痕地看向窗外。  
亚瑟的心抽痛了一下，他用一只手扳回梅林的脸，让他对上自己的眼睛，“听我说，梅林，我可以给你在外面安排一个工作，一个寓所，我们可以继续见面，只是避开他而已。”  
梅林摇摇头，他根本不在乎乌瑟会怎样对他，他流泪是因为恨自己无法告诉亚瑟所有的真相，更恨自己无法承受亚瑟对他的深情，但他必须要留在亚瑟身边，必须搞清楚兰万灵的下一步行动到底会对亚瑟产生怎样的后果，更何况，如果他一走了之，亚瑟如何应付NCA的人呢？难道叫他去出卖自己的父亲以求自保？不，这样的事情亚瑟做不出来。所以，就让这一切从自己手里结束吧，尘埃落定后他会主动选择离开的。可是现在，他需要亚瑟和他站在一起。而这只有一个办法。

“只要你对我还有感情，就算我躲到天涯海角，他也不会放过我的。”梅林抹了一把眼泪，沉下心来，正声道，“他最不能容忍的不是我有没有搞黄你们的竞标，而是你喜欢一个男人，他不能容忍你可能为了这个男人而和他之间有芥蒂。亚瑟，他害怕你像莫嘉娜一样离他而去。”  
亚瑟低下头，他的确不是没有想过带着莫德雷德和梅林一起远走高飞。  
“有一件事我一直没和你提过，”梅林看着亚瑟，下定了决心，他继续说，“NCA让我找证据的同时，告诫我要小心你父亲，他们当年监听到了你父亲和阿古温的一次谈话，你父亲当天提到他和米希安发生了争执，米希安说要带着莫德雷德离开你们家，你父亲叫阿古温当晚就动手，结果...她...她那天晚上和我一样，被人下了毒，只是，她的运气没我好...”  
亚瑟震惊地抬起头，握着梅林的双手慢慢松开。


	19. Chapter 19

“你...你是说...其实是我父亲...杀了米希安？”亚瑟的眉梢由安转危，他的五脏六腑在体内搅成一团，互相挤压，不留空隙。他知道梅林不会拿这种事骗他，但他还是忍不住问，“可是，既然他们监听到了，为什么不...”  
“NCA专案组当时的组长正在追查你父亲主使的那桩特大跨国经济罪案，他不想打草惊蛇...因小失大...”梅林迟疑着说了实话，他看到了亚瑟难以接受的眼神，“对不起，亚瑟，我应该在那天高汶审问我时就告诉你，可是我...我怕你...芙丽雅说...你自责消沉了好一阵...”

亚瑟喘着气站起来，他踉踉跄跄地走到窗边面朝窗外撑住窗台，梅林的心随着他间歇抖动的肩膀沉痛起来。  
“我想和你在一起，亚瑟，”梅林发自肺腑地说，他的声音再次沙哑了，“别让我离开你，如果你不想让我成为第二个米希安...就...就和我一起走吧，你知道，我不在乎你有没有钱。”  
梅林从未如此紧张而专注地期待着一个人的回答，他脱口而出的请求逼得他自己无路可退，他看着亚瑟的背影就像看着自己扑朔迷离的未来，他希望亚瑟没有听到自己在胡说什么却又希望他转身立刻就答应，他甚至开始理解电影里那些求婚成功后的喜极而泣并不都是在演戏。

亚瑟的双手使劲按压了一下双颊，窗外的行人车辆匆匆来往，犹如黑白的微缩世界没有光与亮，爱一个人到底是怎样的感觉？也许就像突然有了软肋，又像突然有了铠甲。  
他缓缓转过身，凝重深邃的目光直射梅林的心脏，梅林屏息凝神，连眼睛都不敢眨一下，害怕错过亚瑟任何一个微妙的暗示。亚瑟走过来，站在射灯下，他的脸上仍然有未干的泪迹，他再次握了下梅林的手，“如果你说的是真的...我会选择离开他...为了你，为了莫德雷德...也为了米希安。”接着他在梅林的额头上印下一吻，低沉的嗓音让梅林为之浑身一颤，“等我。”  
亚瑟大步迈出梅林的房间，留下梅林独自欣喜若狂又焦躁不安。

阿古温不在乌瑟房间门口，大概去了史密斯医生的办公室，亚瑟几乎是用力地撞开了房间门——乌瑟吓了一跳，偏过头大惑不解地看着自己的儿子。  
亚瑟的一腔怒火在看到乌瑟的时候终究化为两行不争气的眼泪，如果他手中有剑，也许他真的会剑指乌瑟，逼问他为什么要杀害无辜的米希安，可是现在，他不想对一个手无寸铁，重病缠身的老人采取如此激烈的行为。  
他控制住自己颤抖的双手，靠近他的父亲，冰冷而镇静的问句从嘴里滑出时连他自己都不敢相信，“是你杀了米希安？就像今天...你想杀了梅林纳斯一样？”  
乌瑟显然没有料到亚瑟会问这个，若不是因为脑梗后遗症，亚瑟相信他现在的眼神会更加冷酷，乌瑟盯着亚瑟好似在探寻他儿子对这两件事情了解的程度到底多深。于是，亚瑟摘下他的氧气面罩，弯下腰又说，“真是要让你失望了——梅林纳斯没有死。”  
乌瑟轻声哼了一下，他的眼睛离开亚瑟，失望和愤然溢于言表，“我不知道你在说什么。米希安是心源性猝死，当时你在场，史密斯也检查过了...”他有意无意地含糊其辞，表情却因为口眼的不协调而显得诡异丑陋。  
亚瑟胸中的怒火终于按捺不住，他的双手按到乌瑟的肩膀上，咆哮道，“你在撒谎！你到现在还在撒谎！为什么？为什么要杀她？她到底做错了什么？”他用一只手扳过乌瑟的脸逼着他看着自己，一字一顿地说，“你是个魔鬼！怪物！是你毁了这个家！是你！”他松开手，大颗的眼泪滴在乌瑟的衣服上，“我要离开你。”  
乌瑟身边的心率监视器发出急躁的频率，他颤栗着，红着眼眶抓住亚瑟的手，“亚瑟！她要告发我！她看到了我记录行贿的记事本！我求她了，该死的，我求她了！可是她说要带着莫德雷德离开这个家！亚瑟！她要带着你的儿子离开你！”  
“所以，你杀了她？！就因为她做出了正确的决定？！”亚瑟平静地俯视着自己的父亲，用了一种漠然得近乎于残酷的语调，他抽出自己的手，转身朝门口走去。  
“亚瑟...亚瑟...”乌瑟在他身后用尽全力地嘶喊。

 

后来的事情是珀西告诉亚瑟的。珀西说，阿古温走进乌瑟房间时，乌瑟正倒在地上艰难喘气，他叫嚣着这个医院里有要谋害他的人，他一分钟都待不下去，最后史密斯医生给他打了镇静剂，陪同他和阿古温一起送他回家去了；而这期间，梅林接到了芙丽雅的电话，她告诉他水里的毒物是氰化钾——毒性强烈、毒效显著。坐在梅林身边的亚瑟看着梅林说话时吞吞吐吐欲盖弥彰，便一把抢过手机自报家门，芙丽雅在电话中毫不留情地谴责了他心狠手辣的父亲，并给他提供了替父赎罪的机会——协助梅林或自己直接去找乌瑟的行贿证据，一旦大义灭亲成功了，他个人替乌瑟以及潘德拉贡集团隐瞒或掩盖的一些经济罪证全部可以一笔勾销。亚瑟听完芙丽雅提出的条件后沉默不语地关闭了通话键，颓然地趴倒在梅林身边。他真的累极了。

高汶进来时，珀西正把玩着打火机，亚瑟趴在床上似睡非睡，梅林半躺着哀怨地盯着亚瑟的脑袋。  
高汶咳了一声，亚瑟抬起头来，揉按了几下两只混沌不清的眼睛。  
“嘿，先生们，世界末日三年前就结束了，气氛不用这么沉重吧，有人想吃东西吗？我已经饿疯了。”高汶夸张地嚷嚷。  
“呃...我有话跟你说。”亚瑟示意高汶出房间说话。

“高汶，帮我找个公寓，离公司远点，要尽快，最好就这几天能搬进去，一个人住...不，三个人住...”亚瑟摸了下鼻子。  
“...嗯哼？！梅林纳斯？你？还有一个肯定不是我。莫德雷德？”高汶似笑非笑道，“这么快就重组小家庭了？”  
亚瑟板着脸把米希安的事说给高汶听，高汶的脸色渐渐变化，最后愤恨地直爆粗口，“操！那天审问我就觉得书呆子没把所有事情都告诉我们，虽然我不是很信任他，不过这件事...你父亲确实干得出来。”他又拍了拍亚瑟肩膀，“嘿老兄，真为你感到遗憾，米希安至少是个好妈妈，不该遭此毒手。”  
亚瑟的喉间又干涩起来，他咽了下唾液，掏出兜里的胶卷递给高汶，“这个你帮我转成U盘再给我，你自己留个备份。这是我们手里最大的砝码了。”  
“亚瑟...你还没看过...”  
亚瑟把胶卷塞到高汶手里，“你看了就等于我看了，”他半开玩笑地说，“别忘了潘德拉贡集团的很多假账还是你做的，你不是一直都想要找这样一份东西吗？我们现在是拴在一根绳上的蚂蚱，我不信任你还能信任谁？”  
高汶郑重地点点头。

梅林还不能吃东西，高汶和珀西在医院附近买了披萨，和亚瑟在医院里一起将就着吃了点，高汶就先回公司了。晚上9点，珀西开车将亚瑟和梅林送回了家。和珀西道别后，亚瑟扶着梅林尽量轻手轻脚地上楼，以免吵到莫德雷德，哪知刚到二楼楼梯口就看到莫德雷德站在自己房间门口等他们。  
“莫德雷德？”亚瑟惊讶地问，“怎么还没睡？”  
“梅林纳斯怎么了？”莫德雷德穿着睡衣，不解的大眼睛在只开着壁灯的走廊里依然纯真闪亮。  
“呃...”梅林看了一眼亚瑟，轻松地笑道，“没什么，只是急性胃炎，现在没事了。你快去睡吧。”  
“等一下。”亚瑟突然想和儿子谈谈，如果确定了要搬出这个家，莫德雷德不能什么思想准备都不做。  
梅林却轻轻拉着他的衣袖阻止了他，“今天太晚了，有什么话，明天等他下了课再说不迟。”  
亚瑟想了想，点头对莫德雷德说道，“明天再和你聊。先睡吧。”  
莫德雷德乖乖听话地走进自己房间，亚瑟和梅林刚要挪动脚步，却见他又跑了出来，一头冲进梅林怀里，闷声闷气地说，“你不会离开我们家吧？”  
孩子的直觉总是那么敏感，不能以为他们什么都不懂。梅林轻叹了一声给出了一个模棱两可的回答，“我...还不想离开你。去睡吧，至少明天早上还是我送你去学校呢。”  
“梅林？！”亚瑟语带责备。  
“我睡一觉就没事了。难道让珀西一个人送他吗？他会无聊地半途跳车！”梅林笑了笑。莫德雷德也跟着露出了开心的笑容。

 

蜷缩在亚瑟温暖的怀抱里一夜，这样的治疗比任何药物都来得有效，第二天清晨，梅林气色果然好了很多。海伦特地为他煮了稀薄的粥汤，并强调了自己的眼睛一刻都未离开过那口小锅，如果有人要做坏事，她会直接把这锅粥扣在他的脑袋上。梅林感激地抱了抱她，叫她不用过于紧张。  
亚瑟陪着莫德雷德下楼时接到了史密斯医生打来的电话，他做着手势让莫德雷德先去吃早餐，然后对着窗口小声地回应对方，“是的，不，我不知道...怎么会这样？...不，如果确实有必要的话，我通知阿古温，他会送我父亲过来...不，不，我不过来了，你把检查结果告诉我就行了。”通话完毕后，他面带愁容地看向梅林。  
“怎么了？”梅林问。  
“史密斯说他已经拿到验血报告了，我父亲的癌细胞指标超高，他说最好立刻去医院做个全面检查，看看是原发病癌还是急性炎症。”亚瑟说着又问海伦，“海伦，看见阿古温了吗？”  
“哦，他很早就出去了，说是昨天回来的时候车子的引擎有故障，今天一早就开出去检查了。”  
“这么早他去哪儿检查？好吧，”亚瑟沉吟了一下说，“等珀西来了，我让他送我父亲去医院，梅林坐我的车，我们两个送莫德雷德去学校。”  
“亚瑟...他毕竟还是你父...”梅林刚想劝说。  
“不，我不想见到他。”亚瑟当着莫德雷德的面拒绝了梅林的好意。

亚瑟还是帮着珀西将乌瑟的轮椅收好放进了车子的后备箱，但他不愿搀扶乌瑟坐进车里，甚至连看都不愿看他一眼，只在收拾妥当后拍了拍珀西的肩膀，“谢谢你兄弟。”  
“你就是个混蛋，你知道的。我都习惯了。”珀西用拳头捶了他一下。  
亚瑟微弱地笑了笑，垂着头走向大门。珀西走进驾驶座，关上车门，发动了汽车。  
所有的事情都是那么自然地发生，毫无异样——不，只维持了一秒。  
一秒以后，车子爆炸了。

震耳欲聋的爆炸声响彻整条幽静的街道。亚瑟被爆炸的气流冲到了自家大厅的地板上。  
梅林在一瞬间用自己的身体覆在了莫德雷德身上。海伦仰面倒地前后脑勺磕到了坚硬的大理石柜面。  
沿街窗子的玻璃震落一地。  
欲望、猜忌、愤怒、悔恨如碎片般四散飘落，化为哀伤。

 

亚瑟忍着手臂骨折的伤痛，匆匆忙忙地替父亲和珀西分别在三天和一周后举行了葬礼。由于担心祸不单行，加上潘德拉贡家这些年名声不佳，珀西又未婚，所以并未邀请太多的亲戚朋友，两个葬礼都办得简单且低调。

这一周里，NCA几乎是从警方手里强行夺过了探案权，因为里昂和芙丽雅对于此次爆炸的先兆一无所知。他们虽是第一时间就赶到了爆炸现场，帮着亚瑟和梅林叫了救护车，赶走了更加一无所知的警务人员，并且处理了一系列棘手的善后工作，但这并不能减少亚瑟、梅林对他们的不满，亚瑟甚至对着他们大吼大叫骂他们吃干饭的只会窥探隐私。梅林悄悄阻止了他爆出更多的粗口，提醒他莫德雷德还在。好在里昂和芙丽雅并未太介意，他们甚至主动要求参加两场葬礼，亚瑟同意了，毕竟可以多一层保护，谁知道葬礼上又会出什么幺蛾子呢。

“很抱歉，那天我的心情...我控制不住。”葬礼过后，亚瑟向专案组表达了歉意，并特意感谢了在葬礼现场为他们增设了几名便衣的里昂。  
“这没什么，你的心情可以理解，我们也反省了我们的工作，不过很遗憾，到目前为止，对于此次人为引起的爆炸事件，我们知道的并不比你们多，”里昂说，“另外，不得不提醒你，潘德拉贡先生，你父亲虽然离世，但作为集团第二大股东的你，我们仍然有些问题需要向你取证调查。希望你别介意。”  
亚瑟微微点头，“我会尽力配合。”

亚瑟并没指望专案组能查出点什么关键案情来，有些事情也不必让NCA知道得太清楚。这次，他要自己出手。  
首先是阿古温。

爆炸当天，阿古温和亚瑟是在医院碰的头，亚瑟毫不客气地用那只没受伤的手揪起阿古温的衣领把他推到墙沿，哑着嗓子问，“你去哪里修车了？”  
“斯蒂文修车行，你可以打电话问，确实是引擎坏了，我就是怕你父亲随时要用车，所以才那么早出去修，没想到...亚瑟，我真的很抱歉，如果可以重来一次，我宁愿那个开车的人是我。”阿古温的眼里饱含热泪。  
“我...只问一遍，”亚瑟用手肘狠狠顶着阿古温的喉咙口——阿古温的脸色变成了猪肝色，“你...和我父亲的死有关吗？”  
“我...我跟着他...有十五年了，亚瑟。”阿古温憋着一口气,艰难开口，“如果有机会，我愿意...替他去死!”  
亚瑟瞪着他慢慢松开胳膊，梅林陪着莫德雷德刚从海伦的病房出来，一眼见到这个情形，赶紧走过来。他听到亚瑟用不同寻常的语气对阿古温说，“好，我相信你。不过，记住你自己说的话。”  
亚瑟看到莫德雷德走过来，不想再如此凶狠，只低声问了阿古温一句，“昨天晚上，史密斯有没有什么异常举动？有没有说起今天会去哪儿？”  
“没有啊，咳咳，”阿古温使劲喘了口气，无辜地看着亚瑟说，“他的行为和平时没什么两样，我刚才问了他的同事，他们说他今天根本就没来上班，如果今早的这个电话真是他打的，我怀疑他现在畏罪潜逃啊。亚瑟，我也被蒙在鼓里了，什么都不知道。该死的，我现在就去他家找他。”

亚瑟将信将疑地放走了阿古温。梅林轻抚他的手臂，“你怀疑他？”  
“事情发生的这么突然，他却偏偏离开的正是时候。”亚瑟说。  
但是既然阿古温号称自己什么都不知道，那也只有先放他走。  
“阿古温先不管了，倒是这个史密斯，一定有问题，高汶已经去他家找了。”亚瑟的脸上仍然黏着爆炸散出的黑灰，灰蓝的眼睛因丧父失友而黯淡无光，“你和莫德雷德怎么样？”他伸出手揽过莫德雷德，亲吻了下他的头发。  
莫德雷德抱住爸爸的腰，“我们都没事，爸爸，是梅林纳斯扑在我身上保护了我。”  
亚瑟点点头，感激地看着梅林，“谢谢...”  
“亚瑟！别说。”梅林看着劫后余生的父子俩，内心涌起一股酸楚，“我会尽我全力，只要你们俩需要我。”

“亚瑟，你在这儿！”高汶从电梯口急匆匆地跑过来，他看了眼梅林和莫德雷德，“你们都没事就好...一个坏消息：埃文.史密斯死了。”


	20. Chapter 20

时间回到高汶在接到亚瑟要他查一下史密斯医生在哪儿的电话后，这时距离爆炸已经两个多小时了。  
他第一时间驱车去了史密斯家，路上打了几个朋友的电话，确认了埃文.史密斯从昨晚送乌瑟回家后就再没有在医院出现过。  
高汶的车停到史密斯家的斜对面，那里已经被警方围了起来，一具遮着白布的尸体被搬了出来，围观人群发出一阵小小的惊呼。高汶小跑着过去，双臂拨拉着层层包围的人们。  
“欧天哪，我的天哪，这不会是埃文.史密斯吧，”他大呼小叫地朝那具尸体扑去。疑似尸体头部的位置清晰可见点点血斑。  
“嘿嘿嘿！退后！退后！”一个看上去有些稚嫩的小警官把他挡在警戒线外。  
“求求你，告诉我，他真的是埃文吗？我是他多年未见的老同学，说好了今天他会来机场接我的，可是我打了十几个电话他都没接。要知道我是个从埃塞俄比亚飞了十几个小时过来的无国界医生...”  
不耐烦的警官谨慎地看着他，“抱歉，如果你飞这么久只是为了来和他碰个头，那我劝你可以飞回去了。他死了。”  
尽管在车里看到这幕场景后已经做了点心理建设，但亲耳听到警官说出来，高汶还是发自内心地露出了惊讶的表情。

 

“怎么死的？他的家人呢？昨晚还是今早死的？”医院的VIP休息室里，亚瑟听完高汶绘声绘色的描述后连珠炮似地发问。  
“还好我警局有人，”高汶略显得意，“他们很重视这个案子，一开始死活不开口，连电话都不接。那毕竟是个富人区，这样的惨案还是近20年来第一次发生。当然，今早的新闻已经全被你们家这场爆炸给覆盖了。”  
珀西没死的话，这会儿一定会骂高汶“你这个口无遮拦的混蛋”，诸如此类。显然高汶话一出口，自己也觉得不妥，于是捏了下鼻子赶紧转移了话题，“呃..听说是近距离射杀，没有破门迹象，没有财物遗失，目前判断是熟人干的，家里没有其他人在,但看起来他似乎想搬家...我知道的就这些，时间仓促，剩下的等他们有了更多消息我再去打听。欧，对了，是他自己报的警，时间就在被杀前几分钟。”  
“所以...他的死绝不是偶然。”亚瑟按了按太阳穴自语道。  
“绝不是。”高汶和梅林异口同声。

 

之后的一周时间，亚瑟在张罗两个葬礼、修补部分残垣断壁、为莫德雷德请假、处理公司事务、探望和照顾海伦、暗中调查史密斯医生被杀原因等一系列后续事宜中东奔西走。这其中，葬礼和修缮的家事可以交给阿古温，公司和史密斯的事情可以让高汶协助，尊老爱幼的事情可以拜托梅林，但即便这样，他还是每天都忙得脚不沾地，再加上每次进出自家大门，地上那个触目惊心的黑坑总是让他的心揪得生疼，他的情绪稳定性几乎接近了崩溃边缘。  
珀西葬礼结束后的那个晚上，亚瑟躺在自己的卧室大床上陪着莫德雷德看他入眠——一个10岁的孩子，却要因为家族的不幸经历着不属于他这个年龄的痛苦；而更让亚瑟心疼的是，面对这次事件，莫德雷德却表现出了不属于他这个年纪的冷静和体谅。这绝不是亚瑟所期待的。

莫德雷德睡着了，亚瑟小心翼翼地抽出被他紧搂着的手臂，走出书柜暗门。  
梅林正在书房临时铺的床垫上抱着膝盖呆坐，亚瑟走过去坐到他的脚边，脑袋靠到梅林屈起的双腿上仰起头闭上眼睛，梅林自觉地降下膝盖，往前挪了挪身体，将亚瑟的头捧入自己怀中轻轻安抚起来。  
亚瑟突然双臂环抱起梅林，埋入他的腹部，颤动着整个肩背，哭得像个孩子。  
“抱歉，”过了一会儿，亚瑟的情绪稍稍平稳了些，昂头看着梅林，“把你的睡衣弄脏了。”  
“是你的睡衣，我不得不说。”  
两人情不自禁地对视苦笑。梅林躺下来，第一次把亚瑟搂在自己的臂弯里。如果有永远这个词，梅林想着，他永远都不要看到亚瑟哭。

“还记得...前一阵子来看我的‘前男友’吗？”梅林盯着天花板问。  
亚瑟仰了仰脖子想要看清梅林的表情，“怎么了？”  
梅林尽量让自己与亚瑟视线平行，“他可以帮我们查一下埃文.史密斯的死因。”说完这句话，梅林差点就要咬住自己的舌头。  
亚瑟的眼里果然充满了异样的迷惑，他用手臂撑起自己的头，微蹙双眉看着梅林，“为什么是他？”  
“我之前说他要离开很久，可是，他现在回来了。”梅林看到亚瑟眼里闪过的一丝不安，立刻用一只手抚上他的脸，“嘿，不是你想的，他没再来找过我，只是给我手机留言了。”  
亚瑟眯起眼睛，不发一言。梅林微微一笑，“你吃醋的样子总是很好笑。好了，我只是...想跟你说说实话。”他收起笑意，吞咽了一下，“他是个间谍。”  
亚瑟放下手臂，坐直了身体，他收紧脸颊肌肉的动作让梅林也跟着坐了起来，两人盘腿面对面坐着，好似一场奇怪的谈判。

趁着自己还没后悔，梅林一股脑儿地说出了储存已久的想法，“我们...当初是因为聚少离多而分手，我从没真正了解过他，直到提出分手了，他才告诉我他的真实身份，即便如此，他给我的信息也是有所保留的。”梅林注视着亚瑟，希望他能相信自己所说，“我没告诉过他我在这里谋得一职，但他就是可以找到我。所以，我相信他有能力有资源可以帮忙。只要你同意。”  
“怎么帮？”  
“也许有个...特别行动小组之类的...他有时候打电话神神秘秘的，说的都是些暗话，我听不太懂，不过，我至少听他提起过不下两次所谓的‘组织’，你知道，这些地下007的办事手法一定会比警方更野一些。”梅林不露痕迹地说。  
“说老实话，我不希望你和他再有来往，更别说，这是一笔巨大的人情债。”亚瑟的目光游离到梅林身后的那些书上。  
梅林知道他动摇了。他拉住亚瑟的手，“我对他的感情早就像兄弟一样了，请你相信我。埃文.史密斯偏偏死在打了那个电话之后，也许，杀他的人就是为了封口...我不知道。我只是...想为你做点什么，亚瑟。就算为了防患于未然，为了我们剩下这几个人的安全，至少让我找他试试。”

 

“不！不不不不不！”兰斯在听完梅林的请求后像个被偷了万圣节糖果的孩子似地用力摇着头，他倒退了几步重新审视着眼前的这个人，接着又走上来，食指快要戳到梅林的鼻尖，“你！你在玩火！”他憋着声音转了个身，再次伸出食指大声训斥，“你！在！玩！火！”  
现在是正午时分，即便是在公园迷宫里，也会偶尔路过一两个前来散步的路人。兰斯不顾一切地扔掉帽子，双手插入自己的头发，噙泪低吼，“知道我在监视器里听到爆炸的那一瞬是什么感觉吗？梅林？我他妈的以为你们都死了！我以为你也死了！”他颤抖着抓住梅林的双臂，“我...我以为...我又要变回那个没人爱的小孩了。”他拼命地含住眼里的液体，“我不想失去你。我不想孑然一身，你明白吗？”  
“那就帮我！”梅林的眼神不能更坚定了，“...求你。”最后带着哭腔。  
兰斯别过头去，抓着梅林的双手缓慢无力地滑下。  
过了好一会儿，兰斯没有再和他做任何眼神的交流，只走到他身边用一只手捏了捏他的肩膀，“希望你没爱错人，否则我会亲手杀了他...有消息了我再打给你。”  
梅林愣在原地，再转过身时，兰斯早已不见踪影。  
“谢谢你，兄弟。”

 

消息来得很快——只用了一天一夜，这有点出乎亚瑟的意料。高汶更是全程缄默，他显然没料到书呆子也有所谓的“特殊人脉”。莫德雷德交给了已经出院的海伦照顾。梅林坐到了亚瑟平时坐的老板椅上捣鼓着电脑。

“他们黑进了埃文.史密斯的银行账户，爆炸前两天，史密斯收到了一笔巨款，10万英镑！如果有人给你这么多钱，只是让你在清晨某个时刻打个电话，你会怎么做？”梅林一边打开亚瑟的邮箱，调出兰斯发来的匿名邮件，一边激动地说，“这不是最重要的。猜猜他们一不小心查到了什么？”  
梅林回头看了眼亚瑟和高汶，打开邮件里的附件，“看看这个名字，再看看他的银行交易记录。”  
“阿古温！”高汶手指着电脑说，“这个时间是在爆炸前一周，有人给他存了50万，而这笔转出10万不就是史密斯收到10万的那一天吗？他只不过是通过一个中间账户转了个账而已。”  
梅林能感受到亚瑟在他耳边沉重的鼻息，以及他的指关节在握成拳头后的吱嘎声。  
高汶看了眼亚瑟，“要不要我...”  
“不，这次我要自己来。”  
“亚瑟？”梅林转头疑惑地看着亚瑟。  
“我要审问他。”亚瑟回望梅林，坚决，愤懑，“我父亲在阿古温人生最低谷的时候收留了他，他生前最信任的人除了我就是他。”亚瑟指了指电脑上的一个数字，“看看他的存款，扣除50万他也不是个缺钱的人。这到底是为什么？”  
“你要...怎么审问？”梅林站起来问。  
亚瑟和高汶交换了一个眼色，避开梅林的直视垂下头说，“梅林，这件事毕竟是我的家事，你还是不要参与的好...”  
“所以现在我是外人了？”梅林不满地皱起眉。  
“不！该死，我不是这个意思，你知道，我不想拖你下水，这不是一般的审问。”  
“审问还能是怎样的？”  
“我...我可能会...采取一些...你知道，非正常的手段...”  
“就像你父亲当时用枪指着我的脑袋？”  
亚瑟语塞，他已经忘了，梅林早就亲身经历过了所谓的非正常。  
“更别说，你父亲派人在我的水里下毒！”梅林向亚瑟走近一步，“在你们家，非正常的事我经历的还少吗？我有哪一次选择离开你了？”  
亚瑟的喉结滚动了一下。  
高汶试探性地劝说，“亚瑟...这不是一条可以回头的路。”  
“...我们还有回头路可以走吗？”亚瑟注视着梅林，“明晚行动。如果你坚持的话。”

 

第二天天还没亮，高汶就开车过来，按计划，他把车停在了与潘德拉贡府邸相隔百米的街道拐弯处上默默等待，不一会儿，亚瑟和梅林便带着海伦和莫德雷德悄悄地走了过来。

“爸爸，梅林纳斯，你们什么时候来接我？”莫德雷德在高汶的车前不想上车。  
“很快，宝贝。”亚瑟与梅林对视一眼，“最快三天，最慢一周。事情处理好了就来。”  
“然后就再也不分开了是吗？”莫德雷德吸着鼻子，迅速抹掉一滴刚刚溢出的眼泪，“我是说...我们一家人。”他分别拉住亚瑟和梅林的手。  
海伦转过身去掏出了手绢。  
东方亮出了些微的鱼肚白。亚瑟紧紧抱住儿子，灼热的泪液滴在他被风吹乱的头发上，“是的。”除此之外，他什么都不想说了。  
“好了，我们该走了。”高汶在车上小声催促。  
海伦和亚瑟、梅林一一拥抱，在梅林的耳边，她啜泣着嘱咐，“替我照顾好亚瑟。也照顾好你自己。”

车子开往海伦的老家伯明翰了。亚瑟和梅林在风中对着空无一人的街道又站了一会儿。  
回到家中，两人默默地在餐厅吃了海伦为他们准备的最后一顿早餐。阳光从崭新的窗玻璃外洒进来，镶着几许纵横的斑驳，梅林站起身把餐具收拾了一下放入水槽，他挽起袖子很快就洗好了两套餐盘。  
亚瑟走过去靠在灶台边，双手插入裤兜，盯着自己的脚尖，“梅林？”  
“嗯？”  
“现在退出...还来得及。”他汗湿的手心下意识地在兜里撰紧。  
梅林手里的动作只是暂停了几秒，接着便将干净的两只盘子竖起来，放到架子上，叉子放入抽屉，又将擦布挂好，然后走到亚瑟面前，看似随意地捧住他的脸，用自己的唇压住了他的唇。梅林吻得啧啧作响，狂放不羁，滑润私密，舌头掠夺性地探入齿缝贪婪吮吸着；亚瑟被吻得猝不及防，双腿自然岔开欢迎梅林的进入，身体的重心不得不倚靠身后的台面，手掌渐渐滑入梅林的两个后裤袋里，脑子和下身一样不由自主地僵硬起来...  
“唔...”亚瑟不满地睁开眼睛，因为梅林突然收回了舌头和双唇。  
“现在收回刚才那句话还来得及！”梅林挑衅地眨眨眼。  
“你用这个威胁我？”亚瑟似笑非笑。  
梅林向后昂头，抽回放在亚瑟腰间的手，在两人胸膛之间留出了一个拳头的距离。  
“好吧！好吧！我收回。”亚瑟笑了，“现在快给我吻回来！”  
“不!”梅林从自己后裤袋里抽出亚瑟的双手，半开玩笑地说，“我会给你一张延期支票。可是现在？别忘了，这屋子里还住着一个人，而且他快醒了。”  
亚瑟懊丧地低吼了一声。

“咳，咳。”门口传来两声轻咳。说曹操，曹操到。  
阿古温走了进来。  
“呃，我去楼上收拾一下。”梅林眼睛盯着亚瑟慢慢倒退。  
“海伦呢？”阿古温朝里屋的厨房探头张望。  
“她？呃...她和莫德雷德在一起。”亚瑟故作镇静地说，他看到梅林在阿古温身后悄悄拾起了玄关边早已准备好的棒球棍。  
“是的，当然，这几天她也辛苦了。”阿古温随口附和，“那么，我可以...”  
“嘭”的一记闷响，阿古温双膝一软，扑通跪下，趴倒在地，梅林在他身后高高 举着棒球棍盯着他的每一个动作。  
亚瑟长吁一口气，紧皱双眉责备梅林，“不是说好了今晚才动手吗？”  
“机不可失。再说，这样我就脱不了干系了，你也别再赶我走了。”梅林无所谓地说着，放好棍子，找出捆绳，俯下身，“傻站着干嘛，快过来帮忙，这一下子最多只能让他睡个几分钟。”


	21. Chapter 21

冷，湿冷。  
阿古温醒来以后并不清楚自己身在何处，他的眼睛被蒙住了，嘴巴也被胶条封着，他能确定的是他被绑在一张椅子上，耳边有呼呼的风声和平缓的水流声。旁边有人在说话。  
“他醒了。”一个熟悉的声音。  
有人过来摘下他的眼罩，他使劲眨着眼以适应模糊的光线；一只手凑过来把他嘴上的胶条呲啦一下狠狠撕下。  
阿古温第一眼看到的并不是人，而是满夜并不繁华的星空。他这才意识到自己虽然被绑在椅子上，但整张椅子却与夜空呈120°角被固定在了某个物体上。就在忐忑揣测之际，他连人带椅地被调整了角度——现在是90°了，正好可以看见眼前的一切景象。  
他在一艘游艇上——是乌瑟去年买的轻量级小游艇，起名为“伊格莱恩”号，这个型号和漆色他不会记错。可惜乌瑟迄今为止也就用过一次。  
他的对面站着抱胸的三个人：亚瑟、高汶、梅林。

“亚瑟？”阿古温疑惑而惊恐，“这...这是什么意思？”  
亚瑟没有答话，冷脸望着他。  
高汶掂了掂手里的遥控器，“这里是泰晤士河的下游地区，直通北海，附近只有一个乌瑟曾经买下的污水处理厂。至于这座游艇，你大概已经看出来了，而我手里这个东西，你可以感受一下。”他说罢轻轻按了一个按钮。  
“啊...”阿古温的座椅朝后倾斜到了150°，他更清晰地听到了船体下方节奏鲜明的流水声。  
“这玩意儿可真好用，不仅可以调整角度，还可以调整高度。”高汶戏谑的声音再次响起，他又按下了另一个按钮。  
这次，阿古温的座椅以自由落体的速度猛地朝下降落，就在他屁股和椅背浸入水面的时候，座椅停下了，溅起一片水花，于是他的鼻孔和嘴巴不小心呛入了水，还没等他回过神来，便又被缆绳似的东西拉了回去，因为惯性，他的头再次在椅背上敲击了两下，整个人随即恢复了90°的状态。  
阿古温现在的脸色已经完全像污水处理厂的污水了。他开始吼叫，“该死的！住手！你们这是在干什么？”  
四周一片漆黑，他的眼珠滴溜转了一圈之后又无奈地回到了三人身上。

“别看了，不会无缘无故选这个地方的。何况现在是半夜两点。”高汶走到阿古温跟前，“确实，这里可没有地下2层那么舒服，不过这里可以更直接地处理尸体，不是吗？欧，说不定你以前也来过。”  
高汶的话就像瑞士军刀一样割在阿古温的脸上。  
“亚瑟！”阿古温生气地说，“我到底做错了什么？我为你父亲卖命卖了...”  
“你没资格提我父亲！”亚瑟怒吼，“是你！是你收了50万的巨款，分了10万给埃文.史密斯，让他在清晨打我电话！是你半夜在另一辆车上做了手脚！是你开走了父亲的专用车！是你杀了我父亲！为什么？你是他最信任的人之一，为什么要这么做？”  
阿古温愣住了，他对亚瑟竟然将此事了解得如此清楚惊诧不已。  
“亚瑟，这些莫须有的东西你都是从哪里听来的？”阿古温急于为自己开脱，“我怎么可能...”  
“住嘴！”亚瑟呵斥着，从梅林手里接过一张纸，走到阿古温面前用手电筒照在纸上，“好好看看，这个账户上的名字是不是你？”  
阿古温的鼻翼翕动着，一阵强风吹来，他竟不经意地打了个冷颤。

“这么说，确实是你。”亚瑟在自己的拳头里把纸捏成了一团球，转身看着梅林说，“看！审问就是这么简单！”紧接着他突然回头，右臂一甩，一记右勾拳狠狠砸在阿古温的左脸颊上。  
“噗——”阿古温再次转过脸时从嘴里吐出一颗牙。  
“忘恩负义的混蛋！”亚瑟咬着牙说。  
梅林有些担忧地看着他。  
“应该是你吧，亚瑟！”阿古温的齿缝里渗出鲜红的血迹。  
“你说什么？”亚瑟难以置信地看着他。

“你父亲所做的每件事情都是为了你，还有这个家，你呢？你饭来张口衣来伸手，公司的事情出了任何差池都是你父亲替你担着，你又为这个家付出了什么？你甚至连身边陪伴你多年的女人都管不好！知道乌瑟为什么一定要米希安死吗？”阿古温现在的表情反而平静了。  
“你还敢说米希安?!”亚瑟的身体前倾，梅林一个箭步冲上去抓住了他即将挥出的重拳。  
“因为米希安发现了乌瑟的贿赂账本，这个我们早就知道了。”梅林冷眼说道。  
“哼！”阿古温嘲讽地瞟了眼梅林，“果然不简单啊，来了才几个月，就连这本老账你都能掺和。”他又瞟向亚瑟，“可惜，可惜，你的小宠物只知其一不知其二...”  
这次梅林没有拦住亚瑟，他也不想拦，于是阿古温的下颌又挨了一记直拳，他的整个左脸很快便肿得不成人样。  
“你到底想说什么？有屁快放！”高汶不耐烦地举起遥控器。  
阿古温的脸色表明了他对这个东西多少还是畏惧的。

“为什么不问问你自己呢，亚瑟？上帝创造了亚当和夏娃，可不是亚当和斯蒂文！你既然喜欢斯蒂文，又何必要娶夏娃？”阿古温说完，又朝旁边吐了口血沫。  
亚瑟微退一步，他皱起眉来，“你究竟什么意思？”  
“还不明白吗？”阿古温冷笑着，“其实米希安早就察觉你喜欢男人的事情了，如果你们吵架时你什么都不承认，所有的事情就都不会发生。她不过是要你做个选择罢了...”

 

一年半之前的某天上午。  
就在亚瑟急着赶飞机之前，他和米希安在楼上发生了剧烈的争吵，最后的结果是亚瑟摔门而去，二楼卧室里传来米希安的哭喊，“你让我感到恶心！你这个骗子！骗子！”。  
几分钟后，米希安急切地敲着乌瑟的书房门，咚咚咚，几乎是用拳头砸在门上，毫无顾忌，只有愤怒。  
“进来。”乌瑟皱了皱眉，边说边收拾着桌上的东西。  
米希安冲了进去，径直走到乌瑟的办公桌前双手一撑，不顾一切地哭诉，“你的儿子！是个同性恋！”  
乌瑟停下手上的动作，看了眼米希安身后正在自动合上的沉重大门，“米希安！有话好好说，你该注意下你的用词和仪态。”  
“乌瑟！他根本不爱我！而我现在才知道，他是为了给你和你的家族事业留个继承人才和我结的婚！”米希安的眼泪如掉了线的珍珠般落下。  
“是你太累了才会出现妄想吧。”乌瑟慢条斯理地说着，身体往后靠到椅背上。  
“欧上帝！是你的儿子，亚瑟.潘德拉贡，刚才，就在我们的卧室里亲口承认了他更喜欢男人！”米希安拼命摇着头，“他当初追求我，只不过是奉你之命，恋爱、结婚、生孩子，他做这一切只是因为不敢告诉你他的性向，他对我只有好感只有尊重只有该死的欣赏，没有爱！没有！”她一口气说完，跌坐在对面的座椅里，双手捂住脸再次痛哭起来。  
乌瑟紧抓椅子的双手骨节尽显，他看上去就像是把自己的牙齿都咬碎了似的。

米希安精致的妆容被哭得荡然无存，带着睫毛膏的泪液纵横交错地晕染开，“欧上帝...我以为，我以为那些个我独自度过的夜晚只是因为他真的忙，原来他拼命工作、成天出差就是为了减少和我相拥共眠的机会...我太愚蠢了！我真是蠢透了！我竟然相信了婚礼上爱的誓言！欧天哪！我要回我自己的家，我要告诉我的父亲！我要离婚！”她不顾形象地嘶喊。  
“米希安！”乌瑟腾地站起身，隔着桌子紧盯着米希安，“他爱你！亚瑟是爱你的！是你多想了。”他尽量放低自己的声音，“他每次出差都不忘给你带礼物，从珠宝、手表到手提包，他甚至去意大利为你亲自定做了一把10万美元的大提琴，这些你都忘了吗？”  
“呵...真是有其父必有其子，所以这是你教他的？用钱可以掩盖一切事实？用所谓的限量版和大师级可以解决一切问题？包括爱？”米希安的眼里充满了轻视，“我为他感到可怜！乌瑟！我可以选择离开，离开这个家，可是他呢？他有了你这个父亲，就根本没得选。”她摇摇晃晃地站起身来。  
“米希安！”乌瑟绕过桌子，轻声轻气地，带有一点恳求，“你们已经有了孩子，就算为莫德雷德着想，他需要一个完整的家。”  
“不！你怎么敢提莫德雷德？！我不会让他在这样的环境下继续成长，我要带他回去。”米希安去意已决，“至于家庭，我可以重组，而他只需要知道谁是他的生父就够了。”说完，她扭头便走。  
“不可以！”乌瑟在她的身后冷冷发声，“莫德雷德永远都姓潘德拉贡，我不会让你带走他的。”

乌瑟等待她停下脚步微微转过身后说，“更何况，你和你父亲有十年没来往了吧，你们吵翻之后，是亚瑟一直在你身边照顾你的。你以为我对自己的儿子不甚了解吗？哼，他的一举一动都在我的掌握之中。你也知道，当年他身边围绕着数不清的社交名媛时，你只不过是个落魄的连房租都交不起的大提琴手！他愿意娶你，你应该感到知足才对！”  
米希安的整个身体无法自控地颤抖着，却无言以对。  
乌瑟走到她的身边，轻握她的手臂，柔和地说，“亚瑟是个识大体的人，为了这个家，他会做他该做的事！我给他打个电话，等他出差回来，好好给你赔礼道歉就是了。”他忽然又换了一种奇怪的语调说，“他刚才说的都是气话！气话你也听得进去？！你们年轻人吵架有时候就是没个分寸。别想太多了。我叫海伦陪你上楼好好休息会儿。”  
他一手扶着呆若木鸡的米希安一手打开书房的门，叫住路过书房的阿古温，“去把海伦叫来。”

 

呆若木鸡的还有亚瑟，他只知道了米希安死于他杀的这个结果，却从未了解整个过程，他现在的头脑乱得像一团浆糊，自责、羞愧...五味杂陈,眼前不断浮现出那天上午自己和米希安争吵的场景，她失望的眼神，失控的呐喊...  
“现在觉得对不起她了吗？”阿古温的声音重新反射回来。  
“乌瑟后来到底为什么叫你杀了她？就为了这个？怕她带走莫德雷德？怕她向外界透露这段隐情？”高汶和梅林对视一眼，疑惑地问。  
“为了这段糟糕的婚姻吗？不！从那天开始，米希安就对这个家绝望了...”阿古温的脸上忽然浮起了一个诡异的微笑。

 

一个一时之间没了方向的女人会做什么？  
米希安选择了放纵自己。  
就好像这个世界上以前从没干过的事现在都如洪水猛兽般冲击着米希安的脑电波。  
她开始酗酒；重新捡起大学时期抽烟的习惯；她搬到了后来梅林住的那个房间，打电话给一些她曾经嗤之以鼻的“闺蜜”；每晚等待莫德雷德睡着后，她就差使阿古温开车带她去以前从来不敢去的夜店，有时是一个人去，有时是一群人。阿古温对此毫无怨言，乌瑟给他的任务本来就是严密监视米希安的一举一动，以防她做出任何对“潘德拉贡”名声不利的傻事。

亚瑟出差整整两周，米希安几乎每夜都不醉不归，在某次喝得晃晃悠悠差点被酒吧里的几个小混混骗到后门图谋不轨时，阿古温及时出现，他拔出枪来吓退了混混们，半托半扶地把米希安塞进了车里。  
“我不想回去。”米希安浑浑噩噩地半闭着眼睛，白皙的大腿在紧身的亮片裙里随意摇晃，“我们去兜风，随便开到哪儿。”她笑着对阿古温说。  
阿古温开到了一个看似废弃已久的码头边，米希安走出车门时瑟缩着抱住自己的双臂，阿古温见状，从后座取出自己的外套搭在她的身上。远处市区的灯光隐隐约约，星星点点，一阵冷风刮来，米希安掖紧外套顺势往阿古温的怀里靠了靠。女士香水诱人的香味沁鼻而来。  
“太冷了，还是回车里吧。”阿古温心中一动。  
米希安没有说话，踉踉跄跄走向车子，阿古温替她半兜着外套走到车门边。  
她没有开车门，而是突然转身问，“你想要我吗？”  
片刻后，外套掉落在地，阿古温的整个身体迫不及待地压向了米希安...

第二天在自己卧房醒来后的米希安把头蒙进枕头里哭到声音沙哑，然后，十年来的第一次，她打了电话给她的父亲——一个乌瑟多年以前的竞争对手，曾经可以称兄道弟的老朋友。  
所有事情就从那个电话后开始改变了。

一周后的一个清晨，米希安在乌瑟的书房东翻西找时被突然回家的乌瑟逮着，她慌张地举起一个莫德雷德喜欢的小玩偶称自己见门没关，抱着试试看的心态来找它，幸运的是果然被儿子忘记在了爷爷的笔筒里。乌瑟生吞活剥般的眼神十分吓人，米希安未等他回答便匆匆离开，她心里想着，明天她必须带莫德雷德离开这个家了。  
乌瑟检查了所有重要物品：电脑设置了密码，米希安没能打开，但是，他藏在最下层抽屉里的笔记本不见了。

阿古温被乌瑟叫到办公室，以为是要汇报这几天米希安的行踪。  
“她进了我的书房，拿了我的东西！”乌瑟恶狠狠地说，“现在我要你立刻找个理由把她支开，我要搜一下她的房间。”  
“是。”  
“阿古温！”  
阿古温转过身。  
“查一下她是怎么进来的？我刚才出去的时候明明关了门。书房钥匙除了我、你、亚瑟以外没人有第四把。”  
阿古温的脑子里“嗡”的一声，他想起了前几天与米希安在车里偷情然后自己睡着的事，会不会是那时她偷偷刻印了自己的钥匙？！  
“也许，也许她很早以前就从亚瑟那里拷贝了一把？”他说。  
“亚瑟对她确实没有戒备，先不管这个，现在快去。”

米希安不在自己的房间，她在花园的角落里用手机打电话。30分钟后，她打开自己的房间，却发现乌瑟和阿古温正在等她。乌瑟的手里拿着一本刚从沙发夹层里搜出的笔记本。  
“你们...”米希安不安地站在门口。  
乌瑟一眼就盯上了她手里的手机，他气急败坏地走上去，嘭的一下把门关上，夺下米希安的手机扔给阿古温，“查一下照片和刚才的电话。”  
紧接着，他一手掐住米希安的脖子把她顶到门上，脸上每一块紧绷的肌肉都表明了他此时的态度，“你惹我生气了！米希安！”  
阿古温插话，“只拍了两张照片，其中一张...是名单,上一个电话是...是打给她父亲的。”他把手机举到乌瑟面前给他看了一眼。  
“你对你父亲说了什么？你把照片发给他了?”乌瑟加重了手里的力道。  
米希安无法正常呼吸，她涨红了脸艰难开口，“放...放开我！混蛋！我要告发你！你会...身败名裂！”  
出乎她的意料，乌瑟慢慢放下手并未打算立刻掐死她，虽然他的眼里已然要喷出火来。  
“手机我暂时保管了，阿古温，派两个人在门口看着，我们办完事，回来再和她好好聊聊。”乌瑟打开门说。  
“如果...我有事，我父亲...他不会放过你的。”米希安摸着自己发红的脖子抽噎着。  
“那就试试看吧。”

当晚，阿古温遵照乌瑟的意思，趁米希安去了儿子的房间时，在她床头的水杯里下了砒霜，三十分钟后，米希安毒性发作，倒在亚瑟的怀里...

 

亚瑟不知道自己是怎么听完阿古温的讲述的，在听到阿古温说曾和米希安偷情时，他的心确实像被无形的鱼钩拉扯了一下，这比直接甩几个响亮的巴掌在自己的脸上更让人钝痛。  
他和米希安之间曾经是那么好的朋友。相似的家境，相同的爱好以及对父亲共同的不满让他们在大学时期惺惺相惜，而米希安显然是更叛逆更单纯的那一个，与父亲关系的决裂让喜爱音乐不爱商业的她在毕业后几乎一贫如洗，也就在那段时期，乌瑟和米希安的父亲在一次生意合作中发生了不可调和的分歧，出于各种原因——这其中理所当然地包括了乌瑟所谓的商业制衡——亚瑟向米希安求婚了。  
亚瑟以为自己可以的，可以帮到父亲，可以传宗接代，还可以掩饰性向，更别说除了米希安他想不出还有哪个女人和他更合得来，居家过日子而已，他可以的。

“现在清楚谁才是始作俑者了？”阿古温朝亚瑟看去，“一切都是因为你！我可怜的米希安公主，我曾经爱过她，想杀她的是乌瑟.潘德拉贡，不是我！”  
“闭嘴！”梅林和高汶同时朝阿古温吼道。  
“亚瑟？”梅林关切地望着失魂落魄的亚瑟轻声呼唤，他不想看到他这样，他需要立刻转移话题。  
“你不过是个趁人之危的伪君子，胆小鬼，有什么资格评判别人？”梅林愤然指责阿古温，“就当你杀米希安是奉乌瑟之命，可是杀乌瑟又是谁指使你的？他已经输了竞标，为什么还要赶尽杀绝？”  
亚瑟的目光终于聚焦到了阿古温脸上，这也正是他所疑惑的。  
“怎么？小宠物要接棒做审问官了？”阿古温嗤笑。  
在亚瑟爆发之前高汶出手了，他按下了手中的遥控。  
阿古温扑通一声坠入水中，当他再次浮出水面时，剧烈的咳嗽伴随破损的喘息，他几乎要哭出来了，“该死的混蛋！该死！”  
“如果不想再来一次，就回答他的问题。”高汶说。  
“问题？什么问题？”  
高汶举起遥控器。  
“够了够了！我说！”阿古温低着头虚弱地喘着气，“我...我不知道是谁给我打的款，所有的指令都是匿名电话匿名邮件匿名沟通，他们只说就算我不做，也会有别人做，但是，但是他们发了一段录音给我，是乌瑟和我在车上说起杀米希安的事，他们威胁我说是光凭这个就可以让我把牢底坐穿...”  
“NCA？”梅林突然想起，“当初是NCA监听了你们的车，但是芙丽雅说所有的相关证据都被封存入档了，不是相关人员不可能看到，更别说雇你的人。他们给你的指令是什么？”  
“先后五封邮件，详细说明了在什么时间，给哪部车装引爆装置，甚至说明了如何给埃文.史密斯转账。我发誓我没有杀史密斯医生！我只被告知要转账给他，叫他准时打电话。可是现在我明白了，这是栽赃！不过无所谓了，杀乌瑟我本就心甘情愿，我要给米希安一个交代，我曾经爱过她...”  
亚瑟一拳砸了过去，并随即从腰后掏出了一把枪。梅林立刻就认出了那是乌瑟曾经指着他的头的那把。

“无耻之徒！”亚瑟把枪对准了阿古温的额头，“你杀了我父亲，却要用米希安来做挡板，你杀她的时候又是怎么下得去手的？”他解开了保险栓，握着枪的手和他的声音一样微微颤抖，“既然你根本不知道雇你的人是谁，留着你又有何用？”  
“亚瑟！”梅林轻轻呼唤，他知道开枪意味着什么，“你，你不必这么做的。”他悄悄地靠近亚瑟。  
“不，你不懂，”亚瑟回答，但他仍旧怒视着阿古温，“这是我欠米希安的...也是我欠我父亲的。如果今天我放他走了，我一辈子都不会原谅我自己。”  
亚瑟的手指在扳机上挣扎，阿古温终于露出了惊恐的神色，短暂的对峙之后，亚瑟闭了下眼睛，像是下定了决心，等他再睁开时，梅林跨前一步，夺过手枪，扣动了扳机。


	22. Chapter 22

清脆的枪声震荡在静谧的夜空中，除了阿古温，每个人的心都剧烈地震颤着。  
阿古温被一枪毙命了，正中心脏，连哼都没哼一声。  
梅林的手仍然举在空中。从少年时代在孤岛上接触武器训练至今，他早已忘了开枪时还会有紧张的感觉。他并不是因为杀了人而紧张，阿古温本就死不足惜，他是因为不知道自己这样做会不会惹恼亚瑟或者让他“刮目相看”。在来之前的路上，亚瑟就像一个唠叨的驾校师傅，不停地关照他只需看着听着，不要随意掺和审问，也不要讶于或阻止某些可能会发生的事。现在梅林不仅做起了“主审官”，还直接自动升级成了“审判长”——判了阿古温死刑。而这本来应该是亚瑟的权利。

亚瑟伸出手想要拿回手枪，他盯着梅林棱角分明的侧脸——震惊、感激、担忧、怜惜。梅林开枪的那一瞬，亚瑟不想承认当时的他腿脚发软，整个世界天旋地转，当他意识到梅林做了什么之后，他觉得坐在那张椅子上的人好像是自己，那颗子弹仿佛射穿了他的身体，他的心脏。他不值得梅林为他这么做的。  
“梅林！”他的声音轻柔地就像在叫醒一个被催眠的梦中人。  
梅林不敢看亚瑟，他的手被亚瑟轻轻握住，温热的掌心覆盖在他冰凉的手背上，亚瑟的另一只手想要拿枪。梅林从胸腔里呼出一口气，他转过头，把亚瑟的手从自己手上挪开，然后突然用力朝空中一甩，枪在阿古温的头顶上划出一道高超的抛物线，落入河里。  
高汶看了亚瑟一眼，毫不犹豫地按下手中按钮，阿古温连同沉重的铁皮椅子扑通一声浸没水中，他又将剩下的缆绳解开，和手里的遥控器一起统统扔进了河里。

三人一路沉默，回到家中时，天空已是微微泛白，新的一天即将来临。  
高汶在原来梅林住的房间将就着躺下休息了。  
亚瑟跟在梅林身后，轻轻关上卧室的门。  
“梅林...”他拉住梅林的手臂，梅林转过身来，“你...”  
“我没事。”梅林朝他微微一笑。  
“你是个白痴知道吗？你不应该替我...”  
“亚瑟！我有没有说过，为你做什么我都愿意，只要你不赶我走。”梅林的眼眸里蒙上了一层水汽，疲惫不堪却坚不可摧。  
“可是我，我对米希安所作的一切...”亚瑟垂下头虚弱地说。  
“这些都过去了，何况那时候你有一个那样的父亲。我不在意你的过去，亚瑟，我爱的是现在的你。”梅林靠近一步，双手捧起亚瑟的脸庞。  
这是亚瑟第一次听到梅林如此认真地表白，他无以回报，即便现在回应梅林自己对他的爱只多不少，但在此刻，一切言语都是多余的，他希望一个深情的吻能够足以表达他满腔的爱意，他希望梅林能通过他的唇感受到他的心。  
他们贴在彼此的怀抱里绝望地攫取对方的唾液，亚瑟把梅林压倒在床的时候几乎能听到怀里人血液汩汩涌动的声音。  
“操我！我想感受在我体内的你，真正的你，就现在。”梅林以一种臣服者的姿态翻过身。  
亚瑟的手指从梅林蓬乱的头发一直划到脊椎的底端，却忽然在接近尾骨的地方停了下来，“这是什么？”  
“什么？”梅林转过半张脸。  
“AM？！”  
“欧！”梅林突然有点不好意思，“那个纹身，呃...A是你，M是我。”  
“...你...什么时候...”  
“你说过，只有家人才会一起用早餐，而我们在一起用早餐已经有一段时间了。所以...如果哪天你不要我了，那至少下一个操我的人得明白，我曾经是个有家室的人...”梅林自嘲式的笑笑，“欧，不，别那么傻傻地盯着我，蹩脚的玩笑话而已，不会有人再从后面操我了，傻瓜，只有你能看到这个纹身...拜托，我的身体有点冷，我需要你快点上来，亚瑟。”梅林又重新把头埋入厚厚的枕头堆里。  
亚瑟在目瞪口呆了几秒钟之后，用一种强烈的占有方式让梅林深深感受到了他的独属性，他们连续做了两次，直到整条床单都被拖到了地上，直到精疲力尽的梅林无奈地摸索到床头震个不停的手机。

“该死的，梅林！为什么不接手机？我就快要冲过来看看你有没有活着了。”兰斯在另一头劈头盖脸地一通怒吼。  
梅林坐起身来，亚瑟仍然搂着他，“抱歉，我...我刚才，手机没带在身边。”  
“我们得碰个头，我有事要告诉你。10点老地方见，你行吗？”  
“行。”

 

梅林有种不好的预感，兰斯通常都会说“有消息了”或者“我弄到了”，他不会说“我有事要告诉你”——这是一个暗号。  
“你什么时候开始抽烟的？”梅林惊讶地看着压低帽沿的兰斯从对面走来，他在半道上把烟蒂踩灭在脚下。  
“以前又不是没抽过。”兰斯抬了抬帽沿，两只黑眼圈昭然若揭，他忧心忡忡地看着梅林，就像看着一个很久没见却早已得知他患了重病的老朋友。  
“你要...告诉我什么？”   
“梅林，你知道我已经很久不被重用了，所以，我不敢保证这个消息百分百准确。”  
“说吧。”  
“戴格尔昨天收工后匆忙赶回家...”兰斯大致讲述了昨晚发生的事。

(车子驶出大楼没多久，戴格尔就突然想起为另一组行动人员破译的密码里有个需要修改的地方，事情紧急，他不得不掉头重新开回组织所在地。  
已是晚上10点，整个楼里大多数办公室都已关灯，他也懒得再开灯，只是打开电脑做完了最后一步修改，他急匆匆地走向电梯，却在经过不常用的小会议室时，听到了里面传来了熟悉的声音，“你确定吗？”  
是伊利安。  
“我服从组织下达的每一个命令。”这是盖伊斯的声音。  
“可是，梅林还在他身边。”  
“必要时可以不管他。”  
“不管他？盖伊斯，我需要清晰的指令。你是说如果杀亚瑟时遇到了梅林的阻挠...我可以不管他的死活？”  
“...是的。”  
戴格尔倒吸一口冷气，随即悄悄地离开了，他一出电梯便打给了兰斯。)

“他们要杀亚瑟！”站在梅林面前的兰斯神情严峻，他的胡子看上去大概有一周没刮了，“从一开始就是！为了搞清这到底是为什么，我和戴格尔连夜帮你查了点东西出来，也许你会想知道。”  
兰斯取出一个读卡器似的东西，又插入一张小小的芯片，显示屏上立刻出现了几张图文，他递给梅林，“所有的资料其实并不难找，只不过我们之前没有把它们串联起来罢了。看这个：这次竞标胜出者——加拿大兰万灵集团，他们的官网在去年年底的公示栏里有一条相当不起眼的信息，只放了一周就撤下了，这条信息是关于他们被一家英国的私人股本公司以要约收购的方式收购了大部分股权，公司的控制权也已易主的事。之所以没在下层引起轩然大波，是因为兰万灵的法人没变，收购方显然也并不打算改变公司架构，他们只是静悄悄地做了这件事，这让我和戴格尔有了深挖下去的兴趣。猜猜我们查到了什么？这家英国私人股本公司最大的个人投资者——叫大卫.摩尔，是英国的十大神秘超级富豪家族之一，摩尔家族的现任掌权人。”兰斯在显示屏上划拉了一下，放大了一张照片给梅林看。  
“认识吗？”兰斯看着梅林问。  
“有点面熟。但我想不起来是谁。”梅林缓缓摇头。  
“这就对了！”兰斯停顿了一下，“他是米希安.摩尔的父亲。”

 

梅林抬起头来，他想在兰斯的眼睛里确认他对于这件事的肯定程度到底有多少。  
“米希安？”这个名字昨天晚上在阿古温、亚瑟、高汶和他自己的口中反复提及，却没有一次被提到她的姓氏，“你是在说...”  
“亚瑟的亡妻米希安，没错。”兰斯非常肯定地说，“因为我们干脆查了个彻底，你知道戴格尔，他有职业强迫症，不查个水落石出他会失眠。”兰斯又点燃了一根烟，他吞吐了一口，接着说，“你在潘德拉贡家待了那么久，是不是不怎么听他们提起她的姓氏？因为她改过一次名字。我猜，可能是因为她和父亲的关系有点紧张，从她毕业后的财务状况就可以看出来。我去看了一下最初介绍亚瑟亡妻的时候的资料，那上面写的是米希安.威尔森，那是她和亚瑟结婚时登记的姓名也是她母亲的姓氏，可是她高中毕业的时候还叫米希安.摩尔，他父亲是学校董事会的，看这唯一一张父女俩为某次学校环保活动揭幕时的合影——他们之间的距离可以塞一只考拉，看来那时候她就已经不太听他父亲的话了。”  
梅林浑身上下的肌肉都僵硬地像被灼日碳烤过一样，他的嘴微微张着，无法掩饰自己的惊愕。

“所以，”兰斯重新点燃了一支烟，来回踱着步兀自分析道，“你跟我说过是乌瑟派人杀了米希安，因为她发现了他的秘密记录本，现在看来，米希安的父亲是知道这件事的，也许米希安在被杀之前曾经以什么方式告诉过他...”  
是直接打了电话给他，梅林心里想，昨天阿古温说的那些事情果然都是真的。

“...大卫.摩尔就这一个独女，父女之间的隔阂再深，也总有随着时间流逝而消散的一天，再说米希安.摩尔并未公开和他断绝关系，所以这就是个父亲为女儿报仇的故事。他在他女儿死后，花了不少精力去了解米希安的死因，我不知道他到底了解了多少，但在他得知了潘德拉贡集团将会竞标非洲水利项目的那一天起，所有的复仇行动就开始了。他收购了另一家参与竞标的加拿大兰万灵集团，在背后控制着一切竞标事宜，派出几路人马截取潘德拉贡的竞标价，包括委托了我们组织，而我们派出了你，还有被你清除的那头‘独狼’，我相信如果你当时不交出拷贝器，那么你也一样会在被清除名单里。可是让乌瑟失去一时的财产，这显然不能让他解气。有钱人真是锱铢必究。他要的是让乌瑟痛苦一世！所以，他收买了阿古温，”兰斯在显示屏上又开了一个窗口，跳出来的正是阿古温昨晚说的五封匿名邮件，“操，这个阿古温倒是会自作主张，跟了乌瑟那么久，结果却反咬一口。看看原邮件是叫他怎么做的吧。”  
“我操！”梅林的眼睛扫过那些邮件内容。  
“是的。”兰斯表示赞同。

原来那些邮件里确实是让阿古温收买史密斯医生了，但是，教他怎么做的内容却和阿古温所说不同。  
其中一封是在汽车爆炸前一晚发的，“...现在机会来了，让埃文.史密斯在给亚瑟.潘德拉贡打电话时照着以下句子念：‘...你父亲的验血报告出来了，癌细胞指标超高，但鉴于你父亲刚回到家，为不耽误病情，建议你自己先立刻来一趟医院，确定下是否需要住院诊疗...’，确保亚瑟坐上他自己的车，只要车子一发动，即可引爆...”  
“他们监控着乌瑟和亚瑟的一举一动，又或者是阿古温随时都在向他们汇报行踪。”兰斯接着说，“他们显然知道亚瑟和乌瑟在医院里吵翻了，只想引诱亚瑟一个人坐上那辆车，阿古温却不知为何非要置乌瑟于死地...”  
“阿古温死了，兰斯。”梅林接过话来，“昨晚我杀了他。”  
“...”兰斯目瞪口呆地看着梅林。  
“米希安被杀前几周，知道了亚瑟的性向，阿古温在监视她的那段日子里乘虚而入，米希安精神崩溃后给他父亲打了电话，再后来，不知是她自己的主意还是她父亲教她的，她去偷了乌瑟的笔记本，乌瑟派阿古温给她下了毒。阿古温杀乌瑟，我猜一半是为钱一半是为情。这些都是昨天晚上，他...被我们审问时说的，所以，在阿古温的行动计划里，亚瑟反而只是附属品。亚瑟...后来想要杀他报仇，我...我替他开了枪。”  
这已经不是梅林第一次为亚瑟做出格的事情了，事到如今，梅林做什么事情兰斯都不会惊讶了，他只是担心这样的日子梅林还能再撑多久，而最令他不可思议的是梅林三番两次做出一个正常人不敢做的事来，亚瑟为何还是不起疑心。

“既然杀害米希安的元凶乌瑟已经死了，为什么大卫.摩尔还要派人杀亚瑟？因为他当初和米希安的形婚？可是，乌瑟留给亚瑟的除了债务就是痛苦，再过几个月，他就是个居无定所的穷光蛋，这样的惩罚还不够吗？”梅林说得颇有些义愤填膺。  
“梅林！你的判断力自从认识了小潘德拉贡之后就在直线下降。”兰斯无奈地说，“有一种恩怨叫做豪门恩怨——有仇必报。没有能包住火的纸，你怎么知道亚瑟就不会为他父亲继续复仇？他难道不想知道那些匿名邮件匿名电话的幕后黑手到底是谁？《哈姆雷特》不是你的最爱吗？而从大卫.摩尔这一方来说，亚瑟是所有事件的导火索！是他毁了米希安的幸福，是他让米希安在潘德拉贡家孤立无助，何况只要亚瑟活着，莫德雷德就永远不会跟摩尔姓，这可是米希安留给摩尔家族唯一的延续！你以为这些超级豪门家族为什么都那么神秘？他们发动战争、刺杀政要、操控媒体、掌握经济！他们是这个世界的真正统治者！他们甚至没有绯闻，因为他们的家族故事没有任何一个作者敢写。天啊，我以为你应该比我更心知肚明的。梅林，别说你和我，潘德拉贡集团都不是他们的对手，乌瑟刚愎自用，以为可以瞒天过海，却不知走错第一步就足以让他的姓氏在这个地球上消失！”  
兰斯走到梅林面前直视他的双眼，一字一顿地说，“我，真的不想，失去你，梅林.艾莫瑞斯。”  
可我不能失去亚瑟！梅林知道即便他不说，兰斯也明白。  
“还有，你为他做了那么多，我不相信他认为你只是个简单的家庭教师，如果他现在只是在进一步观察你，当你的身份无法再隐藏时，他还会相信你所说的一切吗？”兰斯抛出了梅林一直以来最忧虑的问题，接着又叹道，“我会想办法给伊利安定位的。别再不接我电话了，梅林，不管发生什么事。一旦伊利安靠近你们，我会立即通知你！”

 

梅林回家的脚步从来没有如此沉重过,对于他来说，一切都真相大白了，现在唯一要做的就是保护亚瑟；可是对于亚瑟来说，他何时才能知道所有事情的真相呢？这对亚瑟不公平，老实说，他有权知道这一切——包括他所爱的梅林不是他所认识的梅林。  
至于...跟摩尔家族斗？梅林就是再爱亚瑟也不会傻到要与他共同对付摩尔家族！这是以卵击石、飞蛾扑火、自取灭亡！  
“如果你们真的想在一起，就和他一起远走高飞吧，别再回英国了。”兰斯最后对他说的那句话不断地萦绕在他耳边，他说的时候没有一点点感伤，就好像他们只是认识不久的普通朋友，听了梅林匪夷所思的故事之后给出了一个最冠冕堂皇的建议。  
可是，梅林怎么可能丢下兰斯呢？先不计算他和亚瑟逃出去的概率有多少，如果真的远走高飞了，兰斯也就坐实了叛徒的身分，组织绝不会放过兰斯的，盖伊斯会下达清除叛徒的命令——就像现在对待梅林一样，所有外勤都可以直接追杀兰斯，如果...去他的！绝对不能有如果！

梅林推开书房的门，亚瑟正坐在老板椅上，他的双脚以惯有的姿势悠闲地搁在办公桌上，平静地问道，“见过他了？”  
梅林点点头，努力挤出一个轻松的笑容。  
“我在等你。”亚瑟说。他似乎并不在乎梅林会带回来什么好或不好的消息。  
梅林有些错愕地张张嘴。  
亚瑟放下脚，起身朝他走来，“高汶去公司处理事情了，我想给自己放一天假，和你一起...我是说，就我们两个人，”他站到梅林面前，双手环起梅林的腰，“一起好好过一天。其他的事...等过了今天再说。”  
梅林望着他心中一凛，也许，亚瑟已经猜到了什么？关于自己的身份，关于自己这位神秘前男友的身份？而现在，他只想做最后一天情人？！  
...这样也好。把所有的烦忧都抛之脑后，就今天一天，尽情欢愉，恣意享受，之后就...  
“其他的事...等过了今天再说。”梅林重复了一遍亚瑟的话然后吻上了他的唇，只是轻轻一下，“你饿吗？海伦留了很多食材在冰箱，我可以做一顿像样的早午餐。”  
“真的？这又是你不为人知的一面吗？”亚瑟看似无心地笑道。  
梅林微微一愣，“没错，别忘了我说过我是十项全能！我还有很多面没有展示在你面前，今天就从做饭开始。”他笑着推开亚瑟。  
“那我可以给你打下手，我大学时期干过这个。”亚瑟跟在梅林身后走出书房。

 

厨房里弥漫着朝阳烘晒之后的暖意，梅林在平底锅上煎着太阳蛋和香肠，亚瑟在他身旁把煮好的蘑菇淋上酱汁，他们不时地交换着充满柔情蜜意的眼神，时光好像在四溢的食物香气中慢慢凝固。  
早午餐被端上了餐桌，梅林开了一瓶红酒，拿着一块擦酒的白布像一个星级酒店的服务生似的毕恭毕敬地给亚瑟倒酒，亚瑟托着腮帮斜眼看着他，嘴角咧出一个宠爱的弧度，“很专业，梅林！你以前在酒店打过工？”  
“忘了我是勤工俭学读完大学的吗？”梅林用白布擦拭着一滴瓶口的液体，颇为自豪地笑笑，顺便在亚瑟淡淡的法令纹上按下一吻，“如果时间充足，我可以做一个漂亮的布鲁姆面包三明治，一种对你这种烹饪白痴来说制作非常复杂的面包三明治，嵌入蔬菜、培根和奶酪，我保证你能一口气吃三个，我曾经做给兰斯吃过，他认为我可以开一个...”梅林突然呆住了，他竟然无意间说出了兰斯的名字。  
“他叫兰斯？”亚瑟显然已经注意到了。  
“抱歉，我...我不应该在这个时刻提到他。”梅林慌张地垂下眼帘，放下酒瓶坐到自己座位上。  
“是的，那么美好的回忆...这多少让我心生嫉妒，就像那次他的道别吻，可是，”亚瑟的右手越过小圆桌握住梅林的手，“这就像我永远也不可能忘记米希安这个名字一样，在某一段时间内，这个兰斯曾经先于我陪伴过你，他在你的人生中扮演过如此重要的角色，更别说他现在还无私地帮助你，不，实际上，他在帮助我，一个与他素昧平生的人。我很感激他，如果有机会，我会当面致谢。”  
这就是梅林为什么心甘情愿为亚瑟奉献一切的原因——亚瑟本质上有着王的智慧与胸怀，他只是需要一个舞台，一个属于他自己的舞台。梅林相信如果真的有机会，兰斯也会爱上他，会像高汶一样不遗余力地为亚瑟卖命。  
梅林端起酒杯，郑重地说，“我会向他转告你的谢意，亚瑟。”然后他又笑道，“现在，我们是不是应该在享用美食之前说点什么？”  
“当然，”亚瑟也端起酒杯，略一沉吟，“那就...那就为了我们即将拥有的自由！”  
他望着梅林的眼神带着执着的信念，就像即将来临的家道中落与生命威胁都与他毫无关系似的，虔诚地让梅林不忍否定这个看似很难完成的心愿。  
“为我们的自由！”梅林举杯附和着，但他会帮助亚瑟完成这个心愿的，不惜一切代价。


	23. Chapter 23

丰盛的早午餐之后，亚瑟和梅林又共同去看了一场电影，虽然梅林一路上都胆战心惊地眼观六路耳听八方，唯恐伊利安突然出现，但是鉴于亚瑟承诺要给他一个“纯粹的情人间的约会”，他还是尽量表现得兴致高昂、欢欣雀跃，时不时地开一些只属于两人之间的有色笑话，并在电影看到一半时忘情地和亚瑟相拥着舌吻。  
接着亚瑟又带梅林去了杰尼亚——一家意大利男装奢侈品店，在他熟门熟路地向店员报出梅林的尺寸并亲自挑选了一套深色西服时，梅林的脸从耳根一直红到了脖子。他们在一家身边人全都是锦衣华服的高级酒店里享用了一顿豪华晚餐，梅林没有拒绝在这种正襟危坐的场合吃饭，因为他需要给自己留一些未来可以回忆的素材。  
这一天的最后时光当然是在床上度过的，这是一个难得舒适又安逸的初夏夜，在一场激烈缠绵的性爱之后，他们互相依偎着躺倒在床上一言不发，梅林心中短暂的幸福感差点就要溢出胸腔了。

“莫嘉娜在意大利。”亚瑟出神地望着水晶灯，声音嘶哑地说。  
梅林转过头表示自己认真听着。  
“我和她一直都有秘密往来，确切说，是通过高汶。”亚瑟舔了舔还留有梅林气息的嘴唇，侧过头看着枕边人，“高汶的老家在意大利佛罗伦萨，欧洲文艺复兴运动的发祥地，莫嘉娜在那儿的一家艺术馆做艺术品复制的工作，那是她的理想，她的毕生追求，但是我父亲，你知道...”亚瑟又扭头看向水晶灯，长叹了一口气，“现在明白高汶对我的真正意义了吗？”  
梅林默声地点点头，不确定亚瑟有没有看见，不过，他放在胸前的手很快被亚瑟握住了，亚瑟的大拇指揉搓着他的每一根手指。梅林听到他的喉间发出轻微的吞咽声。  
“今天早上，我和高汶...我们商量过了，”亚瑟把梅林的手握得更紧了些，现在梅林几乎能感觉到他紧张跳动的脉搏了，“我们...打算过两天就去佛罗伦萨。我对这里的一切都厌倦了，梅林，我必须要为莫德雷德考虑，所以，等公司那里都安排好以后高汶就会去接莫德雷德...如果海伦不想和我们一起走，呃...我猜她多半不想，好不容易可以甩掉我这个大包袱了，”亚瑟干涩地笑笑，“我会让高汶给她留下一大笔钱让她在老家养老。”  
亚瑟停了下来，他的拇指抠进梅林的掌心，梅林又听到了他暗示性的吞咽声以及自己耳膜震鸣的声音。如果没有猜错的话，他已经明白亚瑟接下来要说什么了。

亚瑟似乎积聚好了说话的勇气，“我，我在瑞士和意大利各存了一点积蓄。是的，就是说如果丢下这里的一切从此以后销声匿迹的话，我还能做个隐形的百万富翁，都是我个人通过一些艺术品买卖赚的私房钱。在你出现之前，高汶和莫嘉娜帮了不少忙，感谢上帝又让我遇见了你，高汶差点就要嫉妒你审核艺术品的眼光和品味了...”  
梅林的脑海里浮现出那天在索菲亚地下交易室里的情景，那当然不是亚瑟的第一次艺术品交易了，而那些地下收入显然也是免税的。  
“...所以，”亚瑟说，“我不会让你饿肚子的，我是说，你替我把关所有艺术品的真伪，高汶联系买家卖家，莫嘉娜是我们最后的秘密武器，欧老天！我们能在意大利的地下市场畅通无阻地大赚一笔！当然，如果你不想再过什么刺激的生活，那我就把所有资金都投入到金融市场，钱生钱也是我的强项，我们可以每天喝着意大利咖啡，逛逛美术馆，你闲暇之余跟莫嘉娜学一下艺术品复制，我敢保证她会喜欢你这个学生的...”  
亚瑟的憧憬就像冬夜的密林里璀璨耀眼的篝火，四周危机四伏，而那团火焰却越烧越旺，梅林望着金黄色的火苗，那里面有悠闲的自己、有欢笑的莫德雷德、有洒脱的高汶、有模糊的莫嘉娜、有地中海咸湿慵懒的气息、有托斯卡纳地区典型的蓝天白云、有美第奇家族闪烁着时代光芒的历史遗产、有一切如真如幻如诗如画如痴如醉的爱与梦想，有此时此刻就在他面前深情凝望着他、仿佛在等待自己下半生的宣判的灰蓝色大眼睛。  
“...和我一起去佛罗伦萨吧。”亚瑟做出真挚而恳切的邀请。他没有用疑问的方式，他不想给梅林做选择，更不想听到否定的答案。  
“所以，我又多了一个艺术品顾问的头衔是吗？”梅林面无表情地望着压在他身上的这个人。  
“算是！”亚瑟撇撇嘴，“别再跟我说你又要加工资，我包你下半辈子的吃喝玩乐够了吗？”  
梅林先是抿着嘴笑，接着又露出了两排白牙，最后他笑得眯起了眼睛，亚瑟也跟着笑得趴倒在他抖动的胸膛上。  
梅林抚摸着胸前的一头金发，柔声说道，“不管你有没有钱‘包养’我，亚瑟，你都知道我的答案的。”

 

亚瑟在半小时后搂着梅林睡着了，他已经得到了他想要的答案，其他一切都不重要了。  
可是，梅林失眠了。  
没有什么时候能比现在这一刻更让他痛并快乐着了。  
亚瑟所说的一切他不是没有想过。但那只是在梦里。他有很多事情还没解决，也许靠他一己之力确实不能根除隐患，但他必须要去试一试，至少那能让整条可怕的复仇之链出现断点。  
时间是最好的清洁剂，当一个恶性复仇圈里的某个关键点发生断层的时候，再想把整盘散沙聚拢起来，那就需要更多的时间，付出更多的代价，也许一年、也许三五年、也许数十年，谁会料到呢？也许仇未忘，人已老，心境也两样。他自己就是那个从盲目效忠组织变成违反游戏规则的人。无论对于失去独女的世界最神秘家族掌门人来说，还是对于丧父丧妻丧友的落魄富二代来说，时间终究会洗刷他们的仇恨，因为那个断点的存在，因为他们的人生不再交织。  
事实上，亚瑟已经为了更重要的家人（这里面甚至包括了梅林）选择了退出，现在，到了逼迫另一方三思后行的时候了。  
而梅林就是那个断点，他要做那个断点，哪怕这样做可能需要与亚瑟分开一段时间，或者，分开很久。

梅林屏住呼吸从亚瑟的臂弯里以极轻极慢的动作挪移了出来。亚瑟没有醒，在梅林身边，他总能睡得像个不谙世事的孩子。  
梅林捡起自己的衣物来到书房，他打开台灯，穿戴齐整后抽了几张潘德拉贡集团的信纸开始奋笔疾书。

“亚瑟，当你看到这封信的时候...”他写了第一句话，然后把信纸揉成了一团扔进了脚下的垃圾桶。  
“亚瑟，也许你已经猜到了几分，关于我的身份...”他又重新开始写第一句话，然后把这张也揉成了一团。  
墙角的落地大摆钟摇摆着不安分的情绪，梅林知道不能再拖了。

“我最亲爱的亚瑟，请允许我最后一次这样叫你。当我写下这句话的时候，并未奢求你的原谅——我是个间谍，非常出色的那种...”他的笔尖微微颤抖，思绪回到了“舍命”救下莫德雷德的那天。  
“...所以，这一切都是为了接近你，接近潘德拉贡集团的竞标价。很抱歉我欺骗了你和莫德雷德，至少你父亲在这一点上对我的判断是正确的，竞标价是我交给组织的...我的履历全部是伪造的，我没有养父母，我所有的童年记忆只与孤儿院有关，我唯一的亲人就是兰斯，他是我非血缘关系的哥哥，我们从小一起长大，我爱他，不是对你的那种，我想你能明白。在我们17岁那年，有几个男人选我们加入了组织...我们共同出生入死，做着自己完全不在意善恶真伪的事...后来我们明白了很多，也曾想过逃离组织，但还好我们不是第一个想逃的人，因为那个人很快就尸骨无存了...再后来我遇见了你...”梅林停下了笔，闭起眼睛回想那天晚上兰斯吻过他之后，亚瑟嫉妒的眼神、侵略性的吻，窒息的拥抱还有温暖的掌心，“...我曾经是颗迷失的星星，却从那一刻起，妄想着能和你一同照亮整个夜空。亚瑟，我终于知道了大卫.摩尔是米希安的父亲，他不仅雇佣了我所在的组织，还雇佣了黑道上的一些人，我怀疑他甚至买通了NCA的某些官员...他真正要杀的人是你，为的是让你的父亲从此以后形影相吊，痛苦终生...现在，组织派人来完成尚未了结的工作了。你和高汶的决定是明智的，我会在暗中保护你们，看着你们登上飞往意大利的班机，至于我，我需要去解决一些事情，也许不能撼动根源，但至少能让他们暂时收手，我想这就够了，你们只要隐姓埋名，不惹是生非就一定可以平安无事地度过一生。我向你保证，亚瑟，我是多么向往和你一起漫步在佛罗伦萨的石子小路上啊，可是，你知道我不能抛下兰斯，而且在我向你承认我欺骗过你之后，我已经没有资格这样奢望了。也许，我是说也许，有一天你会原谅我，而我和兰斯都还活着，那么我们会一起来找你的，如果那个时候，我依然茕茕孑立，你依然踽踽独行，那就让我感谢上帝的恩赐，祈祷天使的祝福吧。”  
他抹了下湿润的眼睛，在信的末尾添了落款：希望能有机会再爱你一次的梅林.艾莫瑞斯。

 

“亚瑟？”高汶走进厨房，从冰箱里取出半盒牛奶咕嘟咕嘟地给自己灌下。熬了整整一夜，能毁的毁了，能存档的存档了，把如何应付各种机构交代给了几个心腹，再打了整整一夜的电话，安排好了证件的伪造和出境事宜，现在剩下的就是收拾行李，等待伪造证件出炉，然后去接莫德雷德了。  
“亚瑟？梅林纳斯？”他扔下空盒子再次朝楼上喊道。  
没有任何回应。  
高汶脸色一变，立刻从后腰抽出了一把小型左轮手枪，蹑手蹑脚地朝楼上走去。  
书房的门虚掩着，他的心狂跳起来，用一根手指戳了戳门，房间里一切正常，没有人在...不，等等...  
办公桌后有非常细微的呼吸声，高汶端起了手枪，屏息凝神地走到桌子侧面，然后惊讶地看着眼前的景象慢慢地放下了枪。  
“亚瑟？你怎么了？”  
亚瑟屈着双膝坐在地上，头靠着桌子，双手掩面，指缝里渗出透明的液体，他的身边散落着几张信纸。  
高汶收好枪，捡起那几张纸，一页页地读过去，最后，他也坐到了亚瑟身边。  
关于梅林，他早就猜到了，但这没什么好炫耀的，他一直认为亚瑟并不比他猜到的更少些，只是亚瑟做出了自己的选择，他了解他的好兄弟——亚瑟第一次为一个人卸下伪装，摘下面具，打算好好去爱。而在这场几乎都是用谎言、欺瞒、伤害与死亡构成的事件中，大概也只有两人之间的爱是真实的了。亚瑟和梅林，没有谁更爱谁多一点，他们彼此从不索取，从不占有，只是单纯地付出与相爱。  
但这并不代表他高汶可以原谅梅林。

高汶把手放在亚瑟肩膀上轻轻拍了两下，一时之间不知如何开口。  
亚瑟放下双手，脸上留有清晰的泪痕，他拼命眨了几下眼睛，有些手足无措地说，“我，我要找到他。”他转过头看着高汶，“你们可以先走，你和莫德雷德。我找到他之后再走。”  
“他骗了你，亚瑟，”高汶就像对待一个深陷泥潭的失足少年似地淳淳善诱，“是他把竞标价透露给了兰万灵,是他...”  
“不！他是迫不得已。”亚瑟眼里的东西脆弱又敏感，“就算不是他，还会有另一个梅林纳斯，大卫.摩尔会想尽一切办法来破坏我们的竞标。从我和米希安结婚开始，这个错误就注定了无法弥补，我和我的父亲迟早要为自己所做的一切付出代价。而我，”亚瑟将目光投向一个虚无的目标，“我只是在接受老天惩罚的过程中爱上了一个人...他就是梅林，不是梅林纳斯，梅林纳斯是人人都可以拥有的代号，梅林却是真实存在的，他是整件事情中唯一值得我庆幸的部分，是上帝关上我所有的希望之门后又为我打开的另一扇窗...”  
高汶呆呆地盯着他，没错，这就是亚瑟，他熟悉又陌生的亚瑟，他以为他是了解亚瑟的，但事实上，他还是不太了解陷入情网的亚瑟。  
他点点头，算是对亚瑟这一番自我剖白表示理解。稍作思量后他轻声软语地对亚瑟说，“莫德雷德需要你和他一起走，反正他现在在海伦那儿暂时安全，我们不妨给自己一个期限——三天内找到梅林，如果找不到的话...”他顿了顿说，“...那就是他确实不想让你找到。为了你儿子的安危考虑，到时候我们还是先去意大利，把莫德雷德安顿好了再回来。这样行吗？”  
亚瑟皱眉摇头，他用坚定的眼神注视高汶，“我要你答应我，三天后如果我还没找到他，你必须带着莫德雷德先走！”他紧紧抓住高汶的手腕，指甲几乎要抠进肉里。  
执拗起来的亚瑟没有人能拦得住。思忖良久之后，高汶终于说道，“我答应你！”


	24. Chapter 24

窗外下了一场来势凶猛的雷暴雨，即便这个房子的所有窗户都关上了，梅林依然能听到寒风透过狭长的缝隙厉声尖叫着。多年以来，他和兰斯总是喜欢在这样的夜晚躲在床底下彻夜玩一种两人自己定规则的纸牌游戏，因为每逢这种鬼天气管理员都懒得跨出他那温暖的小屋冒雨来宿舍做最后的查房。照明的器材是绑在床底的一个小手电筒，电池是用两人嘴里省下的面包换的，而那个年代的孤儿院，三餐能吃饱的大概只有屈指可数的节日以及政府要员前来参观视察的时候。  
不过，这并不意味着他们一直可以高枕无忧，当玩累的两人不小心就这么并肩睡着后，暗藏的危机也就不幸降临了。每隔几个月他和兰斯总能被偶尔抓住一两次，随之而来的便是例行地关禁闭，毕竟关禁闭这种事是每一个身材臃肿头发油腻的管理员都喜欢的一项惩罚。  
所谓的禁闭室其实就是油头管理员温暖小屋的地下室，梅林不止一次在那里遭遇过黑暗中冷不防伸到他裆下的咸猪手，他奋力抵挡的结果就是带着满身的伤痕饿得头昏眼花地爬上自己的床昏睡三天，身旁是不断替他擦拭冷汗，喂食稀粥的兰斯。  
这样的情况在被同时关进另一间小黑屋的兰斯身上发生的次数几乎为零，也许是因为油头管理员认为梅林更瘦更好欺负些，又或者是因为兰斯在被领养家庭参观时总能得到更多的青睐。实际上，兰斯被选中过一次，不过一个月后他就回来了，他悄悄地告诉梅林，他根本用不惯那些豪华设施，受不了男女主人说话的腔调，于是干了一些“粗鲁”的事。说到底，他不想离开梅林。

16岁那年，因为他们的默契搭档、双剑合璧，成功地让油头管理员“无意间”摔断了一条腿，梅林与兰斯被迫分开，兰斯被送往了另一家位于泽西岛臭名昭著的儿童福利院。梅林永远也忘不了他临走时那双忧伤的眼睛，仿佛汪洋大海中唯一一座守护心灵的灯塔断成两半，又仿佛床底下那个手电筒里缺一不可的两节电池被抽走了一节，所有光明与温暖一夜之间退出了梅林的世界。  
一年以后，当几个穿着考究的神秘男人拜访伊普斯维奇小镇上的孤儿院时，他们身后跟着的少年正是兰斯。重逢来得并不容易，兰斯后来很少谈及他是如何赢得加入组织的机会，又是如何劝说组织来到这所小镇带走瘦骨嶙峋、完全看不出间谍潜质的梅林的，总之，少一个正处于青春叛逆期的刺头对一家即将得到一大笔基金善款的孤儿院来说，无疑是一桩锦上添花的事。

 

组织给每一个效力三年以上的外勤都发过一张世界各地安全屋的地址清单，以便这些出生入死的人随时可以藏身匿迹。但是梅林知道，所谓安全屋，是针对组织以外想要找到他们的人来说的，至于对内，安全屋并不安全。因此当他和兰斯商量接头地点时，两人异口同声地提到了伊普斯维奇孤儿院的旧址。兰斯在电话里一个劲地诅咒亚瑟，“梅林，你的脑子被精虫占领了吗？这是个你我都惹不起的烂摊子！我早就应该把你一棒子打晕绑回总部，看看你现在都成什么样了？”  
“你才不会。对了，再给我带两件换洗衣服，我出来的时候什么都没拿。”梅林在某个公用电话亭里故作轻松地说。  
两个小时后，梅林把偷来的车开进了孤儿院仅有的一个杂物室兼车库。

暴风雨逐渐变成了淅沥小雨，空气中飘着铁锈的血腥味，一只被惊扰的老鼠从一个废弃的五金柜后面仓皇穿过。  
“伊普斯维奇孤儿院”早就不复存在，现如今被一名富贾改了名搬迁到了别处，而这几座破败得像是集中营的连体平房也连同地皮一起被他买了下来，暂时弃置不用了。  
梅林独自沿着墙角边走边找寻儿时的记忆——哪里是自己和兰斯上下铺的位置，哪里是他们挤作一团洗冷水澡的位置。十几年过去了，所有经不起煎熬的东西全都斑驳开裂，蒙着厚厚的灰尘，可是梅林却有了一种久违的归宿感，一种消散不去的亲切感。最难熬的岁月留下的是最久远的回忆，被禁锢的童年、冰冷的戒律、那些伤害过他的、帮助过他的点点滴滴现在都只是尘封记忆中互为平等的一部分。

时间差不多了，梅林在两人曾经住过的那间宿舍选了个隐蔽的位置等待兰斯的到来。  
细密的雨声掩盖了正门口车轮划过湿地的声音。兰斯哐当一声撞开生锈铁门进来的时候，昏昏沉沉的梅林被吓得一跃而起。  
“老天！你能给我提个醒再撞门吗？”梅林迎上前。  
“怎么提醒？鸣枪？这鬼地方除了你我以外连鬼都不愿意来。”兰斯没好气地把肩上扛的一袋东西扔到了地上，“都给你带来了！”他皱了皱鼻子，“这屋子里什么怪味？”  
梅林环顾四周，“多少年没开过窗了。你确定来的时候没有尾巴？”  
“戴格尔替我盯着呢，他10分钟前刚查过，伊利安和盖伊斯还在会议室。”兰斯解开了黑色大皮袋的拉链，梅林探头看去，都是他要的东西：自动手枪、狙击枪、散弹枪、弹夹、匕首、现金、护照和一些零散物品，“替你拿了两件我的衣服，凑合穿吧。”兰斯指着里面一个小一点的拉链袋说。  
“你对我也太贴心了！”梅林笑起来，捡起一把自动手枪和一副弹夹开始装弹，“兰斯？”他的眼睛盯着自己手里的枪支，“其实...后面的事...你就不用管了...”  
“闭嘴！”  
梅林抬起头来，有点难以置信地眨眨眼，“你怎么也和他一样爱说这个词了？”  
“和谁一...欧...对...还能有谁？！”  
梅林的脸顿时红了，兰斯摇着头叹着气朝窗户飞了个白眼，正要嘲讽几句这个让梅林神魂颠倒的男人，他的手机却在他的裤兜里急迫地震动了起来，他掏出来看了眼来电显示：四眼天鸡。一种不祥的预感迅速冲上脑门，他下意识地靠近了梅林。

 

“兰斯！”戴格尔急切的声音断断续续地传来，“你...梅（林）...快...（离开）...那儿！”  
见鬼的信号。  
“你说什么？”兰斯转过身走近窗户，他的嘴贴着手机通话处喊话，似乎这样做能使信号接收得更清晰些。  
“该死...离（开）...（快）走！”戴格尔快要哭出来了，“（跟）踪器...在盖伊（斯）...（身）上！伊(利安）...不（在会议）室...”

兰斯反应过来的时间和梅林心脏部位被狙击镜红点瞄准的时间几乎是同步的。不，他更快一点。  
没有半秒的犹豫，扔下手机，飞身扑倒梅林，子弹穿透窗户射进兰斯的背部。  
梅林仰面重摔在地，手肘和脊椎撞地的钝痛减慢了他的思维。连发数颗的子弹呼啸着穿过头顶在对面的窗户和墙上炸开了花，窗玻璃和脆弱的墙皮交叉迸裂，梅林一个激灵后双手抄进兰斯腋下，连墩带蹭地拼命往先前的隐蔽位置迅速挪动，“啊——”他的左手腕突然一阵刺痛，子弹穿透他的皮肉嵌入了兰斯的左胸，一股鲜血刹那间染红了衣袖，他的右手却更加不敢懈怠地使足全力搂着兰斯拖进角落。几颗子弹在他们脚边肮脏的水泥地上溅起尘土，整个房间如一辆被伏击的四驱越野车冲入炙热的沙漠，血腥味混合着沙尘味扑面而来，让人难以呼吸，而当车子的引擎熄火时，一切重又归于黯然寂静，没有生命迹象的寂静。  
“兰斯！兰斯！”梅林轻声呼唤，他托着兰斯的头，小心翼翼地把压在身上的兰斯放到地上，颤抖着扯下自己左手腕破损的衣袖揉成一团按在那个怵目惊心的血洞上，再将兰斯的左手放在胸口，“撑住！等我！我很快就会回来！”  
兰斯的身体剧烈地颤动着，瞳孔难以聚焦，梅林狠了狠心，在黑色大皮袋里抄起一把雷明顿小口径散弹枪和几发子弹飞奔出门。

 

灌木丛比他记忆中要更密更高一些，再后面就是一片小树林，一个带着兜帽的黑色身影背着狙击枪在树林里狂奔，梅林在他的身后带着熊熊燃烧的复仇之心紧追不舍，他们很快就接近了主路。梅林看到了路旁停着一辆轻便型摩托，黑色身影靠近摩托时的速度明显慢了下来，梅林停下脚步，靠在一棵树上，右手举起散弹枪，把疼痛难忍的左手腕借着与老树皮的摩擦力稳固下来，他把枪托放在了左手肘处，眯起眼睛瞄准了50米外那个身影腰部以下的位置。  
“砰！”，一声枪响，那人趴倒在地，痛苦地嘶喊起来。梅林猜想大约有三四颗钢珠埋入了他的臀部及大腿。他抹了一把脸上的雨水，快速跑了过去。  
泥潭里的雨水已经被鲜血染红，梅林打中了此人的腿部大动脉，他弯下腰把他翻了个身——伊利安接近泥地的黑色脸孔顿时因疼痛而扭曲成一团。

“杀...杀了我吧。”他咬着牙关努力睁眼看向梅林。  
“我已经办到了。”梅林冷冷地说，“你很快就会因为失血过多而死！”他想起了同样在死亡边缘挣扎的兰斯，“为什么？”  
“你...你斗不过他们的。”伊利安痛苦地呜咽起来。  
“就算是，我也不会背叛兄弟，哪怕结果只有一死。”梅林没有时间再多说，他从腰间抽出了之前装满子弹的自动手枪，对准了伊利安的头部，“赐予你怜悯，我的兄弟。”他扣下了扳机，接着蹲下身合上了伊利安的双眼。

 

当他回到兰斯身边时，兰斯按在胸口的左手已是无力地耷拉在一旁，背后一大滩黏稠的鲜血像是打翻了一缸红色染料。他看上去奄奄一息，濒临死亡。  
“兰斯！”梅林跪下来，伸出食指探了一下兰斯的鼻息，然后轻吁一口气，按压住那个伤口，“我回来了，我会带你出去的。兰斯？别睡好吗？再坚持一会儿，我会开车送你去医生那儿。只要...再坚持一会儿就好。”  
他把手伸到那摊的血水里，绕过兰斯的脊背，指缝里的血浆和浸湿的袖管让他浑身颤抖得无法停止，他瘫坐在那滩红色中，让兰斯的头靠在自己的肩窝处。  
因为这一点点移动，兰斯皱着双眉从喉间发出一声轻微的呻吟，他费力地睁开双眼，聚焦在前方剥落的灰白墙面上，右手轻轻地拍了拍搂在自己身上的手，“梅...就这样...抱紧我...”  
梅林又把他抱得更紧了些，双唇颤动着，企图让自己的声音听起来没有那么悲伤，“我们...我们去找那个叫‘屠夫’的神医，他会...他会让你痊愈...”滚烫的泪滴流到兰斯肩上，他抓紧兰斯的手再也说不下去。  
“你...你在开玩笑吗,梅？他是个‘屠夫’...”兰斯想要发出笑声，却被肺部灌满的血液憋得又皱起了眉头，他的呼吸渐渐困难起来，“听...听我说...我的内衣口袋里...是给你的...最后一件礼物...”他艰难地喘息着，含糊地挤出几个字，“梅...我爱你...祝你好运！”  
他咽下了最后一口气。

 

很久以前，梅林觉得干自己这一行的人是没有资格去参透生死的，兰斯也好、伊利安也好，早在加入组织宣誓的那一刻起，就把自己和别人的生死置之度外了。然而，现实并不完全尽如人意。人终归是人，有思想、有灵魂、有欢乐、有痛苦，随着年龄渐长，阅读过的书、关心过的人、见过的世面、走过的旅程...无一不让他们对自己残酷荒谬的人生和清晰可见的未来产生巨大的怀疑。  
组织对此并不是视而不见：每一个间谍到了一定的年龄倘若四肢健全还有福消受，那么财富累积堪比一个运营良好的公司老板；而对于那些顽固的分歧者、反叛者，杀一儆百的事每年也都会有一两个典型案例。长此以往，间谍中的大多数人抱着活一天是一天的想法，对于“效忠”一词的理解不过就是“惨死不如赖活”，因为当某天死神真正来临的时候，组织并不会派人去做善后，除非是出于毁尸灭迹的需要——无人收尸、尸骨不全终究是他们大多数人的归宿。

可是如今，梅林已不是过去的梅林，对于承受自己种下的恶果他越来越感到力不从心，罪孽之人理当受到最惨痛的惩罚，但要他失去兰斯？这超出了他的接受极限。  
他的手上仍旧留着兰斯干涸的血迹，伊利安也被他拖了过来，在检查了他身上没有任何电子设备后，他把两人的尸体并排放好了。  
雨早就停了，寂静的小树林就像一片天然的墓地。  
兰斯给他带来的手电筒适时地发挥了它的作用，梅林把手中的铁锹深深扎入泥地里，铲出的每一锹泥土都像是对他过去的致哀。从哪里来就回到哪里去，他现在开始相信这句话了，如果这辈子还有机会得到一个得体的埋葬，他希望那个人就把他葬在这里，也许他应该在自己的口袋里常年放着一张纸条，上面写明埋葬的地址，写明在那棵粗壮得足以充当墓碑的树干上刻下兰斯最爱对他说的那句话，“祝你好运”。

夜幕降临，树林里暗得伸手不见五指，堆得像小山似的泥土把手电筒发出的仅有一束亮光也掩埋了起来。梅林挖的这个墓坑足够大了，大到能容纳兰斯和伊利安两个人的尸体。  
他没有立刻翻出坑外，而是把铁锹扔了出去，然后仰面躺了下来。他用力地眨着眼，试图在黑暗中寻找一丝亮光，潮湿的墓坑里有不明小生物对他暴露在外的皮肤轻微噬咬，过了一会儿，他掏出那把自动手枪，对准了自己的太阳穴。  
坑外的泥土坡里，他的手机在不断地震动，声音微弱得几不可闻，整整一天，他对它的震动熟视无睹，而现在，这坚持不懈的震动却是他与这个世界最后的联系，这意味着还有人需要他活着，也许是亚瑟，也许是戴格尔。  
他的肚子也开始咕咕地叫起来，人真是有趣的五感动物，无论情绪怎么变化，对水和食物的渴望却是每个正常人都无法避免的，这无奈的饥饿感冲刷了梅林混沌的大脑，天平正在向理智倾斜——兰斯绝不会希望自己的牺牲换来的只是梅林的放弃。  
他颓然地放下枪，坐起身来放声哭泣，过了好一阵，他才头晕目眩地爬出坑外，开始处理两具尸体。

几分钟之后，梅林在兰斯冰冷的额头上吻了一下，把他横抱起来跪在墓坑旁扔了下去，“来世再见！”他最后说道，然后站起身拿起了铁锹。


	25. Chapter 25

“书呆子，玩笑开过就行了，何况你开的玩笑一点都不好笑，记得回来吃晚饭。”

“上帝告诉我们不要轻易评判一个人，我和你，没有谁比谁更像一个好人，也没有谁更有资格站在道德制高点去看待另一个人。我爱你，你爱我，这就够了。”

“还记得那首诗吗？  
‘当爱挥手召唤你们时，跟随着他，  
尽管他的道路艰难而险峻。  
当他展翼拥抱你们时，依顺着他，  
尽管他羽翼中的利刃会伤害你们。  
当他对你们说话时，要相信他，  
尽管他的声音会击碎你的梦，像狂风尽扫园中的花。’”

“梅林，这是我发现你离开我之后的第十个小时，我快疯了！如果你一定要这样，那我情愿被他们杀死。”

“是因为高汶那个家伙吗？如果他现在真心实意地就以前对你的那些不善言辞道歉的话，你会回来吗？”

“没有你的第十三个小时。”

“你说过要贴身保护我的，刚才门口有个记者深夜偷拍，见鬼的，他被高汶赶走之后竟然想翻后花园的墙...不，我不想跟高汶睡在一起。”

“明天一早，高汶去接莫德雷德，而我会去蒙特利尔银行拿点东西再跟他们会合。中午1点，我们在希思罗机场2号航站楼碰头，你若来晚了，门口会有一个身穿黄色制服的大个子兄弟接应，别怀疑，只有他一个人穿黄色制服，他会直接带你去我们登机的地方，飞机3点起飞，飞往罗马，莫嘉娜会在那儿接我们，然后再一同前往佛罗伦萨。我会在机场等你。”

“顺便说一句，我去银行拿的东西是给你的。至少让我当面送给你。”

“......”

 

梅林在兰斯的这辆车里坐了很久。  
一开始他困极了，他索性放平座椅打起了盹，后来一辆跑车的轰鸣吵醒了他，他揉了揉双眼，摸到座位间设置了静音的手机，那上面显示着138个未接电话以及32条语音信息，未接电话大部分来自亚瑟，其余来自戴格尔，戴格尔的最后7个电话都是在他埋葬兰斯的那段时间里打来的。  
梅林先发了一串密码给戴格尔，大意是兰斯和伊利安都死了，他最好也整理行囊悄悄离开此地。接着他又打开语音信箱，开始一遍又一遍地听着亚瑟的留言，亚瑟的声音透露着疲惫和担忧，从第一条语音的充满希望到最后一条的谨慎措词，直至最后那声轻微的叹息被他生生地掐断。  
梅林的胃里翻腾地就像刚喝了剧毒的药水。他想告诉亚瑟，兰斯永远离开了他。  
他现在终于有理由想念亚瑟温暖的胸膛了，他想在那上面结结实实地哭一场，想让亚瑟的手指穿过他的头发，让亚瑟的双唇吻干他的泪痕，让亚瑟的掌心抚摸他的脊背，就像那天晚上亚瑟毫无保留地伏在他的肚子上痛哭流涕一样。  
可是这些都得先等等。  
他需要先为他做一件事。  
他看了眼手表，摸了摸早已准备好的枪，打开车门，朝这座高级公寓的车库电梯走去。

 

盖伊斯困顿地打着哈欠打开1204号的门。  
这真是漫长的一天。老实说，又有哪一天不漫长呢？  
他为组织整整效力了40年，几乎成了他们那一批“优秀毕业生”中唯一活着的老骨头（是的，也许还有人活着，只是不想让组织知道罢了）。看着组织的日益壮大，业务甚至拓展到了其他欧洲国家，他开始为自己的将来做打算了。这说出去也许会遭人耻笑，一个年过花甲、家财万贯的“生意人”还需要为自己的将来做打算吗？他孤身一人，无儿无女，连条狗都不曾养过。将来？将来就是再清晰不过的躺在金山里尽情吃喝然后等死。  
他一度想找个接班人。  
曾经有过枪林弹雨的日子，几次起死回生，直到年过不惑时，他的上级被仇杀，他卓越的领导才能才被认可。接任组织幕前最高指挥官的职务已经让他比大多数人都幸运，他总算活得比他的上任要长，但人就是这么贪心——活得越长就越想活下去。  
是时候向组织解甲归田了，如果成功的话，他也许会被长期严密监控，这又何尝不是一件好事呢。

伊利安和兰斯都已经失联了十几个小时，不久之前，连戴格尔也不见了，这不是什么好兆头。虽然伊利安起初并不在盖伊斯的接班人名单里，但是胜在有野心又忠心，比起梅林——这个曾经让他最爱现在又让他最恨的弟子，伊利安无疑更适合在这行长久地干下去。至于兰斯，这个当年由他亲手选中的年轻人，如果不是因为事事都护着梅林，那他曾是他最想推荐的接班人——机智、冷静、稳重、卓越的领导力，像极了年轻时的自己。  
梅林！兰斯！真是可惜了这两个有天赋的孩子！盖伊斯在心里默默叹气。  
就看明天一早有没有消息反馈了。如果伊利安确定已死（这倒一点都不出乎意料，他的综合能力本来就在梅林和兰斯之下），自己就不得不宣布那兄弟俩已与组织为敌。这意味着他的接班人名单上一下子要划去三人...

盖伊斯扯下了领带，打开厅里的灯，走进厨房，他需要来上一大杯舒缓下一天的疲惫。  
“酒会让人迷失心智，盖伊斯。”站在橱柜边上的人悠悠地说，他的手里把玩着盖伊斯刀具盒上的水果刀。

拔枪是盖伊斯的第一反应，但显然，他老了，高估了自己的反应速度。  
水果刀准确无误地在他手指碰到枪柄的那一刻飞嵌入他耳边的5厘米宽橡木门沿。  
“我说过，你应该少喝点酒。”梅林从容地朝他走来。

 

梅林拉出一把餐椅，不知何时手里多了一把装了消音器的枪，他用枪示意盖伊斯坐下。  
盖伊斯坐定后，自觉地将双手放在桌子上握起来。梅林从他后腰没收了一把枪塞到自己身上，随后自己也拉了把椅子坐到他的对面，用很慢的速度把装了消音器的枪放到桌子上，枪口对准盖伊斯。  
“你有多久没练靶了？你知道，我可以比你快很多。”梅林直视着他。  
“伊利安死了？”盖伊斯面不改色地问。  
梅林摇摇头，“别把你审讯的那套使出来，盖伊斯，对我没用。我问，你答！而且，我只问一遍。”他瞥了眼自己的枪。

“杀我是你的主意还是伊利安的主意？”  
第一个问题就来者不善。  
“他的。”盖伊斯并未迟疑。在会议室里，是伊利安主动提出了这个方案，有梅林在，杀亚瑟不是件容易的事。而杀梅林，除了伊利安以外，盖伊斯也是有私心的——他在客户以及大老板那里已经很不好交代，梅林虽然在获取竞标价上立了大功，但后来的行为走向却令人失望。  
“愚蠢的决定。”梅林定论道，“你默许了？”  
“...是的。”  
“...客户，我是说大卫.摩尔，他对我知道多少？”  
“他不需要了解你，梅林。他唯一的目标是亚瑟.潘德拉贡，至于为了完成这个目标而产生的副作用，他并不在乎...看来,你做过调查了。”  
“我知道的比你想象的多,盖伊斯。”  
“你永远不可能...”盖伊斯的眼里闪过一丝不屑。  
“闭嘴！我说过是我问，你答！”梅林绷着脸呵斥，“大卫.摩尔除了委托我们以外还委托了谁？”  
“没有了，”盖伊斯稍一停顿，“摩尔先生不想再跟不专业的人合作。”  
“那上次被他们逮住的独狼是怎么回事？”  
“只此一次，是由他的秘书私下安排的，这让他觉得颜面尽失，所以当时派你杀了那个蠢蛋，他还对我们及时拿到竞标价表示很满意。”  
梅林听出了盖伊斯话里的讽刺。他昂起下巴，微微眯起眼睛，手指往枪托边靠了靠。但现在还不是发怒的时候。  
“那么，我们呢？照你的脾气，你不会只派了伊利安的。”梅林又问。  
盖伊斯的沉默表明了一切。  
“还有几个人会出手？”  
“一个。”  
梅林看着他等待第二次回答。  
“我发誓只有一个。你不会以为今年我们只接了这一单生意吧？我不可能把所有外勤都调到潘德拉贡家门口。”  
梅林毫不犹豫的拿起枪朝着盖伊斯的左手臂开了一枪。  
“啊———”盖伊斯捂住手臂汩汩涌出的鲜血，连惊恐的表情都来不及做，一头栽到桌子上痛苦的呜咽起来，“你疯了！你疯了！”  
“欧，看来打得不太准，血流得有点快。”梅林没有放下枪。  
“你...”盖伊斯颤抖得厉害，眼泪混着鼻涕和虚汗，看来疼痛难忍，“你知道我们完不成这笔单子，我们会失去什么吗？”  
“我只知道如果有人得手了，我会失去他！而你...”梅林从上衣口袋里掏出一张照片，正是兰斯临终前送他的最后一份礼物，“...会失去她！”

 

梅林用另一只手把这张看上去就像一幅油画的照片举到盖伊斯的眼前。  
那是个看上去四十几岁、温婉端庄的女人，从身后的房屋、树木和石子路判断，像是住在某个安静闲适的小村庄。她双手捧着一个纸袋，纸袋里是一些面包水果杂物之类的东西。  
盖伊斯的鼻子里喷出灼热的气息，他的眼睛盯着那张边角留有兰斯血迹的照片，从一开始难以掩饰的震惊到稍纵即逝的温柔再到最后的怒不可遏，身体的痛显然已经变成次要的了。  
他怒视梅林咬着牙说，“你不可能找到她的。”  
梅林用两个手指拈着照片将其反转一面——照片背面显示的正是一串盖伊斯朝思暮想的地址以及这个女人完整的姓名。  
这是盖伊斯最后的底线。  
他忍无可忍地一跃而起，意图掐住梅林的脖子，却因梅林敏捷的闪躲而让自己手臂肌肉撕扯过猛再次疼地趴在桌上哭喊起来。  
“每个人都有自己的弱点。”梅林冷眼相向。  
亚瑟曾经说过，乌瑟一辈子的处世哲学就是这句话。梅林不知为何自己会用讨厌的一个人的处事方法来对付一个曾经手把手教会他各项技能的引路人、教官、上司、老者，他只知道他绝对不能让亚瑟有危险。  
他紧锁双眉，看着备受内心与身体两重折磨的盖伊斯，“她是你最后的归宿了，是吗？”  
盖伊斯喘着粗气慢慢抬起头，眼里的怒火和杀意不言而喻。

“多亏了你上个月什么事也没安排给兰斯，没想到他最终还是查到了。”梅林举起照片，“你知道，我们这种人，根本不在乎自己的死活，但这并不表示我们没兴趣掌握一些关乎他人生死的东西...她很美，却至今未婚，她等的人是你吗？她知道你是干什么的吗？她知道你双手沾过多少人的鲜血吗？如果知道的话还会每晚都给你留一副刀叉吗？如果...”  
“够了！”盖伊斯用力砸了一下满是血印的桌子。  
梅林的心尖猛然被划了一下，他恨这一刻的自己，同时庆幸亚瑟永远不会看到自己的这一面。  
“一个是E组的森瑞德，一个是G组的伊莲娜...一级任务。”盖伊斯垂下目光。  
梅林只用了几秒判断了下形势，便把刚才摸枪时顺便搜出的手机扔给了盖伊斯，“告诉他们，明天早上亚瑟会去蒙特利尔银行。”  
没有太多的犹豫，即便这么做意味着自己也成了梅林的“同伙”，几分钟后，盖伊斯打完电话放下手机。  
梅林把手中的照片轻轻往桌上一贴，用枪对准了照片上的人，“我并不想这么做，盖伊斯，但是你记住，如果明天一天我觉得不够顺利的话，你会亲自收到她的骨灰。”他把用枪管顶着照片上的女人挪到了盖伊斯手边，然后转身便走。  
“梅林？”盖伊斯在身后叫住他。  
梅林停下脚步。  
“为什么不杀了我？”

《圣经》说，“你们不要论断人，就不被论断；你们不要定人的罪，就不被定罪；你们要饶恕人，就必蒙饶恕。”  
一天，他只需要撑过明天一天，一切就有可能重新开始。是时候为一个人做些改变了，他不想到老了和盖伊斯一样被人用最珍爱的东西威胁。  
命运有时并不只靠星宿来决定，也不会永远都掌握在他人手中。

梅林没有回答也没有回头。


	26. Chapter 26

蒙特利尔银行开门后不久，亚瑟就到了，他穿着一件深棕色飞行夹克，金色的乱发在阳光的照射下依然耀眼，只是脸颊下巴上冒出了淡淡的一圈胡茬，神情落寞得比乌瑟死去的时候更让梅林心疼。  
趴在银行对面楼顶的梅林从狙击枪的瞄准镜中瞄着亚瑟的背影渐渐消失在银行大厅里，又朝这座建筑的左右各一个街角探视起来。如果没有判断错，右边一辆在银行开门前半小时就到达的黑色SUV应该最有E组森瑞德的做派。  
果然。  
40分钟后，亚瑟背着一个黑色背包出来了，包里插着一个高出背包一截的筒状物。黑色SUV立刻开了车门，一个穿皮衣戴墨镜的男人从车上跳下快速斜穿过马路尾随上了亚瑟——正是整个组织里号称不达目标誓不罢手的“追命森瑞德”。  
梅林用瞄准镜一眨不眨地盯着他的一举一动，食指勾在扳机上以便随时做出反应。  
亚瑟大约走了十几步之后就被森瑞德大踏步的追上了，两人之间只相隔了三四米，亚瑟却浑然不觉自己已身处险境。  
森瑞德在距离亚瑟一步之遥时突然抖了抖右手的衣袖，手中便立刻多了一管针筒。  
真是毫无创意的老伎俩，梅林不由得想起自己几个月前在亚瑟家中的地下室也是用同样的方法杀死了“独狼”。  
他扣下了扳机。在半秒的瞄准后。

亚瑟被身后的惨叫声吓了一跳，回过头的同时手机也跟着响了。眼前的男人脸部狰狞，抿嘴咬唇，单膝跪地，左手握着发抖的右手腕，右手掌心的一个血窟窿刺目骇人，饶是这样，那男人却硬是松开左手，冷不防掏出绑在右脚踝的一把袖珍型手枪对准亚瑟。  
就在亚瑟大惊失色时，一记沉闷的枪声响起，森瑞德的一根手指连同手枪一起被远处射来的子弹打飞，这下他的另一个膝盖也跪了下来，像是一个痛失爱子的父亲盯着自己残破的双手嚎哭起来。  
亚瑟趔趄着倒退几步，周围稀稀拉拉的行人有人尖叫有人跑开，更有人开始报警。他这才惊觉自己的手机还在裤兜里不停地震动，他掏出手机，看到了那个熟悉的名字。  
“梅林？”  
“亚瑟，到你对面酒店的地下三层车库等我，进门后从右面最后一个直达电梯下来，快！”  
“梅...”亚瑟还想问，电话却传来嘟嘟声，他朝对面那栋建于十九世纪充满复古情怀的酒店楼顶看了一眼，又朝森瑞德看了一眼，不再犹豫。

但显然，危险来临时总是成双成对。  
亚瑟刚疾步走到马路中央，停在酒店侧门口也是梅林视野盲点的一辆黑色丰田巡洋舰便以惊人的速度朝着亚瑟横冲直撞过来。  
亚瑟听到了油门被紧急踩下后汽车发出的轰鸣声，恍惚间就像回到了当初莫德雷德被同样加速的黑色商务车拦截的那一天。他本能地想往回跑，但那是和梅林所在相反的方向；他又想跑进酒店，却发现自己根本躲不过急速驶来的车子。  
刹那间，他呆呆地看着越来越近的车子，心跳如同停滞一般，等待命运的宣判。

梅林再次出手了。尽管他晚了一点，但至少在看到忽然愣住的亚瑟以及车头冒出的一刹那，他就明白了。那是“候补队员”G组的伊莲娜。  
他根本来不及思考如何才能在有限的射程内不置人于死地，只能对准司机的位置连发三枪。整面车窗伴随着刺耳的刹车声碎裂开来，车子像是喝醉的酒鬼跳起了步伐混乱的牛仔舞。亚瑟如梦初醒，在车子失去方向左右摇摆着冲过来时，他敏捷地避开了撞击，迅速跑进了酒店大堂。

 

电梯门打开，亚瑟刚走出来便被一只手抓住一把拉进了拐角。  
当四目相对，梅林踌躇着该怎样说抱歉时，亚瑟却将整个身体压了上来，就像他们第一次慌乱而热烈的接吻，亚瑟依然用尽全力把全身的热量都从嘴唇传递给了梅林。  
几分钟后，他们依依不舍地从对方嘴里收回舌头，改为贴身的拥抱，梅林这才发现他远比自己所想象地要思念亚瑟。  
“对不起。”他的五指插入亚瑟柔软的金发，在他的后颈贪婪地嗅着那片熟悉又令人着迷的气息。  
“我接受。”亚瑟有力的双臂箍紧怀里的人好像他随时就要逃走。  
“我以为我不配爱你。”  
“这得由我来决定。”  
“我担心的不是过去，而是将来。”  
“你应该担心你的将来如果没有我陪伴，你会永远都不快乐。”  
“现在我明白了。我确实就是个‘呆子’、白痴。”  
“是的，从一开始就是。还好我对你的感情深到足以战胜你对我的判断。”

梅林让自己从亚瑟温暖的怀抱中抽离出一点空间，“你...你之前就从来没有怀疑过我吗？”  
亚瑟叹了口气，“梅林，你看到索菲亚那几个配枪的大块头一点反应都没有，要知道我被高汶第一次带去的时候紧张地都快吐了；你从我手里夺枪杀阿古温的时候几乎没有思考，子弹正中他的心脏一枪毙命，别说那只是你运气好，你不仅会开枪，开完枪还面不改色;你和‘前男友’分手这么久了，他却甘愿为你冒巨大的风险，查出所有你想要的机密信息，最明显的一件事，我在竞标前一天收到的那封匿名邮件，叫我三思而后行的那封，那个时候我就认定是你也是所谓‘组织’的一员。好吧，如果这些全都不算，那么，我们做爱的时候你从来都不喜欢我开灯；你不喜欢背对我，怕我发现你背后和小腿上的伤疤绝不是跌伤或擦伤这么简单；你总是让我搂着你，把背贴在我的胸上，以为这样我就感受不到那些坑洼不平；还有你的手，”亚瑟握住梅林的手翻开他的掌心，“是怎样的训练才会把一个‘书呆子’的手磨出这么多厚实的老茧？”  
“...亚瑟...”梅林无法阻止自己内心的震颤，“...所以，你...你早就...”  
亚瑟的注意力却被梅林鼓鼓的左手腕吸引住了，“你怎么了？”他把袖管往上撸了撸。  
“没什么。”梅林瑟缩了一下。  
亚瑟却不依不饶地拉住他，当袖子下露出缠了好几层纱布却依旧渗出淡淡血印的手腕时，他惊愕地看向梅林。  
“我们该走了。”梅林放下衣袖。  
“你受伤了！告诉我发生什么了？”亚瑟坚定地抓住他的肩头，“梅林？”

梅林望着亚瑟关切的眼神，他不敢相信自己竟然能得到这个男人全部的爱。  
亚瑟爱他，即使自己背叛过他，他却可以像什么事都没发生过。  
梅林不知道亚瑟这几个月以来经历过怎样的心理挣扎，又或者就像亚瑟自己所说，他对梅林的爱已经超过了梅林所以为的他对梅林的恨，再或者，他从来就没恨过。  
事到如今，亚瑟如果不是发现他受伤了，也许连他这一天一夜到底去哪儿了都不会随便问，他会小心翼翼地等待梅林自己开口，给梅林留足时间和空间。  
“兰斯...”梅林哽咽着，不知是更感动于亚瑟的爱还是更悲伤于兰斯的死，“他死了...为了救我...”他低下头，鼻子一酸，失控地哭起来。  
“抱歉...我很遗憾听到这样的消息，”亚瑟再次把垂泪的梅林紧紧搂入怀里，“可是，你还有我，梅林，你还有我呢。”  
梅林在亚瑟的肩膀上用力地点着头，尽力吸回自己的眼泪，“是的，我还有你，亚瑟。”你是我唯一活下去的理由。梅林抽了抽鼻子离开亚瑟的怀抱，“我们真的该走了。”  
亚瑟顺从地点点头，用拇指替梅林抹掉眼角的泪痕。  
梅林掏出一把车钥匙塞到亚瑟手中，“我不确定我们还会不会再遇到什么小麻烦。所以你来开车，可以吗？”  
“当然可以。”  
车就在旁边，两人走了过去，亚瑟打开车门看到了后座的黑皮革袋子里露出的枪管，“那你呢？”  
“替司机做保镖。”

 

机场二号航站楼最末一个候机厅，莫德雷德拉了拉高汶的衣袖，焦急地问道，“他们怎么还不来？”  
“会来的，别急，他们一定会来的。”高汶的眼睛几乎一刻都没离开过那条通道，只是说这话的时候脸上少了平日的笃定。  
“可是，还有半个小时就要登机了，如果他们还不来...”  
“莫德雷德！”高汶打断他，“他们会来的！”他同时拉住男孩的手，“闭上眼睛，虔诚地祈祷一百遍，他们就来了。”  
事实上，莫德雷德刚刚祈祷完第一遍，高汶就大呼小叫地蹦了起来，“来了！你父亲，还有梅林，他们来了！”  
莫德雷德以百米冲刺的速度飞奔过去，亚瑟蹲下来张开双手迎接儿子，却差点被他奔跑的惯性扑倒在地。  
“梅林！”莫德雷德挣脱了爸爸的怀抱，又扑到了梅林身上，“我可以以后都叫你梅林吗？”  
梅林的双手搂住贴在自己肚子上的脑袋，脸上露出了两天以来的第一个笑容，  
“当然可以。”  
高汶不紧不慢地走过来朝梅林歪了歪嘴角就算打过了招呼。  
“我带你去看飞机。”莫德雷德的兴奋点再次被点燃了，他拉起梅林的手拖着他小跑起来。  
“看看，有了梅林爸爸就不要高汶叔叔了。”高汶说的很大声，他确信所有人都听到了。  
亚瑟看着两个最心爱的人的背影，安慰式地拍了拍高汶的肩膀，“我让你办的事...”  
“放心，他们一会儿就来。”  
“看，这就是你不可替代的地方！”

“哇欧！”梅林在第一眼看到这架蓝白相间的私人飞机时不禁发出了一声惊叹。他回头朝亚瑟惊讶地张大嘴巴，不敢相信地说，“你说你最多也就是个隐形的百万富翁，怎么还会有...”  
“梅林，别那么老土，这是租用的！”亚瑟温柔地笑着。  
“嘿，他们来了。”高汶突然正色道。  
梅林下意识把莫德雷德拉近自己身边，朝高汶努嘴的方向看去，原来是NCA专案组的里昂和芙丽雅。  
梅林脸色骤变，又朝亚瑟身旁挪了几步，亚瑟却用眼神告诉他这一切都在他的掌握之中。

 

“潘德拉贡先生，你还在破产清算期，根本无权出境，就这么拍屁股走人...”芙丽雅看了眼窗外的飞机，依然不改直爽的脾气，“你知不知道我们可以随时逮捕你？”  
“可你们现在显然不是来逮捕我的。”亚瑟气定神闲。  
“这得看情况！”芙丽雅咄咄逼人，“还有这位梅林纳斯.艾莫瑞斯先生，我们怀疑你跟今天早上的两起伤人案有关，监控拍到了你今早持有可疑武器在伦敦艺术家酒店出没过，虽然那案子不归我们管，但由于亚瑟.潘德拉贡是重要涉案人，我们...”  
“行了。”亚瑟粗鲁地打断她，芙丽雅颇有些吃惊，“我长话短说，我父亲的案子你们查了快两年了吧，私人企业的经济罪案原本就不是你们整个经济犯罪指挥中心的重点。”亚瑟看到芙丽雅和里昂交换了一个眼色，心里就更有底了，“若不是我父亲涉及了跨国洗钱、行贿诈骗以及你们想要查出更多的大人物，又怎会心甘情愿受尽其他专案组的嘲笑冷落，追查至今。”  
里昂的脸色果然挂不住了，“注意你的用词，潘德拉贡先生，我们的耐心很有限。”

亚瑟哼笑一声，向身边的高汶摊开一个手，高汶立刻递给他一个牛皮信封。  
“看看是不是你们想要的。”亚瑟把信封交到里昂手中。  
里昂打开信封，那里面是薄薄的几张纸，纸上的表格里整整齐齐的列着人名、国籍、职位、金额、项目等等，正是乌瑟那份至关重要的行贿证据，另外还有几张隐去了人脸的交易照片。  
“照片上的人脸都被隐去了？为什么这个金额是用字母表示？还有这几个人名，前一个‘米老鼠’，后一个‘唐老鸭’，还有这个项目写的是‘白金汉宫裸男调查’...你在逗我们？”芙丽雅从里昂手里抽过一张纸，气愤地说。  
“不完全是，”里昂看了眼亚瑟，把自己手里的那张递给芙丽雅，“这一张上面的信息全部是正确的，只不过打乱了顺序，重新做了排列组合。亚瑟.潘德拉贡,你知道对我们有所保留会有怎样的结果吧。”  
“你也知道我需要什么。”亚瑟不甘示弱地盯着里昂，“找你们两个来，是因为像大卫.摩尔这样的人想要拿到NCA内部封存的资料档案并不需要通过你们这个级别的许可，或者说，他不屑于与你们打交道，但这正是你们的优势所在。所以，别再追着我和梅林纳斯不放了，等我们上了这架飞机，就会和这个国家永别，而你们也会得到你们想要的一切。记得汇报时不要轻易把所有的筹码都展示给你们的上级。”  
“头儿，你真的要相信他吗？”芙丽雅紧张地看着里昂说，“如果他耍花招，而我们又没拿到干货的话...”  
里昂紧蹙双眉直视着亚瑟的眼睛，亚瑟也一眨不眨地逼视着他，其他人都大气不出地等待着里昂的回答。  
沉吟片刻后，里昂像是下了本年度最艰难的一个决定，终于开口，“我相信他。”

 

二十分钟后，飞机开始滑行，亚瑟拨了一个电话号码，他透过机舱的窗户看着逐渐远离的候机厅说，“东西就在一个穿黄色制服的大个子手里，回头看，说不定他现在正朝你招手呢。替我感谢他。当然，也感谢你。”说完便掐断了连线。

里昂从大个子手里拿过一个黑色塑料纸包裹，他紧张地连扯两次都没把包装扯断，芙丽雅取出随身携带的小刀划拉了两下，这才见到了里面的东西——是一本书。两人对视一眼，又惊醒似地朝四周张望——那黄色制服大个子早已不见踪影。  
里昂的心通通直跳，这是一本莎士比亚经典全集，厚得像块能当武器的山羊干酪。  
他用手腕支撑书本，另一只手翻开书页。  
不费吹灰之力，更不用费心寻找。  
整本书从“哈姆雷特”那一篇开始往后，被挖了一个类似椭圆形的小坑，里面镶嵌着一个看起来已经不属于当代世界的东西——柯达胶卷，正是高汶在乌瑟的台钟里找到的那个。  
“这次就靠它打个翻身仗了！”里昂吁了口气，对芙丽雅说。

 

飞机在高空平稳飞行了一段时间后，早起的莫德雷德已经安然入睡，高汶正在习惯性地和唯一一个空姐调情。亚瑟和梅林面对面地坐着。

“还记得我说过去银行拿的东西是给你的吗？”亚瑟握住梅林的手说。  
“是的，我很好奇是什么东西让你冒着生命危险一定要去取出来。希望不是...”梅林闭上了嘴，他想说“戒指之类的”，虽然只是玩笑话，但这么说实在太唐突了，他不想给亚瑟造成任何压力或误会。  
亚瑟笑了笑，站起身从行李架里取下黑色背包，抽出了那个筒状物，“打开看看。”他递给梅林。  
梅林好奇地接过圆筒，从顶端拧开圆盖，然后取出了一幅画卷。  
“《福音圣路加》？”  
“是的。我...我从拥有这幅画起就打算送给你。虽然它的价值已经没有我们期望的那么高，但是...”  
“但是是我作为你的助理帮你谈成的第一笔交易。”梅林接过亚瑟的话。  
“或者说，是你晋升为我永久的艺术品顾问的敲门砖。”亚瑟得意地笑着。  
“不胜荣幸。”梅林把画卷重新收好，突然面露羞涩，“谢谢你，亚瑟。这太贵重了...”  
“还有一样东西。”亚瑟不等他说完便把画筒放到一边，从上衣口袋里摸出一个雕花繁琐的小盒子。  
梅林收紧脸上的肌肉，心跳开始加速。  
“你刚才想说的...是这个吗？”亚瑟打开盒子的锁扣，把它转向梅林。  
飞机外强烈的阳光随着航线的变化悄悄变换着角度照射在这枚散发璀璨绿光的宝石戒指上，戒指的每一个微小切面都在闪变着不同程度的金绿色，就像千变万化的万花筒般夺人眼球。  
“是我母亲留给我的亚历山大猫眼石戒指，”亚瑟收回灼热的目光，脸上泛着浅浅的红晕，“只此一枚，我...原本打算去把它做成吊坠再给你，但是时间有点紧，你知道我不想再等了，我不想等到我自认为的一个好时机而你却突然不在我身边...我讨厌那样...所以，你可以认为是我想套牢你，虽然...戒指都应该成双成对的。我发誓我曾经想过把它重新打磨成两颗小的猫眼石，看上去没那么夸张，你的表情也不会像现在这样，但要找一个愿意做并且能做好这件事的珠宝匠可不是一件容易的事，再说，两枚一模一样的戒指总得配合一些场景比如音乐鲜花烛光晚餐才能...欧上帝，说点什么吧，梅林...我...”

梅林终于合上了一直张大的嘴，他默默地把戒指套在自己修长的无名指上，戒指的大小就像为他定制的一般正好合适，他转而凝视着亚瑟真诚地赞美，“它太美了！亚瑟，就像你一样，美丽、高贵、独一无二，值得我一辈子爱护和珍藏。”  
说着，他把戒指脱下来，重新安放在盒子里，又将盒子塞入黑色背包的内衬，然后在自己的脸上复刻着亚瑟甜蜜的笑容，“我曾经说过无论发生什么事我都不会离开你，真抱歉后来我食言了，从今以后不会再有这样的事情发生了，无论未来是福是祸，是尽情欢笑还是尽抛泪水，我都会选择和你一起度过。”  
他拉起亚瑟的手，朝正在熟睡的莫德雷德和嬉笑的高汶各看一眼，又朝洗手间偏了偏头轻声提议，“现在，别浪费了这段高空好时光，我想用实际行动来完成我对你爱的宣言。而且，我敢打赌，这极有可能将成为我们之间做过的最高的一次，你会终身难忘的。”

亚瑟的眼睛就像那颗猫眼石一般闪烁着灼人的光芒，梅林知道，他们的幸福才刚刚开始。

 

（完结了！！！  
并不！！！  
请看番外！！！）


	27. Chapter 27

番外

佛罗伦萨郊外，被紫色鸢尾花环绕的一栋别墅内，从落地窗向外望去，白天连绵起伏的丘陵现在只剩下影影绰绰的轮廓，晚餐后的闲聊时段，不可避免的，亚瑟、梅林、高汶、莫嘉娜聊着聊着就掀起了一场毫无意义的嘴仗。  
或许，并不完全毫无意义。

不知是谁起的头，话题从今晚的英式布鲁姆面包混搭佛罗伦萨牛排是个失败的尝试扯到了莫德雷德上周在学校的打人事件。

“我就说过，莫德雷德总有一天要被你们三个不按常理出牌的家伙带坏！”莫嘉娜第一个跳出来对那起事件再次下了歪论。  
“又来了！”亚瑟无奈地放下手中的茶杯，“都已经解释过了，他那是替人出头，打抱不平，好男人都会这么做。”  
“是啊是啊，看看他被打肿的眼睛，亚瑟！就像你上次为了替人家抢回钱包却害得梅林差点被捅一刀一样，要知道这是在黑手党就像艺术赝品一样泛滥的意大利！这里不需要好男人...”  
“我持保留意见！”梅林摸着鼻子悄悄地说。  
“梅林！”莫嘉娜似乎真的生气了，“别以为我听不见！你不能在意大利逞英雄！”  
“呃，我说，”高汶忍不住加入争论，“大小姐，哪个有种的男人身上没点小伤疤的，好歹莫德雷德最后打赢了！”  
“他打赢的是黑手党的儿子！还需要我提醒你吗？！”莫嘉娜瞪了一眼高汶。  
“哈！那是最精彩的部分！”高汶兴高采烈的叫道。  
“没错！他竟然用了我刚教过的右摆拳！这小子！”亚瑟毫不掩饰眼里的自豪。  
“但最后的制胜一招用的是我教他的自由搏击。”梅林的眼里同样泛着骄傲之光。  
“我的上帝！”莫嘉娜终于站起身来，显然，和这三个家伙说再多都是白费口舌。她拿起了遥控器打开电视，不再去操那份心。

没想到，一则实时新闻让几个人同时把注意力集中到了电视上。屏幕上那个衣着光鲜、面貌英俊的男人正趾高气扬地走出法院大门，一大群早已守候多时的记者立刻无缝连接般的蜂拥而上。  
“德卢卡先生，你对自己这次被无罪释放有何感想？”  
“这次事件对你即将继承父亲的事业帝国会产生更深层面的影响吗？”  
“既然你说和这个男孩并无交集，那么你会出于人道主义关怀去看望下他或者为他做些什么吗？”  
“安东尼，医生已判定他为脑死亡，他才14岁...安东尼...请稍等一下...”  
记者口里的这位安东尼.德卢卡先生从口袋里摸出了一副墨镜，遮住了自己的半张脸，随后对着伸到他胸前的话筒慢悠悠地说道，“没有动机的犯罪根本就不是犯罪！其他无可奉告。”说完便在几名随从的簇拥和保护下匆忙拨开人群走向停在路边的一辆法拉利。

 

大概只用了十分钟，在一通愤怒的指责、冷酷的嘲讽、无情的批判后，电视机前盯着屏幕陷入短暂沉默的四人中的三个男人终于嚷嚷着做出决定：给这个暂时逃脱法律制裁的富二代德卢卡先生一点颜色瞧瞧。  
当然，他们遭到了四人中唯一的女性莫嘉娜的强烈反对。

“亚瑟，你不明白！你才来意大利半年！你知不知道意大利的政客与黑手党有着千丝万缕的关系？更别说安东尼.德卢卡的父亲是意大利第二大富豪。”莫嘉娜见弟弟嬉皮笑脸，转而又对梅林说，“你们才安定下来，何必去捅这个蚂蜂窝，世界上的坏人多了去了...”  
“我们教训一个是一个。”梅林接过话茬。  
亚瑟对他露出一个赞许的笑容，“你也说他是坏人了，莫嘉娜，他在法庭上嚣张跋扈得不可一世，最后竟然还能被无罪释放？！我们改变不了意大利的法律系统，但这对那个男孩太不公平了。放心吧，我们不会做什么替天行道的事，只是想给他一个小小的教训。”  
“什么教训？卸他一条胳膊还是一条腿？你们脑子里所想的那些还不和他一样都是犯罪行为！”莫嘉娜犀利的眼神一一扫过三人。  
“当秩序成了混乱的时候，就不得不用混乱来维持秩序拯救法律！”高汶义正辞严地说。  
“没想到你还有说至理名言的这一天。”  
“谁叫我身边两个人都那么爱看书呢。”  
莫嘉娜使劲地摇着头，却一时之间也想不出再些说什么才能按下三个大男人的冲动。

梅林对于莫嘉娜有一种与生俱来的的好感。按理说，亚瑟的姐姐在乌瑟死后就成了亚瑟唯一的长辈，当他们在罗马第一次见面时，梅林应该有着作为亚瑟“准伴侣”面见家长式的紧张感，可不知为何，他与莫嘉娜之间就像久未谋面的老友，一见如故，惺惺相惜。出于对各类艺术品的共同爱好以及对亚瑟共同的爱，两人很快结成了一种奇特的联盟，凡是三人共同在场，而亚瑟与梅林或亚瑟与莫嘉娜两两打嘴仗的时候，最后输的那个人必亚瑟无疑。对此，高汶通常会安慰亚瑟，“你该庆幸莫德雷德还没到加入那个巫师阵营的年龄。”

作为这个临时家庭里唯一的女性，莫嘉娜通常是最容易感情用事的那一个，但今天的她却成了三个“冒失鬼”的打压者。梅林在心里是感激她的，至少他自己的生命中从来没有被一个如此美丽的女人关心爱护过。

“放心吧，我先去探探路，他们两个在家等消息就好，等正式行动了，我会保护好亚瑟的，他只需要坐在车里听听音乐，然后载我回家就行了。”梅林朝亚瑟挤挤眼，把身边人刚要回击的话语又压了回去。  
“总之我是不会去警局保释你们的，也不会去人家门口给你们收尸！”莫嘉娜最后只得愤愤地说，“还有，这事绝对不许告诉莫德雷德！”  
对于这点，就算莫嘉娜不说，其余三人也不会去做。

而对于这种潜入别人家里打探情报的事情，不用票选，梅林领下这个任务是顺理成章的事。亚瑟就算满腹担忧，但鉴于这个行动是三人一致同意的，梅林又是最有经验的那个，他也只得硬着头皮同意梅林先独自一人进入德卢卡如同*诺克斯堡一般戒备森严的深宅大院，好在他很快还是以一句其他人无法也不想猜测的耳语逼迫梅林不得不点头同意让他作为接应司机与其同行。

 

第一次的摸底行动还算成功，梅林托高汶搞到了自己想要的所有装备，凭着自己多年的卧底经验以及灵活的身手，他轻松翻越了2米厚的花岗岩围墙，截断了墙顶1米高的电网层，躲过了闭路电视系统摄像机的拍摄，在接连绕过了4个手持杀伤性武器24小时轮班的私人保镖后，终于搞清了德卢卡家的秘密藏宝室所在何处。  
在拍了几张紧急按钮、进入和撤离路线的照片之后，他竟然遇到了安东尼.德卢卡本人刚好进入藏宝室取物的好事，这让他头脑一热立刻尾随而入并在安东尼侧颈比划了几下之后一掌劈了下去，安东尼直挺挺向前倒地的一刹那，整个宅子一触即发地响起了警报声，梅林这才发现室内装了肉眼不可见的主动式红外线警报器。按照过去的行事风格，梅林此时应是探囊取物，再单打独斗几个壮如犀牛的保安，最后可能全身而退也可能负伤而逃。但现在不同了，如他自己曾经预言的那样，他现在是个真正有家室的人了。  
门外还有亚瑟在焦急地等着他。

穿过几十米宽的灌木丛，梅林的身上带着一股植被的清香回到车里，他先在亚瑟绷紧的脸部肌肉上小啄了一口，然后在亚瑟一脚夸张的油门踩出之前给自己系好了安全带。  
“别紧张宝贝，我不是好好的回来了吗？”  
亚瑟默不作声地飞着车。  
“都是中看不中用的纸老虎，安保措施根本没我们想象的那么严谨。倒是那间藏宝室，猜猜我是怎么进去的？”  
亚瑟仍然一脸严肃地飙车。  
“我碰到了安东尼.德卢卡本人。”梅林侧过一点身，看到亚瑟惊讶地偷瞄了他一眼，他在心底窃笑起来，“真是得来全不费工夫，我跟在他身后大摇大摆地进去了，然后给了他一掌，他倒下的时候触发了红外线警报器，一想到你有可能会在一分钟之后踩着油门迎着子弹撞开德卢卡府邸的厚铁门，我就忍住了什么都没拿，立刻回车里来了。”  
亚瑟在一个红灯前如释重负般地踩了急刹车，转头虎视眈眈地盯着梅林。

“我乖不乖？”梅林在他开口发飙前讨好似地咧嘴笑着，一只手还搭在了亚瑟的大腿上。  
亚瑟盯着梅林微眯的双眼，生气埋怨的话到了嘴边却换成了握住梅林不老实的手，在他的中指指节上亲了一下，“算你乖！”  
绿灯亮了。亚瑟重新发动车子，突然想起什么似的，“梅林？”  
“嗯哼？”梅林正把座椅调整到舒适的半躺状态。  
“藏宝室大吗？”亚瑟不露声色地问。  
“大！我看至少有上万件藏品！”  
“听说他有很多绝版的东西？”  
“哈，你真应该和我一起进去，比意大利贝里尼家族的私人博物馆有过之而无不及，”梅林果然上钩了，“我随便扫视了一圈，就看到了十四世纪古比奥的陶瓷制品、文艺复兴时期的椅式箱、米开朗基罗、达芬奇、拉斐尔、波提切利、塞尚，雕塑、绘画、挂毯、家具、手稿、应有尽有，老实说，这个变态的艺术品味倒还不赖。”  
“哼哼...”亚瑟撇撇嘴，随口问道，“有你看上的吗？”  
“有...”梅林刚要接话，却突然意识到了什么，他似笑非笑地说，“嘿！我可是以最快的速度就回到你身边了，哪还有时间在里面闲逛。”  
“我是问有你看上的目标吗？你紧张什么？”亚瑟在踩着油门的同时转头回以同样的笑容。  
“亚瑟！”梅林笑道，“我说过除了这次行动的目标以外我绝不会动其他私心的。”

 

“伙计们，欢迎回来！”高汶在门口殷勤地为亚瑟和梅林打开车门，“能看到你们四肢健全真是比今晚尤文图斯赢下本赛季关键一战要让人兴奋多了。怎么样？找到目标了吗？”  
“当然！”梅林抢先说，“瑞典1855年3斯基林黄色错票，照片我拍下来了，不过隔得远不太清晰。这枚错票曾是罗马尼亚国王的收藏品，96年拍出230万美元，2010年再次在一次私人拍卖会上被拍卖，但是因买家要求保密而未公布成交价，业内估计至少500万美元。可以肯定当时是被这个家伙收藏了，现在的黑市拍卖价差不多正好是我们想要的金额。它被锁在藏宝室中央位置的一个透明玻璃柜里，红外线警报器响的时候，我特地看了一眼，”说到这里，他看到高汶的眉头微皱了一下，“呃...先别管红外线什么的，总之，那个玻璃柜外面好像还有一层保护罩落下来，只在触发警报系统后关闭。虽然它不是整个藏宝室里最贵的东西，但是胜在容易携带——我是说，如果我们能在下次行动时翻过2米厚的花岗岩围墙，截断1米高的电网层，绕开闭路电视监测系统和比今天翻倍数量的保安，然后解开藏宝室门锁的新密码，穿越重新调整过的主动报警红外线，再顺利地解开整个玻璃柜的分级警报系统的话...其实我一小时前只要敲碎玻璃，花点时间和几个保镖练练手，这枚独一无二的邮票现在已经属于我们了，只不过，你知道，我不想让亚瑟等。”

梅林一口气说完，亚瑟和高汶都像遇到一个刚刚着陆的外星人一般盯着他。  
“呃...难度系数...中等？”梅林面对两个外行的目瞪口呆，自己也底气不足起来。

关于要不要再次冒险进入德卢卡家偷取目标，当晚在四人中间又引发了新一轮的争吵，爱冒险的高汶和心痒痒的梅林在这件事上的态度出奇的一致，因此，继续还是放弃——最后的投票结果是两票对一票以及一票待定，因为莫嘉娜花容失色的态度让亚瑟也动摇了继续行动的决心，他终止了争论，声称睡前会好好考虑一下第二天再做决定。  
高汶和梅林对了个眼色，是的，除了梅林，还有谁能劝得动亚瑟呢。

 

夜幕深沉，亚瑟的大床里传出沉闷急促的呻吟，配合着窗外的蛙叫颇具喜感地一唱一和。  
“哇欧，上帝...停下...啊...啊...停下，梅林！”亚瑟从薄被里露出头来大口呼吸着，他的下身正在被一颗积极探索的脑袋拱得一片濡湿。  
“怎么了？”那颗脑袋闷声闷气地问，顺便咂了咂嘴。  
“告诉我你不是因为想要我的关键性一票才如此卖力的？”亚瑟感觉自己能正常呼吸了，撩开被子对着里面的人说。  
“因为你这个愚不可及的问题，亚瑟，等会儿我会让你叫破嗓子。”  
“我不介意我的声音盖过高汶的摇滚乐，但是，你别指望...”  
“指望什么？指望下次被你用同样的姿势操回来吗？哈！我没指望过！我们俩都知道你的柔韧性不可能再有进步空间——鉴于你的年龄已经三字打头好一阵了。”

梅林嘲讽的口吻并未激起亚瑟的愤怒，相反，他相当享受梅林在他上面的时刻，因为每当此时，梅林总是性欲高涨得像个15岁的毛头小伙——语言粗俗，动作激进，好似要把过去在孤岛上练过的所有高难度搏斗姿势全都在亚瑟身上重新演练一遍。老实说，自从上一次心血来潮的比武失败，为兑现赌注而被梅林压在身下操得分不清厕所在哪一边后，亚瑟竟然有点爱上了这种感觉，不得不承认，翻身做主攻的梅林色情魅惑得让他刮目相看，爱入骨髓，他甚至想知道自己之前在上面的表现是不是也让梅林产生过这样的迷恋，亦或比他更年轻一点的梅林有没有过不甚满足的时候...  
“嘿，宝贝!”梅林似乎看穿了亚瑟的失神，他从下方四肢并用地匍匐而上，脸蛋红润得像清晨枝头上盛满雨露的熟苹果，湿润的头发掠过亚瑟的侧颈，舌尖舔上亚瑟柔软的耳垂，诱惑的声音拨动着亚瑟的每一根心弦，“明天的事明天再说，现在，我只想好好爱你，狠狠操你！如果你不专心，我可是会加重惩罚的！”  
“你是个施虐狂，梅林！”亚瑟的五指用力按压着黑发青年富有弹性的臀部，侧过头索求梅林的亲吻。  
“我只对你这样，因为你喜欢！”梅林眯起眼睛笑着，再次往亚瑟的下身钻了下去。

 

翌日清晨。  
“手伸直，腿打开，再打开一点，腰往下压，别撅屁股...”  
“啊，啊...好疼...梅林...我快不行...”  
“坚持一下宝贝，还差一点点，我知道你的屁股很翘，亚瑟，可现在不是向我卖弄的时候，你还能再收起一点吗？”  
“你来告诉我屁股上的肉怎么收？”  
“就像，就像...好吧，”梅林俯下身子，压在亚瑟的背上，贴着他的耳朵说，“想想我们昨晚做到最后，我在你里面加速冲刺的时候，你肌肉一收缩，告诉你，当时你的臀围最起码小了3英寸，知道吗，你现在就差这3英寸了。”说着他顺手弹了弹亚瑟翘臀上方的那根红绳。  
他的吐息环绕在亚瑟的后颈，亚瑟被吹得上身软了下身却蠢蠢欲动了，他不再继续这个高难度的瑜伽动作，而是一个侧翻双手环住梅林的腰将他反压到自己身下。  
“你不该在这时候提这个。”亚瑟的脸慢慢靠近梅林。

“喔喔喔！”屋外的人推着一大箱健身设备用胳膊肘撞开了门，随即便捂着眼睛大惊小怪地叫嚷起来。  
亚瑟在梅林嘴上轻啄了一下，不甘心地从他身上翻下，盘腿坐起来，“你就不会先敲敲门？”  
“你让我怎么敲门？你来推推看。”高汶放下推车，摇摇头说，“说好的你俩不准在健身房亲热的...”  
“我在教他练习如何躲过红外线。”梅林也坐起来，“再说，莫德雷德明天才回来。”

“除了莫德雷德还有我在，你们就不能顾及下我的感受？”高汶不满地把手里的拉力器往器械箱里一扔，“等等,你说你在教亚瑟练习什么？”他突然认真地看着坐在地上的两人。  
梅林耸耸肩。  
“你在开玩笑吧？我以为更瘦更灵活受过各种非人训练的那个人是你？”高汶对梅林说。  
梅林笑而不答，亚瑟接过话来，“是我想试试，而且他要负责引开保安。”  
“亚瑟，我早就说过，他迟早要把你带向地狱！”高汶又换上了梅林熟悉的那个表情。  
“可我感觉现在像是在天堂。”亚瑟笑着搂过梅林的肩膀。  
“那是因为我家本来就是天堂，拜托你们，这房子有80年历史了，我祖父母的仙魂还在...”  
“谢谢，高汶，他们已经祝福过我们了，这房子空了20年，我想他们早就无聊透顶到比你更乐意看到我们随时随地亲热吧。”梅林笑着反驳，并故意转过头和亚瑟默契地制造了一个响吻。  
高汶翻着白眼低吼一声，“我就知道我上次没给那个算命的吉普赛女郎多付一点小费是错误的，瞧瞧我自己，现在遭报应了。”  
亚瑟和梅林却大声地笑起来。

“什么事这么好笑？让我也开心一下。”莫嘉娜走了进来，她一进门就脱下了墨绿色的外套往跑步机上一扔，白皙的皮肤、黑色的长卷发和同样白色紧身的T恤衬得她格外精神。

“没什么。”亚瑟选择了对姐姐三缄其口。  
“他想练练怎么过红外线的关卡。”梅林恶作剧似地作了补充。  
“什么？”莫嘉娜果然秀眉一蹙，大感意外地盯着亚瑟。  
亚瑟的手从梅林肩膀上放下来，无奈地说，“梅林正在训练我，我很快就能过关了。”  
“还差3英寸。”梅林瞥了眼莫嘉娜“你们在开玩笑”的表情，忍俊不禁地说，“是他自己要求的，他说既然要做侠盗夫夫，那两人之间就不能有太大差距，而他认为他是比较欠缺的那个。”  
“亚瑟！”莫嘉娜瞪圆了眼睛，“梅林！这次你们两个我谁也不帮！我看你们不如直接戴好手铐去警局报道算了。”  
“好了，好了！”亚瑟站起身来舒展了下四肢，“我只是梅林的替身、备选，没说一定要上阵，放心吧，我有自知之明。”

“嘿，看这个！”打开电视的高汶呼唤众人。  
原来是早间新闻里播到了安东尼.德卢卡正在自家门口气急败坏的对着电视台记者大放厥词，他竟然报了警，虽然刚与警方周旋完的他显然十分不乐意再次面对一脸幸灾乐祸的警察，因为每个人的脸上都写着“安东尼没被一刀捅死在藏宝室里是本次盗窃事件中最令人痛心的事”，但他并没指望警察真的能帮上什么忙，似乎只是想通过闻风出动的新闻媒体故意警告这个胆大包天的盗贼而已。  
“听说你下周就要举办私人收藏品展览会了，”一位记者问安东尼，“会因为昨晚盗贼的入室行窃而延期吗？”  
“当然不会！我的安保系统密不透风！我得纠正你，昨晚他们什么都没偷到，只是侥幸溜得快而已！有本事就再来我的私人展览会，偷走任何一样东西我都当送给你们了！”安东尼狂妄地指了指摄像机镜头，“来参加展览会的所有宾客都是我亲自拟定的名单，每一个人我都认识！你们若是有胆就来啊！”  
电视机前的亚瑟和梅林对视一眼，心照不宣地对着电视里的安东尼竖起了中指。

 

一周后，“安东尼.德卢卡私人收藏品展览会”如期举行，对于亚瑟、梅林、高汶组成的三人行动小组，哦不，是“三人行窃小组”来说...等等，确切讲，是“四人行窃小组”，因为梅林的袖口里现在正别着一枚“瑞典1855年3斯基林黄色错票”——的赝品！不用说，莫嘉娜就是幕后那个手艺高超、口是心非的第四人！

“没有可识别的武器配备、没有摄像头，有三个逃生通道，人手也不多，这里看起来太容易下手了！放松点，亚瑟！你看上去不像风流倜傥的皮具商之子亚历山大.马里诺，倒像死了赫菲斯提安的亚历山大大帝。”  
“闭嘴，高汶！你一定要在行动前说这种不吉利的话吗？”亚瑟狠狠瞪了一眼即将要去寻找配电间的高汶，然后环顾着低调与奢华相安共存的展会大厅，这样的场合曾经是他最得心应手、游刃有余的，但现在，他只想安静地找到那个他想找的那个人。  
“不过，我的王子，你的脸部肌肉确实像打了过量的玻尿酸，”一个熟悉的声音在微型耳麦里嘲笑他，“别找了，我在你的11点钟方向，要知道纨绔子弟的角色最适合你扮演，你只需拿出百分之一的演技就够了。”  
“我看到你了！”亚瑟说这话的时候果然放松了许多——梅林穿什么都很好看，就算只是一套纯白色的服务生制服，同时，他很清楚自己现在无处安放的紧张根本不是因为是否拿捏得了需要扮演的角色，而是因为，“我还是对我们计划中你的那部分持保留意见。”  
“最不该担心的就是你的十项全能大法师！就在刚才的五分钟里，我已经搞清楚了那个玻璃藏柜用的是布拉克斯内特A97——市面上最先进的安保系统，柜内单独供电，切断总电源根本没用，柜外那层是激光防护罩，一旦破坏就会触发整个展厅的安全系统。”梅林端着一盘香槟穿梭在锦衣华服的宾客中间。  
“听上去比你那天在他们家里遇到的那套装置又有改进了啊！那我是不是就不用去搞定总电源了？”高汶在某个类似大楼配电间的地方说道。  
“是的。”  
“那现在要怎么办？”  
“将计就计——我们干脆触发警报！我故意把酒泼到亚瑟身上，然后和他大打出手，砸坏玻璃柜，警报响起的时候肯定一片大乱，我会趁势偷走目标，然后我被酒店经理赶出展会，亚瑟则气得提前离场，而你，高汶，到了秀车技的时候了。就这么简单。好了亚瑟，做好准备，现在我要过来了。”  
亚瑟没有否定，毕竟在这方面梅林是专家，他和高汶也想不出更好的计划来，只是，不安的感觉愈发强烈起来。

 

“你好！”安东尼.德卢卡突然出现，挡住了亚瑟看向梅林的视线。  
这可是亚瑟最不愿意碰上的人。  
“嗨！安东尼！很久不见！”亚瑟脑子里迅速滚动起前一晚不断背诵的人物资料。  
“你是...我邀请的?”安东尼上下打量着亚瑟的衣着，微微眯眼，不敢定论。  
“亚历山大！不记得了？”亚瑟在安东尼的肩头亲热地捶了一拳，“我是阿古斯丁.马里诺的小儿子亚历山大.马里诺啊！你忘了?我们14岁那年曾经为了同班一个男孩打得头破血流？”  
安东尼的眼睛立刻亮了，“欧天哪！自从你去英国读书后，我们有十几年没见了吧！你现在变得我都快不认识了！”他很快又问，“你父亲怎么没来？”  
“他临时有事出国了，至于我，我前年在英国出了次车祸，你知道的，脸部动了点小手术。啊，这些晦气的事别在这儿说，改天我们找个地方好好喝一杯，我刚才还在想，你是什么时候变得这么有艺术品味了。”  
亚瑟扯开话题后在心里暗暗叫苦，聊得再深入点他就有可能露馅了。  
“当然，当然，人都是会变的。可我听说你去年...”安东尼还想继续盘问。

“需要来点酒吗，先生？”梅林及时赶到打断了他，并将酒盘伸到了两人当中，酒盘的边缘故意擦过亚瑟雄伟的胸肌，一杯香槟轻轻摇晃后不偏不倚地洒在了安东尼的身上。  
“欧——”三人不约而同地惊呼起来。

“你这个白痴！”  
“你吓了我一跳！”  
“太抱歉了，先生们，德卢卡先生，我帮你擦一下。”  
手忙脚乱的同时，安东尼还是注意到了面若桃花的梅林，他看了眼梅林的胸牌，“米诺？你是新来的？”  
“是的先生，马里奥昨晚喝醉了到现在还在吐虽然我还在培训期但经理觉得我至少比一个醉鬼要强，但是我...我...”梅林紧张懊恼又可怜兮兮地看看安东尼再看看亚瑟，“我想我要被开除了...我母亲还在医院里等着下个月的治疗费，欧该死的我真是蠢透了我真想杀了我自己。”  
亚瑟翻着白眼看向别处，一半是因为他恨死了梅林在另一个男人面前装可怜的样子，更别说这是个刚刚因猥亵男童并导致过失杀人却还能被无罪释放的危险男人。  
“开除？不，我可以给你一次机会。我要去换件衣服，你方便的话可以过来帮我一下。”安东尼的语调里听不出任何不敬。  
但傻子都听得出这话从著名的安东尼.德卢卡嘴里说出来究竟意味着什么。  
适当的稍作迟疑和惊诧，梅林接下话，“好的，我这就来，德卢卡先生。”  
安东尼头也不回地朝自己的VIP休息室走去。亚瑟紧皱双眉朝梅林使眼色，“你疯了？”  
“放心！”梅林回以一个安慰的眼神，便跟着安东尼走向休息室。

事实上，当梅林在上衣扣子被解开两粒还没来得及扣上的情况下再次打开休息室的门时，十米开外的亚瑟恨不得立刻冲进门去把安东尼暴揍一顿。  
“他把你怎么了？”亚瑟侧身对着一幅塞尚名作《瓦兹河畔欧韦的风景》压下心头的不悦。  
“他能把我怎么样？一杯威士忌加点药他就趴下了，我给了他一头牛睡上一整天的量。计划B上线，鉴于刚才泼酒的招数用过了，这次，我需要你来调戏我，亚瑟。我现在去端酒。”梅林轻松地说。

 

5分钟后，亚瑟在玻璃柜前随意地晃悠着等待着梅林的靠近。  
“嘿！你！给我站住！”亚瑟朝着擦肩而过的梅林喊道。  
“要来杯酒吗？先生！”梅林慌张地低下头。  
“是的，小可爱！”亚瑟的身体看上去快要贴上梅林了，“他给了你多少钱？手活还是口活？多少我都给双倍!”  
“我不知道你在说什么，先生！”梅林看向亚瑟的眼神略显复杂。  
“就是我要给你多少钱才能让你也替我换件衣服呢？”亚瑟浮夸地露出邪恶的表情，在梅林的屁股上狠狠捏了一把。  
“见鬼！放开我！白痴！”  
“你说什么？你知道我是谁吗？蠢蛋！”亚瑟又咬着牙毫不手软地拍了拍梅林的脸上少得可怜的肌肉，周围已经开始有人朝他们俩行注目礼，“有胆你再说一遍试试？我可以不给你一分钱就把你操得...嗷！”  
一杯冒着优雅气泡的香槟再次喂给了一件高档的定制西装。  
亚瑟故作震怒地后退一步，随即挥舞着拳头向梅林扑去。梅林用酒盘当盾牌挡住了亚瑟的拳头，接着又举起酒盘当武器砸向亚瑟的头。  
场面相当失控。

酒盘酒杯很快丁零当啷地跌落一地，梅林的一记重拳在亚瑟一偏头躲过以后终于“恰巧”落在了玻璃柜上，四面玻璃门并未如预期般碎裂，却因强烈的震动触发装置自动升起，梅林趁势掐着亚瑟的脖子像是要把他的头按进玻璃柜里做首级展示，激光保护罩落到亚瑟额头上方时失灵似地戛然而止。  
大厅里警铃大作，女人们尖叫，男人们劝架，有人开始敲VIP休息室的门，有人举起了手机，梅林和亚瑟拳打脚踢地离开玻璃柜继续扭作一团，几个荷枪实弹的彪形大汉大约在警铃响起1分钟后从各处聚集到了展厅里，两人这才被分别钳制住分隔开来。  
亚瑟竭力克制住自己担忧的神情——梅林的右手背鲜血直流，也许是被地上破碎的酒杯给割破了。

“邮票！”一个妆容精致身材姣好的女人终于想起了什么，“快看看邮票在不在！”梅林想起来，安东尼被无罪释放那天这个女人也站在他的身后，也许是秘书或者私人助理之类的角色。  
展厅里瞬间安静下来，落下的一半防护罩正好挡住了可以看见邮票的视线，靠近玻璃柜的一个大汉蹲下身仰起脖子朝柜里望去，然后直起身来冲着“女助理”点了点头。  
女助理重重地呼了口气。

又一个5分钟过去了，在经受了全身的电子扫描后，骂骂咧咧的梅林率先被夹着胳膊扔出了展厅大门，随后，亚瑟也在保安的不断致歉声中一脸怒气地大步跨出大门。

 

片刻后，飞驰在高速公路上的越野车里，从一开始抖抖索索地为梅林包扎伤口再到平复了心情把梅林的手轻握在自己的手中，亚瑟终于想起了一个重要问题，“你拿到邮票了?”  
“当然！”梅林咧开嘴骄傲地昂起下巴，“我说过我当年是最厉害的间谍。”  
“可是你通过了全身透视扫描仪！”亚瑟很喜欢看梅林骄傲时的样子，像是一个考试满分后想要求得表扬的孩子。可他现在有一肚子的问题要问。  
“嗯哼！”梅林双眉快活地飞扬着，却不说出后半句，他的眼睛看向前方故意卖起了关子。  
“你不可能藏在嘴里！那可是薄薄的一张纸！藏在身上其他地方就一定会被检查出来！”高汶边开车边思考着，“我猜，鞋子里？”  
“脱鞋检查了，伙计！”梅林继续得意着，“连鞋子都扫描了。”  
高汶耸耸肩，表示自己放弃猜测。

“好吧，我猜不在你身上，那就是在我身上。”亚瑟说。  
梅林转过头，带着一点点惊讶，“我就知道我们这点默契还是有的。”  
接着，他用那只没受伤的手变戏法似地在亚瑟的脑后轻轻一捏，一枚邮票被拈了出来。  
“天啊，你藏在哪里了？”亚瑟虽然皱着眉，却止不住脸上的笑意。  
“就在你笔挺的衣领里，我把你按在玻璃柜上时藏的。”  
“那柜子里现在正在展示的...”  
“没错，是你姐姐的杰作！”

 

“四人行窃小组”的庆功宴上，连莫嘉娜都喝了个畅快。  
梅林名副其实地喝“高”了，他占领了白橡木餐桌，满脸绯红地在那上面跳起了看起来像是五朔节才跳的莫里斯舞，亚瑟被他滑稽的舞步逗得笑趴在桌上，最后在梅林一脚踩空差点跌下桌子时一把将他扛上自己的肩膀，并且干脆一路扛回了卧室。

半小时后，赤条条的两人缠在一起分享彼此不甚均匀的呼吸。  
“我今晚的小费呢？”梅林突然抬起头来问。  
“你扮服务生上瘾了？”亚瑟噘着嘴不满地说。  
“我喜欢你挑逗我欺负我的样子。我们明天可以继续玩角色扮演。”  
“不如就下一轮吧，我们可以转战厨房！葡萄酒和牛奶你选一样。”  
“可是高汶和莫嘉娜...”  
“喝那么多就算不回房睡觉也不会知道我们在厨房干什么。”  
“嗯...听起来不错，”梅林翻了个身跳下床，“不过在这之前我要送你一样东西。”  
亚瑟好奇地看着他从床头柜的一个绒面盒子里掏出一件小物什，接着又翻身上床趴到亚瑟身上，“猜猜是什么？”  
亚瑟摇摇头笑道，“你从哪里看出我喝了半箱啤酒紧接着和你大干一场之后还有多余的智商来猜你送我什么？再说不管你送我什么我都喜欢。”

梅林摊开掌心，一枚圆形徽章似的东西让亚瑟心中一动，他不禁坐起身来认真端详。那铜质徽章正面刻有一条栩栩如生的龙，背面则刻着一只昂首挺胸的灰背凖。  
亚瑟从梅林手里拿起来掂了掂又反过来看了看，忍不住赞叹道，“这可是有些年头的好东西啊。”  
“估计是欧洲中世纪哪位王子或骑士的贴身信物。”  
“梅林！”亚瑟翻来覆去地看了几眼，眯眼歪头，翘起半个嘴角问，“老实说，你在德卢卡藏宝室里什么都没拿？”  
梅林抓抓后脑勺，有些不好意思地说，“除了这个！”见亚瑟已经张大了嘴，皱起了眉头，梅林便一口吻了上去，把亚瑟又重新按倒在床上，温存片刻后，他笑嘻嘻地撑起身子说，“他那藏宝室里，钱币、古玩、锦盒、珠宝杂乱无章地堆了一地，我可是一眼就看中了这个。对他来说，他丢失一两个这种小东西根本不会察觉，可是，这个徽章和我有眼缘，它就好像一直躺在那儿等着我把它带回来一样，尽管它的周围有许多比它更值钱的东西。”  
“你可真能为自己找理由。”  
“是真的，你不觉得你第一眼看到它就会有种说不出的悸动与喜爱吗？”

亚瑟又把徽章举起来，在灯光的照耀下，古朴的徽章表面泛着一点岁月的荣光，仿佛透过这枚不起眼的徽章，任意挥洒想象的翅膀，就能将所有的前尘往事都如时空穿越般映射在眼前。正如梅林所说，龙像亚瑟，灰背凖像梅林，他们如同这枚徽章的正反两面不可分割，这种温热熟悉的感觉就像是遗失千年又再次命中注定重逢一般，简直是一枚为他们的前世今生所专门定制的信物。  
“你说的对，我喜欢它。它在一个不属于它的世界里待得够久了。”亚瑟失神般地喃喃低语，半晌才回过神来，“为什么我有一种曾经我送过相同的东西给你的感觉。”  
“瞧！你也有这种似曾相识的感觉，不是吗？所以，别管它之前归谁了，从现在起，它归你了！”梅林抓回徽章重新收好，“好了龙先生，准备好第二轮了吗？我选牛奶！”

 

三个月后，已被诊断为脑死亡的男孩的母亲收到了一封慰问信，5分钟后，她打电话给银行确认了自己的卡上刚刚多出了100万美元。  
同一天上午，联合国儿童基金会“捐助难民危机中的儿童”项目收到了以“安东尼.德卢卡”的私人名义单次捐款500万美元的确认信函。  
媒体记者们不知从哪里得知的消息，再次蜂拥到德卢卡府邸，大量充斥着“赎罪”、“忏悔”、“洗白”等字眼的提问排山倒海般涌向硬着头皮一脸堆笑的德卢卡。

“干得漂亮！”不管怎样，这次行动的前后经过被“绝对不准告诉莫德雷德”的莫嘉娜避重就轻地说给了莫德雷德听，莫德雷德则毫不吝啬地给出了自己的赞赏，这让亚瑟和梅林两人除了作为父亲和爸爸的自豪感油然而生以外，不禁开始琢磨起下半生也许可以组一个“国王与法师”的小团伙，将侠盗夫夫惊心动魄的日常进行到底，说不定若干年后，这对组合以及他们延伸出去的骑士团还将成为未来小说家们笔下乐此不疲的故事主角呢。

（完！这次真的完结了！）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *诺克斯堡：高度戒备的美国国库黄金储备处以及大量未知的国家宝藏，号称全美最安全的地方


End file.
